Sentidos Ocultos
by Phoenix.G.Fawkes
Summary: Justin FinchFletchley tiene sueños extraños sobre una mansión ruinosa y un diario negro, Arabella Figg desaparece y su hermano Bruce queda catatónico.Y él es el único que puede salvar a Bruce y tal vez al mundo mágico...
1. Prólogo: Conexión

**Disclaimer**: He aquí la receta que utilicé para crear este fic: Poner en el caldero personajes de JKR, incluir un toque de _El cazador de sueños_ (Stephen King) y _La hija del Presidente_ (Iris Johansen) y por último, robarse el título de una poco conocida serie de Fox (_Sentidos Ocultos_). Aderezar a gusto con _Los Expedientes Secretos X_, ¡y _voila_! Tienen el fic más raro que escribí en mi vida. 

Pasen y lean, ¡y ya que están dejen review, que no cuesta nada!

Nota: Este fic fue escrito antes de OdF, así que algunas cosas son bastante AU. 

**Sentidos ocultos**

_Algunas personas tenemos cinco sentidos. Otras, poseen varios más. Y Justin Finch-Fletchley, muy a su pesar, descubrirá que es una de ellas… _

**Prólogo: Conexión**

****

_Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, 10:16 AM._

Miró por encima de su hombro, una vez más, para asegurarse que eran imaginaciones suyas. _Estás paranoico_, se dijo,_ sólo es el viento_. Pero con eso no iba a evitar que sintiera escalofríos cada vez que escuchaba un ruido a sus espaldas. 

Por Dios, nadie iba estar siguiéndolo. ¿O sí? Lo que había pasado la noche anterior… era como para ponerle los pelos de punta a cualquiera y él nunca se había jactado de ser muy valiente. Resopló. Tendría que estar en la Sala Común, no allí, en un pasillo en penumbras, con el frío entrando a través de un vidrio flojo.

- Buenos días, joven Justin- dijo una voz ronca a sus espaldas.

Justin Finch-Fletchley dio un respingo, con el corazón a la altura de los colmillos, y al girarse se encontró frente a Nick Casi Decapitado, el fantasma de Gryffindor.

- Ah, hola, Nick- tartamudeó. Lindo susto le había dado.

- Pareces preocupado.

_Por no decir aterrorizado_, pensó Justin. Esa mala costumbre de los fantasmas de aparecerse de improviso. Se notaba que no tenían nervios.

- He oído lo que sucedió anoche- continuó el fantasma.

Genial, justo lo que quería, hablar de eso con un espectro. Sí que tenía suerte. Bueno, al menos no era el Barón Sangriento. No le habría caído muy simpático estar cerca del fantasma de Slytherin… o cualquier cosa cercana a esa casa.

- Disculpe, Nick, pero es que tengo prisa- respondió, tratando de no parecer maleducado, mientras volvía a caminar. Para su fastidio, Nick lo siguió.

- Sólo quería decirle que el joven Potter no pudo haber tenido nada que ver.

- Ah, ¿no? A lo mejor me lo imaginé- respondió el chico, sarcástico.

- A veces- dijo Nick, todavía con amabilidad- las cosas no son lo que parecen.

Justin no contestó y siguió caminando, tratando de ignorar al fantasma que lo seguía como una sombra. Aunque estaba algo molesto, resultaba reconfortante tener a alguien (por lo menos un muerto) cerca. Estando solo se le destrozaban los nervios.

Tan sólo para romper el silencio, preguntó a Nick cómo podía estar seguro de que Potter era inocente, si todos lo habían visto. Pasaron las puertas de varias aulas antes de que éste le respondiera.

- Porque es un buen chico. Además, la noche del primer ataque, estuvo con sus amigos en mi fiesta de aniversario de muerte instantes antes de que encontraran a la gata. No pudo tener tiempo de petrificarla.

Al escuchar lo del aniversario de muerte, Justin frunció el entrecejo. Se preguntó quién podía estar tan loco de ir por voluntad propia a una fiesta así.

- Y es de Gryffindor- agregó el fantasma- Es imposible que sea… bueno, ya sabes. Tiene que ser alguien de Slytherin.

Tenía su lógica, desde luego. Pero eso no quitaba a Justin el recuerdo de Potter hablando con la serpiente. Sin embargo, no respondió. ¿Qué había sido eso? No un ruido, no un olor, ni siquiera una ráfaga de aire helado. Sólo una sensación extraña en la nuca. Como de ahogo. Como un mal presentimiento. Algo no iba bien. Sintió que se le erizaban los cabellos. No entendía porqué, pero de repente comprendió que estaba en peligro. Sí, claro, él había creído que estaba en peligro desde la noche anterior, pero ahora era muy diferente. Ahora estaba en verdadero peligro.

Nick al parecer no notó nada, ya que siguió hablando tranquilamente, pero Justin no le prestó atención. Estaba aguzando el oído, tratando de escuchar algo por encima de la voz del fantasma o el eco de los profesores dando clase. Algo anormal.

Como el sonido de una serpiente deslizándose, por ejemplo.

Esta vez, Nick sí lo notó.

- ¿Qué fue eso?- Comenzó a darse la vuelta.

Justin trató de decirle que no girara, que algo horrible iba a sucederle si lo hacía, pero ningún sonido salió de su garganta. Lo que es más extraño, su propio cuerpo empezó a moverse, sin que él pudiera hacer nada por evitarlo. Como si algo lo obligara a voltearse, aunque _sabía_ que no tenía que hacerlo. 

Una niña, más o menos de su edad, fue lo primero que vio. Tenía un llameante cabello rojo y pecas en la cara (le recordaba a alguien), pero lo que llamó su atención fueron sus ojos. No el color, sino la expresión. O mejor dicho, la falta de ella. Estaban vacíos, sin brillo ni emoción. Pero algo se movía dentro de ellos. Algo enjaulado, que intentaba escapar de esa cárcel de fría indiferencia. De no haber sido por eso, la chica habría estado muerta. O algo peor.

Sostenía un libro negro en las manos, como si se tratara de un escudo… o un arma. Justin no se fijó mucho en el tamaño del libro, ni en qué estado se encontraba. Sólo en el color. Sólo en la fuerza que parecía desprender. Y en la maldad. 

_Gira la cabeza a la derecha._

Justin se quedó de piedra. No, por cierto que no lo haría.

_Hazlo._

Miró con fijeza la cubierta del diario (¿cómo sabía que era un diario? ¿Y a quién le importaba?) durante una fracción de segundo, antes de que su cabeza comenzara a girarse hacia la derecha. Trató de evitarlo, de pedir ayuda a la chica- que no podía ayudarlo, porque ella también estaba poseída por T.M Riddle, pero mucho, mucho peor- en vano, porque ningún músculo se movió en la dirección que él deseaba.

Todo esto sucedió en menos de un segundo. Antes de darse cuenta, estaba mirando a través de Nick Casi Decapitado a una enorme serpiente verde. Cuando ésta levantó la cabeza, Justin alcanzó a oír el grito ahogado del fantasma. Después, los ojos amarillos ocuparon su campo de visión.

Y luego, ya no vio nada más.

_Instituto Secundario Redmond, 10:16 AM._

- Lynn, apúrate. La de Historia se va a poner histérica si llegamos tarde.

- ¿Quieres decir más histérica de lo habitual? Imposible.

Sin embargo, Carolyn empezó a caminar más rápido, mientras encajaba como podía el montón de libros en su estrecha mochila. La señora Crichton tenía muy mala fama, nadie la aguantaba y ella trataba mal a todo el mundo. En especial a Carolyn, que nunca se contenía de protestar cuando la irritable profesora empezaba a poner unos a diestro y siniestro, su hobby predilecto.

Así que Carolyn se apresuró para alcanzar a Jean Webster, su mejor amiga, además de tratar poner atención a lo que le contaba Ricky Parsons sobre el próximo partido del torneo intercolegial de fútbol. A ella le gustaba el fútbol, sobre todo cuando se trataba de pisotear a los del Colegio St.Laurence, pero ese día tenía la cabeza en otra parte. Andaba con aire distraído, sin poder concentrarse en nada. También sentía un incipiente dolor de cabeza, a causa, probablemente, de escuchar los alaridos del profesor de Producción de la Comunicación en Distintos Lenguajes (o P.C.O, para abreviar) durante dos horas. 

Ya estaban a dos pasos del aula de Historia cuando sintió el primer mareo, que la hizo detenerse. Se le nubló la vista.

- … entonces le dije a Gordon que… ¿Lynn?- preguntó Ricky, al darse cuenta que ella no avanzaba- ¿Te pasa algo? Estás muy pálida.

- Creo… creo que estoy bien- Su voz sonó débil y temblorosa aun a sus propios oídos.

- Tal vez deberías ir a la enfermería…

- Estoy bien. Tú sigue, yo te alcanzo.

- Pero vas a llegar tarde a Historia…

- Te dije que después te alcanzo.

Ricky comprendió finalmente que más le valía irse y eso hizo, aunque con ciertas reticencias. El rostro de su amiga estaba verde.

Carolyn trató de caminar, pero cada vez que lo hacía la invadían nuevas oleadas de mareos. Lo peor de todo era que no escuchaba nada, absolutamente nada aparte de su respiración irregular, y su campo de visión se había reducido a una mancha color rojo, que cambiaba a negro y luego de nuevo a rojo. Se apoyó en la pared, sabiendo que perdería el equilibrio, sentía las piernas como de gelatina. Trató de pedir ayuda, pero tenía los labios pegados. Luego, escuchó (o mejor dicho sintió) una voz dentro de su cabeza:

_Gira la cabeza hacia la derecha._

Carolyn iba a hacerlo, cuando escuchó otra voz, extrañamente parecida a la de su hermano, advirtiéndole que no lo hiciera.

_Hazlo_.

Lentamente y sin resistencia, su cabeza se dio vuelta hacia la derecha. Pero en lugar de ver a sus amigos, que estaban un poco más adelante, o el pasillo, o cualquier cosa familiar, se descubrió mirando a través de una neblina color gris perlado, alguna cosa verde y grande que estaba en el suelo. Era una serpiente. Antes de que pudiera sorprenderse por lo que había visto, ésta levantó la cabeza. Carolyn alcanzó ver un instante aquellos ojos amarillos. Después, todo se volvió negro.

- ¡Lynn! Por favor, despierta.

- Señorita Finch-Fletchley… Señorita…No reacciona. Vaya a buscar a la enfermera.

Las voces sonaban muy lejanas, como desde el otro extremo de un túnel. La cabeza le daba vueltas, aun estando apoyada en el suelo, y sentía los ojos pegados con pegamento. Pasó un rato largo antes de que volviera a escuchar algo.

- Parsons, ¿qué ocurrió exactamente?- Era la voz de la señora Crichton.

- No-no estoy seguro, pro-profesora.

A Carolyn le causó gracia, porque ésa era la respuesta que Ricky solía dar cuando la de Historia le preguntaba algo en clase. 

Escuchó pasos apresurados sobre la madera y luego sintió que alguien le pasaba el brazo debajo de la cabeza.

- A ver, Finch, huele esto- La voz de la enfermera, sin lugar a dudas, que le puso algo en la nariz. Al respirar, sintió que el polvo picante se le metía en las fosas nasales, haciéndole toser. La enfermera le ayudó a incorporarse lentamente. Con esfuerzo, abrió los ojos.

Primero lo vio todo borroso, pero poco a poco los contornos empezaron a definirse y ella distinguió a los que estaban a su alrededor: la profesora de Historia, la enfermera, Jean, Ricky, May Rogerson y varios curiosos.

- ¿Qué pasó, Finch?

Carolyn intentó responder, pero tenía la garganta seca. Adivinando lo que pasaba, la enfermera le ordenó a Ricky que trajera agua y algo salado, para la presión. Después de beber se sintió mucho mejor.

- ¿Qué me pasó?

- Te desmayaste. ¿Sentiste mareos?

Asintió con la cabeza, decidiendo no decir nada sobre la voz y la serpiente o lo próximo que la enfermera enviaría a buscar a Ricky sería un chaleco de fuerza.

La ayudaron a levantarse. Le preguntaron si se sentía mejor y respondió que sí. Luego le preguntaron si quería que llamaran a su casa. Carolyn se apresuró a responder que no. Lo único que le faltaba era un sermón de su madre quejándose de su mala alimentación y su costumbre de acostarse tarde. 

En vista de que tampoco quería ir a la enfermería, le dieron un paquete de papas fritas (con el permiso de comer algunas en clase, inclusive) y entró al aula de Historia. Junto con Jean y May se dirigió al fondo de la clase, tratando de ignorar las miradas de curiosidad y los murmullos. Se hizo el silencio cuando entró la profesora, como de costumbre. 

Un rato después, Carolyn garabateaba en su cuaderno de apuntes, fingiendo prestar atención a la Revolución Francesa. Tenía miles de preguntas en su mente.

¿Qué diablos había visto? ¿Sufría alucinaciones o algo así? Quizás tendría que consultar con un médico.

Pero, ¿y la voz de Justin? Por un momento, estuvo segura que le estaba diciendo que no girara la cabeza. ¿También se lo había imaginado? Seguramente. El colegio de su hermano quedaba muy lejos de allí. Sonrió al pensar que, mientras ella se aburría en Historia, él estaría estudiando algo divertido como Encantamientos o Pociones. Aunque ésta última materia a Justin no le gustaba nada, porque el profesor no le caía muy simpático que digamos. Mientras miraba de reojo a la señora Crichton, comprendió perfectamente a su hermano.

Sólo cuando llegó la noche Carolyn volvió a sacar el cuaderno de apuntes, para hacer la tarea de Biología. Mientras buscaba la página con la información de las células, encontró los garabatos hechos en Historia. Se sorprendió al ver que no eran los típicos dibujitos que solía hacer, sino que había escrito algo casi ilegible:

_Chicapelorojoataquejustindiariotmriddlechicapelorojoataquejustindiariotmriddle…_etc, etc.

Más abajo había escrito una sola palabra, subrayada:

__

**_Poseída_**

Se quedó mirando la hoja, desconcertada. Se acordó de _Sexto Sentido_, cuando el nene se pone a escribir en latín. Igual de sobrenatural.

Pero eso no era latín y con un marcador rojo, Carolyn comenzó a separar las palabras. Le quedó algo más o menos así:

_Chica **/** pelo **/ **rojo **/ **ataque **/ **justin _**/ **_diario **/ **tmriddle_

¿Qué era tmriddle? Debía ser un nombre. _T.M Riddle_. 

Sin darse cuenta, su mano comenzó escribir con rapidez. No parecía ser ella quien manejaba su brazo, sino alguien más. Ni siquiera parecía su letra, sino más bien la de… 

_Justin_. Era su letra. No la de Carolyn.

Segundos después, cuando su mano dejó de moverse y el marcador resbaló de sus dedos, leyó lo que había escrito.

_Justin fue atacado por la chica de pelo rojo, poseída por el diario de T.M Riddle._


	2. Una Bella Vista

Mil disculpas x no haber actualizado en siglos! La verdad es que no tengo excusa, salvo que me olvidé por completo de este fic. En compensación, voy a subir dos capítulos en vez de uno.

Gracias a Shadir y Tana Abbot, que me mandaron reviews, y disculpas otra vez x la demora! En cuanto a lo de Jean Webster, quise hacerle un pequeño homenaje.

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 1: Una bella vista**

_Cuatro años más tarde._

Con un suspiro, Carolyn arrojó el bolso sobre la cama y se sentó encima. Luego se acordó que tenía cosas que se rompían y lo corrió de abajo suyo. Dejó caer la cabeza en la almohada.

¿Preparado para pasar un par de semanas de puro aburrimiento- comentó a su hermano, en tono de conductora televisiva¡Se gana el 0 km el que sobrevive más tiempo en este pueblucho!

Justin se sentó en una incómoda silla amarilla, la única de la habitación, dejando su bolso azul en el suelo. A él tampoco le entusiasmaba pasar en la casa de sus abuelos dos semanas, no porque ellos le cayeran mal (aunque la abuela era un poco mandona) sino porque allí no había _nada_ para hacer. El abuelo se enorgullecía de poder decir que la aldea no había cambiado desde que ellos llegaran de Italia, antes de estallar la Segunda Guerra Mundial. Cuando uno miraba los pocos y viejos negocios, además de las fachadas descascaradas y las calles mal pavimentadas, no costaba mucho creerle. Pero, como decía su madre, bien se podían sacrificar unos días de vacaciones para contentar a la abuela y que no rezongara durante el resto del año.

- Menos mal que podré tomarme el micro a la ciudad los sábados para ir a bailar- dijo Lynn- porque si no me moriría.

Su hermana tenía la costumbre de hablar de esa forma, como si el mundo girara a su alrededor, pero Justin estaba acostumbrado. Y a pesar de sus diferencias de carácter, no se llevaban tan mal. Cuando eran más chicos solían agarrarse de los pelos, en cambio ahora solían hablar a menudo, toda una novedad. Justin sabía que podía confiar plenamente en su hermana mayor, porque Lynn podía tener muchos defectos (y los tenía) pero ser buchona no era uno de ellos.

- Veo que te ha tocado el cuarto amarillo- dijo Justin, para cambiar de tema.

- _Otra vez_. Por algún motivo, siempre me lo encajan a mí.

El cuarto amarillo tenía ese nombre porque, teniendo la edad de Carolyn, a la tía Paola (la hermana menor de la señora Finch-Fletchley) le había dado un ataque y, tomando un par de tachos de pintura, embadurnó toda la habitación de color limón, incluyendo no sólo las paredes y los muebles, sino también las cortinas y el cobertor de la cama.

A Lynn no le gustaba el amarillo, pero siempre le daban esa pieza porque era la más pequeña y ella dormía sola. En cambio, como Justin compartía habitación con su hermano menor, Bruce, le habían dado el que había sido el dormitorio de sus tíos en la planta baja, que era más grande y no estaba pintado de amarillo.

Cuando sus abuelos maternos, Marco y María Moretti, huyendo de Musollini habían llegado a Inglaterra, no tenían absolutamente nada. Pasaron un par de años en una casa de inquilinato del barrio bajo de Londres hasta que consiguieron mudarse al campo, con la posibilidad de un mejor trabajo y calidad de vida. En ese entonces vivían en una casa minúscula, que hacía un tiempo había sido demolida. Allí había nacido el mayor de sus hijos, también llamado Marco. Recién después de la guerra, cuando el abuelo hubo abierto su propio negocio y ahorrado bastante, pudieron mudarse a la casa en la que su madre se había criado, donde actualmente vivían, y que era una de las más bonitas de la zona.

Tal vez porque era allí donde habían progresado y visto crecer a sus cinco hijos, los abuelos estaban muy apegados al lugar y la abuela podía repetir de memoria todos los chismes y todas las historias de familia, estando tan informada como si realmente hubiera nacido allí. No querían ni oír hablar de mudarse a otro sitio y espaciaban sus visitas a la ciudad en la medida de lo posible, prefiriendo que los fueran a visitar.

- Al menos, no me puedo quejar de la vista- bromeó Lynn, al tiempo que descorría las cortinas.

Como en esa zona la mayoría de las casas eran de una sola planta, desde la ventana del segundo piso se podía ver gran parte del pueblo. Pero la imagen que destacaba era la de la casa de la colina, con ese aire solitario y arrumbado de las casas viejas.

- Podría inspirarme para escribir una novela de terror¿no crees- dijo Lynn con entusiasmo.

Carolyn, que estudiaba Periodismo, le encantaba leer, en especial las novelas de misterio. Siempre había estado fascinada por la casa abandonada y de pequeña, al igual que muchos otros en Little Hangleton, se entretenía inventando espeluznantes historias de aquel sitio y de los Riddle, sus antiguos dueños. Por el contrario, a Justin, como a la mayoría de los pueblerinos, la mansión le parecía siniestra.

Más de cincuenta años atrás, la familia Riddle había sido asesinada y el único sospechoso fue el jardinero, que tenía una llave de la casa. Sin embargo, la policía de Big Hangleton, la ciudad vecina, no había tenido suficientes pruebas para encerrarle. Para los pobladores fue considerado culpable de todas formas, y el hecho de que el pobre hombre hubiera seguido trabajando allí lo había vuelto más sospechoso aún ante los ojos de sus vecinos, que le hicieron el vacío.

¿Sabes- agregó su hermana, pensativa- Nunca creí que el asesino pudiera ser el jardinero. Parecía demasiado simpático.

Probablemente Carolyn era la única persona capaz de calificar al huraño Frank Bryce de esa forma, aunque quizás tenía motivos. A la edad de ocho años, había apostado con unos chicos mayores que entraría en la casa abandonada. Pero en cuanto hubo puesto un pie en el jardín, de atrás de unos arbustos salió el jardinero, blandiendo una hoz y gritándole, furioso, porque la niña había pisado un cantero sin darse cuenta. Ella, lejos de amilanarse, le pidió disculpas, se presentó y empezó a charlar con el hombre, quien le terminó regalando una bolsita con semillas. Carolyn no había ganado la apuesta, pero sí el respeto de los demás chicos, además de algo parecido a una amistad con el anciano. Por cierto que, de haber sido bruja en lugar de _muggle_, seguro que habría sido una gryffindor, aunque tenía algunos rasgos de slytherin.

¿Y entonces quién fue¿E.T- preguntó Justin, con sorna.

Lynn era fanática de Los Expedientes Secretos X, no se perdía un capítulo y tenía un póster enorme de David Duchovny, el protagonista. Cuando se dijo que Mulder iba a abandonar la serie, Carolyn se había puesto insoportable, afirmando que iba a asesinar al director del programa. Toda la familia se burlaba de ella a costa de eso.

No que a ella le preocupase mucho, por cierto.

- Qué gracioso. A lo mejor tienes razón. Digo, la forma en que se desapareció Frank¿no pareció una abducción?

¿Una qué?

- Abducción se dice cuando te raptan los extraterrestres- respondió ella, en tono de superioridad- Ignorante.

- Sabelotodo.

Carolyn le arrojó una almohada, dando así fin a la discusión. Justin pensó un momento en la forma en que, dos veranos atrás, el viejo se había desvanecido y nadie había vuelto a saber de él.

- A lo mejor tenía unos cuantos ahorros debajo del colchón y, como aquí nadie lo quería, se fue a tomar sol a Brasil.

- Sí, ya me lo imagino, con casi ochenta años y una negra en bikini abanicándole. Hasta mi teoría es más probable que la tuya. Quizás lo mataron los fantasmas de los Riddle.

- Los fantasmas no andan asesinando gente por ahí.

- Si tú lo dices… Oye¿me acompañas hasta el locutorio? Tengo que chequear mis mails.

¿Es el primer día y ya te van a escribir- preguntó Justin, con incredulidad.

- Es que soy tan popular… todo el mundo me ama…

- Modestia aparte…

¿De qué sirve ser modesta? Te causa complejo de inferioridad.

Justin soltó la carcajada. ¡Carolyn, con complejo de inferioridad! Antes de que sucediera eso, Snape se disfrazaría de duende navideño, con medias a rayas blancas y rojas y un sombrero verde con cascabeles, y repartiría golosinas en forma de bastón.

¿No me crees? Míralo a Bruce. Es una ameba.

- No seas mala, sólo porque sea callado no quiere decir…

- …¿que sea estúpido? Bueno, si no es así, lo finge bastante bien. Pero ya dejemos de hablar de él¿me vas a acompañar o no?

Aceptó porque, si bien no se llevaba bien con las computadoras, era mejor que quedarse allí. Justin tomó su bolso y lo dejó en su dormitorio, y al pasar por la cocina saludó a su abuela por encima del hombro.

Al salir de la casa, se cruzaron con Bruce, que estaba sentado en los escalones de entrada, con la mente en otra parte. Ni siquiera levantó la vista cuando pasaron por su lado y Justin pudo oír con toda claridad a su hermana murmurar "ameba".

Tomaron por la calle Mayor y jugaron una carrera, la que ganó Justin. Lynn arguyó que le había dejado ganar por lástima y así entraron al locutorio, peleando como cuando eran niños.

Tal vez sea un buen momento para describir un poco a la familia Finch-Fletchley, antes que la historia avance demasiado y ya no quede lugar para hacerlo.

Letizia y Paul Finch-Fletchley, los padres de Justin, Carolyn y Bruce, se habían conocido en la universidad y se habían casado después de cinco años de noviazgo. Primero vivieron en una pequeña ciudad llamada Simstown, no muy lejos de Big Hangleton, pero para cuando Lynn empezó la primaria ya se habían mudado a los suburbios de una ciudad más grande.

Letizia, todavía atractiva a pesar de sus cuarenta y dos años, con su cabello y sus ojos oscuros, era una mujer de buen corazón, aunque con un carácter fuerte y una tendencia a mandar. Su hija mayor había heredado estas cualidades y a menudo estallaban peleas entre ellas, quienes difícilmente aceptaban que no tenían razón. En realidad se parecían, tanto física (aunque el cabello de Carolyn era más claro) como psíquicamente, más de lo que ninguna de las dos estaba dispuesta a admitir.

Paul tenía una personalidad más mansa y tranquila, era un hombre trabajador y sencillo, cuyo defecto quizás era hablar mucho. Justin se parecía a él, y a menudo los dos actuaban de mediadores cuando madre e hija discutían.

Carloyn tenía diecisiete y le llevaba un año a Justin, aunque a veces se comportaba como si fueran cinco. Era una chica inteligente, sincera aunque algo presumida, y le encantaba ser el centro de atención. Había convencido a todos para que la llamaran Lynn (protestaba que Carolyn era demasiado largo) y eso había desatado una pelea con su madre, que le parecía tonta la abreviatura e insistía en llamarla por su nombre completo. También se había desatado una batalla campal con el asunto de la escuela secundaria. La señora Finch-Fletchley tenía planeado enviarla a Santa Úrsula, un internado para señoritas donde con algo de suerte podrían moldear ese carácter indomable que tenía. Lo que Lynn opinó al respecto no se puede repetir por escrito. Finalmente, había terminado en el Instituto Secundario Redmond, con orientación en Ciencias de la Comunicación, que era lo que ella quería desde un principio. Carolyn Finch-Fletchey tenía una forma muy curiosa de salirse siempre con la suya.

Algo más dócil (aunque no mucho) era Justin, de ensortijado cabello castaño, quien asistía a sexto año en el Colegio de Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Era un mago, nada menos.

A pesar de ser una familia relativamente normal, se recuperaron bastante pronto de la impresión causada porque el hijo del medio estudiara en un colegio de ese tipo, y hasta la señora Finch-Fletchley se había resignado a que, en lugar de concurrir a Eton, Justin estudiara Encantamientos, Historia de la Magia y Pociones, sobre todo después de leer los libros de Gilderoy Lockhart, pero esa es otra historia.

Y luego estaba Bruce, con trece años de edad. A decir verdad, no había mucho que decir sobre él. Tenía el pelo negro y tez oscura, como los Moretti, y al revés de sus hermanos, su cabello era bien lacio. Era de contextura baja y corpulenta, lo que le daba, pese a ser flaco, un aspecto rectangular. No era especialmente feo, pero tampoco lindo, era más bien común y corriente. Sin duda alguna, aquella era la característica más peculiar que tenía: jamás llamaba la atención. Al contrario que el resto de su familia, era muy callado. Por lo general no era de expresar su opinión, sino más dado a dejarse mandar, en especial por su madre, razón por la cual Lynn no lo tenía en muy alta estima. Una vez Jimmy, su primo, había dado en llamarle "Bruce el Manso" y Lynn había opinado que era más indicado "Bruce el Idiota". Justin trataba de defenderlo, aunque tenía que admitir para sus adentros que la mayor parte del tiempo era difícil notar que Bruce estaba allí.

Por otra parte, había sido el único en cumplir el deseo de su madre de que fuera a Eton, pero en verdad no era un alumno muy brillante. Lo único en que sobresalía era el fútbol, que era una de las pocas cosas por las que mostraba entusiasmo.

Así eran los Finch-Fletchley, que a pesar de sus diferencias y de alguna que otra crisis doméstica, convivían en paz la mayor parte del tiempo y probablemente todos se quisieran, aunque a veces con el ir y venir de la vida cotidiana no pensaran mucho en ello, como sucede con la mayoría de los integrantes de una familia normal. O al menos, así eran hasta que estalló el problema de Bruce.

Tardaron una hora en el locutorio, Carolyn tenía la casilla a rebosar de e-mails de amigos y "novios" (en plural, nada menos. Lynn tenía la opinión de que la vida era demasiado corta para salir con un solo chico por vez), durante la cual Justin se entretuvo navegando por Internet, con la que no se entendía muy bien que digamos. Después de todo, en el mundo mágico no se utilizaba la electricidad.

Cuando regresaron, ambos hablando a todo lo que da, se toparon con Bruce, que seguía en la misma posición de antes. Justin se preguntó si su hermana no tendría razón y el chico tenía un problema psicológico de verdad.

Recién entonces notó qué miraba su hermano menor con tanta fijeza: la mansión de los Riddle. Había cierta expresión de fascinación en su rostro que a Justin no le gustó. Lo más probable era que fuesen imaginaciones suyas, pero no podía evitar pensar que la casa parecía ejercer una extraña influencia en las personas. Recordaba cómo, siendo más chico, al pasar en bicicleta por enfrente de ella sentía las piernas más pesadas y se le hacía difícil seguir pedaleando. Tenía la impresión de que el lugar lo atraía y rechazaba a un tiempo, tal vez por esa atmósfera de poder y maldad que desprendía, como la de… la de…

¿Cómo qué? No podía recordarlo. Decidió que no era importante y entró a la casa.

A menudo Justin sentía cosas que otras gente no. También podía ver más allá que la mayoría, pero solía ignorar este hecho, porque sonaba demasiado sobrenatural. Sin embargo había veces en que no podía negarlo, como cuando encontraba cosas supuestamente perdidas para siempre, adivinaba lo que la otra persona iba a decir o tocaba determinada objeto y veía algo relacionado con él. Por ejemplo, una vez había agarrado una pava y supo al instante que el rayón que tenía en un costado era de la vez que la dueña, apresurada en atender el teléfono, la había volcado.

En algunas ocasiones, muy raras, podía darse cuenta de lo que iba pasar, nada importante, sino cosas como qué nota tendría en un examen segundos antes de que se lo entregaran o s a quién se le caería el tenedor durante el almuerzo. Cuando pasaba esto, solía decirse que era casualidad. No creía en la Adivinación, todos los que seguían la materia aseguraban que Trelawney era una farsante. Él estudiaba Runas.

Si bien él nunca había dicho palabra de esto a nadie, Carolyn lo había llegado a sospechar, pero se había cuidado bien de no mencionarlo. Como bien suponía, Justin hablaría de ello cuando estuviera dispuesto a aceptarlo y por cierto que aquel momento aun no había llegado.


	3. Vuelta a Hogwarts

**Capítulo 2: Vuelta a Hogwarts**

- Apresúrense un poco¿quieren? Justin, perderás el tren.

Este tipo de comentarios eran normales el primer día de clases. Su madre solía ponerse algo irritable si la despertaban muy temprano y ese día había tenido que levantarse seis y media para llevar a Bruce hasta la escuela, por lo que era mejor no darle motivos para que se la agarrara con ellos.

- Ya, Lets, que estamos llegando temprano- la tranquilizó su marido, que estaba de un humor más afable.

En efecto, eran las once menos veinticinco cuando llegaron a King's Cross. Mientras Lynn (que tenía la suerte de empezar el colegio recién la semana siguiente) iba a buscar un carrito, a su madre le dio por ponerse sentimental. Justin agradeció que todavía no hubiesen cruzado la barrera del andén y nadie que lo reconociera pudiera escuchar la conversación. Para rescatar a su hijo mayor del abrazo materno, el señor Finch-Fletchley decidió cortar por lo sano.

- Tampoco se va al polo, Lets. Y ya está mayorcito, tiene dieciséis años, como para que lo expongas a cosas así.

Letizia Finch-Fletchley no solía ponerse sentimental, por lo que le faltaba práctica, y este simple comentario le hizo recobrar el sentido común. De inmediato se puso en su pose de Teniente General acostumbrada, y empezó a darle todas las recomendaciones y advertencias de siempre. La interrumpió el regreso de Carolyn con el carrito y la tarea de colocar el pesado baúl sobre éste la distrajo de su discurso. Luego Justin se apresuró en decir que quería ir al tren ya para conseguir un buen asiento, cuando en realidad quería despedirse antes de que a su madre le diera otro ataque de sentimiento. Claro que esto era muy improbable, pero era mejor asegurarse. Así que los saludó por última vez y cruzó la garita de pasajes (con el grito de "no te olvides de escribir, alcornoque" de su hermana), llegando de esa forma al andén 9¾.

¡Ey, Justin¡Justin, aquí!

La primera persona conocida que vio fue a Sally-Anne Perks, que agitaba los brazos para que la localizara entre la multitud. Estaba con sus padres, una pareja de mediana edad, y su hermano menor, Gilbert, quien empezaba cuarto.

- Eh, hola- saludó Justin, algo shokeado por el extraño atuendo de su amiga.

Sally era aficionada a los colores fuertes, pero esta vez se había superado a sí misma. Llevaba una remera ajustada con un estampado psicodélico, en color turquesa, violeta y verde loro, además de unos rotosos jeans teñidos de fucsia y unas zapatillas naranja flúor. Parecía un muestrario y no tuvo ningún reparo en decírselo. Lejos de ofenderse, ella se rió por el comentario.

- Es que, como es el último día antes de sufrir el negro todo el año, decidí salir lo más alegre posible- explicó, al tiempo que tintineaban sus pulseras brillantes y se movían sus aros hechos con plumas de colores¿Y qué tal te ha ido en casa de Ernie?

- Bien, fue divertido. El padre nos llevó a ver un partido de quidditch…

Como Sally era de familia _muggle_, al igual que él, nunca había visto un partido fuera de los del colegio y se mostró más interesada en la descripción del estadio y del público que del juego en sí. Cuando terminó de relatarlo todo (y eso quiere decir _todo_), ella comenzó a contarle sus vacaciones, hasta que la señora Perks les advirtió que se hacía tarde.

- Ups, es cierto- admitió Sally- Corramos antes que nos quedemos sin asientos.

Empezaron a andar hacia el tren, cuando la madre de la chica la agarró por el brazo.

¿Es que no te vas a despedir?

- Ups, se me olvidaba.

Dio un beso rápido a su padre en la mejilla, abrazó a su madre y le hizo una seña a su hermano, que se había ido con sus amigos. Ahora sí corrieron al primer compartimento que no estaba lleno a rebalsar que encontraron y, con ciertas dificultades, lograron subir los baúles. Justin seguía pensando, al igual que en su primer viaje a Hogwarts, que tendrían que inventar un método más práctico para acomodar esos armatostes que tenían por equipaje.

En la tarea de buscar gente conocida, divisaron a Ernie Macmillan y a Hannah Abbot sentados juntos. Parecieron sobresaltarse al verlos, además de que Hannah se puso roja y al chico le faltó poco.

¿Por qué será que tengo la impresión que interrumpimos algo- susurró Sally, después de darle un terrible codazo a su amigo.

Justin tenía una opinión parecida, y no pudo evitar sonreír al recordar que Sally y su mejor amiga, Susan Bones, venían prediciendo que esos dos terminarían juntos desde el primer año. Se sentaron frente a ellos y conversaron un rato.

¿Y sobreviviste a la casa de tus abuelos- preguntó Hannah.

- Bueno, podría haber sido peor. Creo.

¿Tu hermana siguió agarrándose de los pelos con Bruce?

La pregunta había sido de Sally, claro está. Hannah jamás habría dicho algo así. Si bien había cambiado desde que la conocía, seguía siendo algo tímida y (como hubiera dicho Lynn, mandándose la parte con su lenguaje de periodista) recatada. Sally, en cambio, no se hacía mucho problema con eso que digamos.

- De los pelos no, pero es que nadie puede agarrarse de los pelos con Bruce. Le puedes decir cualquier cosa, por más espantosa que sea, y él se queda tan tranquilo. Igual, este verano estaba irreconocible. Hasta iba a jugar al fútbol con algunos chicos de allí y eso es lo más sociable que hizo nunca.

Recordaba bien los comentarios de la abuela al respecto.

- Nena, yo no sé como lo dejas a Brucie estar con esos muchachos, que son unos vagos y mucho mayores que él.

- Ay, mam�- había respondido Letizia- sólo va a jugar al fútbol. Además, yo fui a la escuela con los padres de esos chicos y la mamá de Billy Harrison fue mi mejor amiga toda la primaria. Y le llevan tres años, que no es tanto.

Probablemente ella sabía que una vez que su hijo menor hacía amigos fácilmente no era conveniente poner demasiadas trabas.

Sus amigos se rieron con las teorías de su hermana del asesinato de los Riddle, en especial con lo de los fantasmas vengativos.

¿Riddle has dicho que se llamaban los tipos- quiso saber Ernie.

- Sí¿por¿Conoces a alguien llamado así?

Ernie lo miró con expresión extraña y tardó en contestar.

- No, por lo que puedo recordar, _yo_ no conozco a nadie con ese nombre.

A Justin no le gustó del todo el tono en que lo dijo, pero lo dejó pasar. No se le ocurría ningún motivo para que Ernie se interesara por los Riddle, pero supuso que había sido curiosidad nada más. De no haber tenido aquel recuerdo de su segundo año tan enterrado en su mente, inmediatamente habría comprendido lo que pasaba. Pero lo tenía bloqueado, así que ignoró esa mala impresión de que estaba pasando por alto algo importante y olvidó el asunto.

Sally localizó a Susan y se marchó con ella. Al cabo de un rato, Justin también se fue. Sentía que allí sobraba y fue a sentarse con Osvald Gardner y Denzel Diamond, compañeros de clase, con los cuales se puso a hablar de quidditch, probablemente el único tema de conversación posible entre chicos magos o eso parecía.

El viaje fue tan largo como de costumbre, pero a Justin se le pasó volando. Por cierto que no estuvo falto de diversión, aunque quizás la señora del carrito no pensó lo mismo cuando un par de alumnos prendieron fuego el compartimento con unos petardos mágicos y ella tuvo que correr a apagarlo, tan sólo para citar un ejemplo.

Es de suponer que no hace falta explicar detalladamente la Selección, ni tampoco el banquete, ya que fue muy parecido al del año anterior, sólo que algo más sombrío. Eran de público conocimiento la cantidad horrorosa de _muggles_ muertos de forma "misteriosa", al igual que las muchas apariciones de la Marca Oscura en casas de magos asesinados.

Pero a pesar que todo estaba tan mal, todavía quedaba una esperanza, según el discurso de Dumbledore, de derrotar a Quien-No-Debe-Nombrarse, si se mantenían unidos. Justin notó algunas miradas de escepticismo en muchos chicos, sobre todo de la mesa de Slytherin. A él le hubiera gustado darle la razón al director, pero se preguntó si no sería porque eso era lo que quería creer.

Después de la comida, fueron hacia la Sala Común de Hufflepuff, pasando por la puerta oculta, y luego al dormitorio. Allí nada había cambiado, por cierto, salvo el cartelito de la puerta, que ahora rezaba "Sexto año". Hubo una discusión entre Osvald y Jonás Spurgeon (otro compañero suyo, quien había sido castigado con un nombre especialmente feo) que terminó en una espectacular guerra de almohadas todos contra todos y en la cual por poco rompen la ventana. Cuando se cansaron de destrozar la ropa de cama, cayeron rendidos del sueño.

Justin tuvo una pesadilla muy extraña. Estaba en un aula a oscuras, nada que ver con Hogwarts, donde había un grupo de adolescentes fumando y una botella de cerveza medio vacía sobre una mesa. Uno de ellos estaba al lado de la puerta, atento a cualquier sonido de afuera. Era evidente que estaba para avisar si se acercaba alguien, mientras los otros charlaban y se reían de forma estridente. Tardó un rato en distinguir bien los uniformes y poder reconocerlos, a causa del humo y la falta de luz. Eran nada menos que los de Eton, el colegio de su hermano. Y él siempre había pensado que eran todos unos amargos.

En un momento, el que estaba de campana salió del aula sin que nadie lo notara. Justin trataba de escrutar en las sombras para ver los rostros, pero las únicas luces eran las de los cigarrillos. Hasta que uno prendió un encededor y prendió el cigarrillo del que tenía al lado, iluminándole las facciones. Justin dio un respingo.

_Era Bruce_.

Si había alguien, de todos los que conocía, al que jamás hubiera imaginado en esa situación, era él. Volvió a acordarse de los comentarios de su abuela sobre los amigos de Bruce en Little Hangleton. _Unos vagos…_

De pronto, se abrió la puerta de par en par y la luz entró a raudales. Todos, hasta Justin, fueron momentáneamente cegados. Cuando se acostumbraron sus ojos, Justin vio a una mujer de unos sesenta años con aspecto de profesora, que estaba dando alaridos, toda roja, mientras señalaba con dedo acusador a los alumnos.

Lo que ocurrió a continuación, él no lo supo: se despertó con la garganta seca. Se levantó a tomar agua y notó un fuerte olor en el aire: humo de cigarrillo.

Frunció la nariz, tratando de volver a captar el olor. No sintió nada. Habría sido su imaginación. Al volverse a acostar, soñó con otra cosa, y para la mañana siguiente ya no recordaba nada del primer sueño.

Tal vez fue por eso que se sorprendió al recibir la carta de Lynn, contándole que habían sancionado a Bruce en Eton, suspendiéndolo de las clases por _a)Estar fuera del dormitorio a la medianoche_, por _b)Fumar_ y _c)Beber_ _cerveza_, que se resumían en _d)Conducta inapropiada_. Aunque, quizás, en el fondo ya lo sospechara.


	4. Días Oscuros

**Capítulo 3: Días oscuros**

Varios meses pasaron desde el primer día de clases y por cierto que las cosas cambiaron mucho en el hogar de los Finch-Fletchley. Justin, a causa de la distancia, se enteraba de los detalles por las cartas de Carolyn, quien lo veía todo en vivo y en directo. Si bien su escuela también era un internado, tenía la diferencia de que los alumnos regresaban a sus casas en el fin de semana y así era como estaba en medio del campo de batalla, por decirlo de alguna manera.

El eje de todo, por una vez en la vida, era Bruce. Después de la suspensión en el primer día de clase, no volvió a repetir ninguna cosa de ese tipo, pero su conducta cambió radicalmente. Antes sus notas no pasaban de ocho, pero ahora habían caído en picada. No daba problemas en clase, aunque tampoco se podía decir que fuera un alumno ejemplar. Según sus profesores, se pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo mirando por la ventana, ajeno a lo que sucediese a su alrededor. Y por lo que dejaba traslucir Lynn, Bruce había pasado de ser un chico tímido pero educado a ser taciturno y huraño.

La situación llegó a tal punto que la psicóloga de Eton sugirió que sería mejor para Bruce que lo cambiaran a un colegio menos exigente. No hace falta explicar la reacción de Letizia Finch-Fletchley. Finalmente, su marido la convenció y Bruce empezó a ir a un secundario cerca de su casa, que no era internado. Al parecer, esto lo favoreció, ya que sus notas mejoraron… algo.

Su madre le había escrito, contándole muy poco de todo esto y en palabras tan escuetas que Justin se dio cuenta que no quería pensar mucho en ello. No, definitivamente las cosas en su casa no marchaban bien.

Afortunadamente, en Hogwarts no era así. Si bien recién había pasado Halloween, ya corrían rumores sobre los preparativos para Navidad. Gran parte de los alumnos se quedaría, sus padres parecían creer que el colegio era más seguro que sus casas. Al parecer, los festejos estaban planeados para levantar un poco los ánimos de todos, opacados por la realidad que estaban pasando. Aunque fuera cierto que en el castillo para muchos era más difícil creer en lo que ocurría allá afuera, más de uno tenía parientes o conocidos que habían padecido bajo el poder del Señor Oscuro, y había familias destrozadas. Ya se sentía el clima de desconfianza y angustia de quince años atrás. La experiencia era nueva para ellos, por lo tanto más difícil de soportar, y cada vez que alguien recibía El Profeta Diario en su correspondencia, sus compañeros se abalanzaban para leer las noticias. No eran muy alegres. Sin embargo, intuían que la cosa todavía no era tan grave. El día que no aparecieran noticias en el periódico (o directamente dejara de publicarse), sabrían que había comenzado el verdadero terror.

A pesar de esto, la gente trataba de mantener la moral más o menos alta. Tal vez porque eran jóvenes lo lograban la mayoría de las veces. Algo curioso era que los pasillos jamás estaban en silencio. Siempre había charlas y risas, aunque estas últimas sonaran falsas. Nadie lo decía, pero era un hecho que ninguno sentía que pudiera soportar el vacío del silencio, por lo que se la pasaban hablando todo el rato, más no fuera porque el sonido de sus voces los tranquilizaba.

Había algunos (pocos, por suerte) que hasta parecían satisfechos con la situación y no era una actitud fingida. Uno de los ejemplos más claros era, sin lugar a dudas, Draco Malfoy. Justin siempre arqueaba una ceja al verlo pasar, con alguna cabeza hueca (como solía llamarlas Sally, muy acertadamente) colgada al cuello y riéndose tontamente, la mayoría de las veces Pansy Parkinson. La única persona que le caía peor que Malfoy era Blaise Zabini, otro Slytherin, vaya coincidencia. La verdad era que a ese no lo soportaban ni sus propios compañeros. Era un idiota total. Solía sentarse detrás de Justin, en clase de Encantamientos, y decir cosas del estilo "Eh, cabeza de estropajo¿se te olvidó peinarte hoy?". Nadie se reía de sus chistes y cuanto más le decían que cerrara la boca, más insoportable se ponía. Sin ir más lejos, una vez Malfoy ordenó a sus guardaespaldas (Justin nunca se acordaba de los nombres) que lo hicieran callar. No pregunten cómo. Probablemente, ésa fue la única vez que Justin estuvo de acuerdo con algo que hiciera o dijera Malfoy. A Hannah, Zabini le daba lástima… y con eso está dicho todo.

Claro que había cosas más alegres en qué pensar, por supuesto. Como Mandy Brocklehurst, por citar un ejemplo.

Mandy iba a Ravenclaw y compartía con Justin las clases de, ajj, Pociones y de Runas Antiguas. Se habían hecho amigos durante un trabajo en parejas (de Runas), a finales del año anterior, y él se había quedado prendado de su sonrisa. Era una chica muy bonita, quizás no tanto como Padma Patil, su mejor amiga, pero infinitamente más simpática y alegre. Siempre parecía estar riéndose. A Justin se le hacía difícil concentrarse en Pociones teniéndola a sólo tres calderos de distancia. Pero nunca le había ido muy bien en esa materia, así que no le importaba mucho.

Por algún extraño motivo, a Sally no le caía bien. Cuando Mandy se acercaba a hablar con él después de una clase, ella siempre fruncía la nariz y se marchaba apenas la chica llegaba junto a ellos. Eso, si no se le ocurría a tiempo un comentario sarcástico para hacer. Si Justin le preguntaba qué le pasaba, ella se mordía el labio inferior y murmuraba "nada, sólo me parece una estirada, como esa Padma Patil". Él ya había desistido de decirle que Mandy era en realidad una chica muy agradable, nada que ver con su amiga. Sally, sencillamente, no quería escuchar. Tenía que ser _tan_ terca.

En el fondo, Justin se alegraba cuando Sally los dejaba solos en los momentos que Mandy iba a hablar con él. Eran tan pocos…

* * *

Tenía que tener cuidado. Mucho cuidado.

Arabella Figg se frotó las sienes, tratando de quitarse ese incipiente dolor de cabeza. Ya se había tomado una poción para quitárselo, pero como nunca había sido muy buena en Pociones….

Volvió a mirar los pergaminos desparramados sobre la mesa y los revisó uno por uno, buscando algo que pudiera serle útil. Algo que diera una pista sobre su paradero, pero no conseguía concentrarse. Las letras danzaban ante sus ojos. Necesitaba dormir.

Pero no podía hacerlo. No hasta que descubriera la verdad. De eso dependían muchas cosas, lo sabía muy bien. Aunque no pareciera obtener ningún resultado satisfactorio. Había enviado a su sobrina, Constance Carrol (una Auror, como lo había sido la propia Arabella en su juventud) y a Remus Lupin, para que consiguieran toda la información disponible y se la trajeran. Y por cierto que habían obtenido bastante, tanto de los documentos y escritos disponibles como los que estaban a buen recaudo en el Ministerio. Por cierto, a Consy no le faltaban métodos.

Y aun así, todo había sido en vano. No había allí nada que sirviera para algo. Sólo una vieja leyenda, contada una y otra vez de distintas formas. Nada que indicara dónde se encontraba la Antorcha de Llama Verde.

Para la mayoría de la gente, la Antorcha no era más que un mito, un cuento contado por la abuela a la hora de dormir. Pero la Orden del Fénix, el grupo de resistencia contra Voldemort comandado por Dumbledore, sabía que no era así. La Antorcha de Llama Verde no sólo era real, sino que era su única esperanza de derrotar a Voldemort. El fuego de la Antorcha quemaba la maldad, dejando intacto lo bueno y lo inocente. Éste lo sabía y por eso también la buscaba, para destruirla. Ellos tenían que evitarlo, encontrándola primero.

Leyó minuciosamente los escritos por undécima vez. Y entonces lo vio. Lo que estaba buscando. Se quedó con el pergamino a escasos centímetros de sus ojos, sin atreverse a creerlo. Y había estado todo el tiempo bajo su nariz, sólo que ella lo había pasado por alto.

Enrolló el documento y, guardándoselo en el bolsillo, se levantó del sillón. Tenía que darse prisa. Pero sobre todo, tenía que tener cuidado. Mucho cuidado.


	5. Sueños y Premoniciones

Capítulo 4: Sueños y premoniciones

_Corre. Corre. Huye. Rápido. No te quedes atrás._

_Que vienen ellos. Los monstruos. Sin rostro. Sin nombre. Tienes que correr._

_Antes que te atrapen. Antes que te maten._

_Las Nike resbalaban en el pasto, húmedo de rocío, haciéndole caer y tropezar, una y otra vez. Y otra vez se levantaba y echaba a correr de nuevo. Podía escucharlos, sentirlos detrás suyo, con los brazos estirados para agarrarlo. No podía permitirlo. No después de lo que había visto. No después de lo que había oído. Aquella mujer…sus amigos. Habían pagado caro el que los atraparan. No pasaría lo mismo con él. No. No._

_Saltó el muro con agilidad. No había tiempo de salir por el portón. Empezó a subir la colina, corriendo hacia el único escondite posible. Al llegar arriba, pasó el seto como pudo, arañándose las manos y las mejillas. Pero eso no importaba ahora. Tenía que seguir, aunque le faltara la respiración y le doliera el costado._

_Entonces, escuchó una voz dentro de su cabeza._

No corras hacia la casa.

_Pero era el único lugar en el que podía refugiarse._

No vayas allí.

_Ellos se acercaban. Tenía que esconderse. No podía seguir corriendo. Tenía que encontrar donde ocultarse. Pero no la casa. No esa casa._

_Se acercaban. Cada vez más próximos. Más peligrosos. No podría escapar…ya casi lo alcanzaban…iban a matarlo…_

Justin Finch-Fletchley se despertó gritando.

Justin¡Justin! Despiértate.

¿Llamo a Madam Pomfrey? Parece un ataque.

No… no sé. A mí también me está asustando.

De improviso, Justin abrió los ojos y se incorporó bruscamente, dándose la frente contra la cabeza de Jonás.

¡Auch- gimieron ambos al unísono.

¡Se despertó- exclamó una voz, posiblemente la de Osvald.

Claro que se despertó- respondió Jonás, frotándose la frente.

Justin miró alrededor. Estaban las luces encendidas y sus cuatro compañeros de dormitorio estaban junto a su cama, en piyama.

¿Qué pasó?

Tuviste una pesadilla- contestó Ernie- Hace media hora que te estamos sacudiendo para que te despiertes.

Dabas unos alaridos… Pensamos en llamar a Madam Pomfrey, a lo mejor tenías fiebre…

…o un ataque de epilepsia…

¿Con qué soñabas?

No me acuerdo- admitió Justin. En su memoria sólo había alguien corriendo, huyendo de algo. Pero no recordaba qué.

_No corras hacia la casa_.

La frase le vino de golpe. Algo que tenía que ver con el sueño. Pero¿qué?

Oye, no es por nada, pero¿estás bien?

¿No quieres ir a ver a Madam Pomfrey?

Estoy bien- respondió, algo cortante, aunque no era esa su intención. Pero se sentía tan cansado… Como si hubiera corrido kilómetros.

Seguro¿no?

Sí, estoy seguro. Fue sólo una pesadilla.

Satisfechos con esta respuesta, Jonás, Osvald y Denzel se fueron a dormir. Ernie, sin embargo, no se quedó tan tranquilo. Pero como los otros habían apagado las luces, decidió dejar las preguntas para el día siguiente.

Eh¿Justin¡Justin¿Podemos hablar un momento?

Justin giró y se encontró frente a Ernie. No debió haber puesto buena cara a juzgar por la expresión de su amigo.

La verdad sea dicha, Justin no estaba de buen humor ese día. La mitad de los de Hufflepuff se había enterado que la noche anterior había sufrido un ataque (probable-mente por boca de Osvald) y había tenido que explicarles a todos que no había sido más que una pesadilla, que se encontraba bien y no, no había ido a ver a Madam Pomfrey, no hacía falta ir a buscar el chaleco de fuerza, gracias por preguntar. Si a eso se le sumaba un dolor de cabeza por dormir mal y una mala nota en Transformaciones, quedaba la síntesis perfecta de un mal día.

¿Qué pasa, Ernie?

Sólo quería saber si estás bien. Me asustaste anoche.

Otra vez no. ¿Todo el mundo tenía que preguntar lo mismo¿Jamás habían tenido una pesadilla? Al parecer, no.

Estoy perfectamente, nunca me sentí mejor- contestó, mientras volvía a darse la vuelta y empezaba a caminar hacia el Gran Salón para el almuerzo. En realidad, sabía que no tenía que tratar así a Ernie, él no tenía la culpa de lo que le pasara. Era normal que se preocupara, teniendo en cuenta los alaridos que había pegado la noche anterior. Pero Justin no se sentía bien y ese día le costaba ser amable.

No es la primera vez que hablas dormido¿sabes?

Justin se paró en seco y volvió a girar.

¿Hablé dormido?

Okey, de acuerdo, él hablaba mucho, pero nunca dormido, hasta donde él sabía, al menos.

Sí, hablaste dormido. No se te entendía mucho, con los gritos, pero creo que mencionaste a tu hermano, Bruce.

¿Mencioné a Bruce?

No podía más que repetir lo que decía Ernie. ¿Había soñado con Bruce? No se acordaba.

Y dijiste algo de una casa.

_No corras hacia la casa_. Otra vez esa casa. ¿Qué tenía que ver en todo eso? Vaya uno a saber. A lo mejor se había quedado traumatizado con la película esa, _La casa de la montaña embrujada_ o algo así. Ahora que lo decía, le parecía recordar una colina en el sueño, alguien corriendo cuesta arriba… ¿Para qué se esforzaba en revivir una pesadilla¿A quién podía importarle?

Bueno, no creo que sea tan importante. Cualquiera le puede pasar de decir algo mientras duerme. Y no caminé sonámbulo, después de todo.

Se dio vuelta nuevamente, pero sólo había dado un par de pasos cuando de pronto recordó algo.

¿Dijiste que no era la primera vez que hablo dormido?

Ernie asintió en silencio.

¿Cuándo fue la otra vez?

Un par de noches después de que te dieran de beber el jugo de mandrágora, en nuestro segundo año. Después que cerraran la Cámara de los Secretos.

La Cámara de los Secretos. ¿Hace cuánto que no pensaba en eso? Siglos. Lo recordaba lo menos posible. Había sido tan horrible…

¿Te acuerdas que dije?

Ernie pensó un momento.

Creo que dijiste un nombre. Un tal Tim Riddle o algo así. Como el de la casa esa. La que nos contaste en el tren.

_- T.M Riddle_- murmuró Justin, sin darse cuenta que había hablado en voz alta, abstraído en sus propios pensamientos. _T.M Riddle_. Un libro negro… algo horrible tras sus tapas. La maldad y el terror que ocultaba… Como la casa. La casa de los Riddle.

Ernie notó que los labios de Justin estaban blancos y sus ojos, idos. Parecía estar a miles de kilómetros de allí.

Eh, Justin, vuelve¡Justin¿Estás bien?

Éste parpadeó y miró a su alrededor, con aire perdido.

¿Eh? Ah, sí. Estoy bien. Perfectamente. ¿Sabes que hay de comer? Me estoy muriendo de hambre.

Y antes de que pudiera frenarlo, en dos zancadas ya había llegado a las puertas del comedor. Se metió entre la gente, alegrándose de escuchar voces a su alrededor, que lo distrajeran de sus pensamientos.

_T.M Riddle_. ¿Quién era¿Dónde lo había oído nombrar antes¿Era uno de los Riddle asesinados? Seguro. No se acordaba que nadie le hubiera dicho sus nombres de pila, pero… Podría haberlos escuchado en cualquier lugar. Había pasado muchos veranos en Little Hangleton y allí todos hablaban del asesinato. ¿Y por qué había soñado con ello¿Qué tenía que ver Bruce con todo eso?

Se encogió de hombros. Vaya uno a saber porqué uno sueña lo que sueña. No tenía ninguna importancia. Ni el sueño ni la casa.

Tampoco la fijación con la que Bruce la miraba ese verano…

Harry se frotó la frente dolorida. Hermione lo notó.

Harry, tienes que ir a hablar con Dumbledore. Ya sabes que siempre que la cicatriz…

Ya lo sé, ya lo sé.

Entonces¿por qué no lo haces- intervino Ron.

Voy a ir cuando termine la clase¿de acuerdo?

Tuvieron que darse por satisfechos con esa respuesta. Sabían que cuando Harry hablaba en ese tono, más valía no insistir.

Mientras sus amigos volvían a prestar atención a la profesora McGonagall, trató de recordar el sueño que había tenido la noche anterior.

Estaba en un cementerio. No podía recordar si era el mismo que había visto en su cuarto año, pero daba igual. Era de noche, sin luna, y la única luz provenía de una fogata. En torno a ésta había un montón de hombres con túnicas negras y máscaras, Death Eaters, sin ninguna duda. Parecían estar realizando un rito o algo así, no se veía bien desde donde él estaba. Alguien estaba hablando a los demás.

Supo que era Lord Voldemort por el tono de voz, aunque no podía distinguir lo que decía. Estaba al lado del fuego, en el centro del círculo de Death Eaters, y sostenía de los cabellos a una persona. Ésta no llevaba máscara, pero como mantenía la cabeza gacha, no se notaban sus rasgos. Voldemort la sacudía, exibiéndola como si de un trofeo se tratara.

Harry iba a acercarse para ver mejor, pero escuchó pasos y voces a sus espaldas. Se dio la vuelta rápidamente.

Por entre las tumbas, vio el reflejo de unas linternas y le llegó el eco de las risas. Cuando estuvieron más cerca, Harry se dio cuenta que eran un grupo de chicos, más o menos de su edad, y parecían borrachos. Por la ropa, era obvio que se trataba de _muggles_. Unos llevaban aerosoles y otros, palos con los que golpeaban las lápidas.

Harry miró a los Death Eaters, que no parecían haber notado nada, tan concentrados estaban en su Señor. Harry volvió a mirar a los adolescentes y les hizo señas para que se alejaran, pero no lo vieron. Corriendo agachado, se acercó a ellos y les dijo que se fueran, pero no lo escucharon. Lo dijo más fuerte. Les gritó. Pero ni ellos ni los Death Eaters lo escucharon. No podían porque, en realidad, él no se encontraba allí, sino en el castillo, pero no lo sabía.

Rogó que Voldemort no notara a los _muggles._ Que siguiera concentrado en su rito. Que los otros se dieran media vuelta y se fueran, sin ser vistos. Pero no fue así.

El grupo de chicos vio a los Death Eaters quienes, evidentemente, llamaron su atención. Se ocultaron detrás de unas tumbas para ver la escena. Pasó un rato, Harry no supo cuánto. Pero de repente, uno de los muchachos estornudó.

Lo que ocurrió después fue muy confuso. Voldemort levantó la cabeza y vio al grupo. Sus ojos escarlata brillaron en la oscuridad, con un destello malvado.

_Mátenlos a todos. Todos ellos. Que no sobreviva un maldito _muggle.

La cicatriz le empezó a doler horriblemente y cayó hacia delante, dándose la cabeza contra la hierba húmeda de rocío. Escuchó gritos de furia, chillidos de terror y pasos apresurados.

Después, comenzaron los destellos de luz verde, y Harry se despertó, bañado en sudor.

Cuando terminaron las clases de la tarde (doble de Adivinación, puaj) se decidió a ir a hablar con Dumbledore. Se dirigió hacia su despacho y, como de costumbre, se quedó estancado delante de la gárgola, sin saber la contraseña. A esa altura, el director ya se las daba (cualquier cosa antes que volviera a ocurrir algo como lo de Crouch), pero las cambiaba tan a menudo y eran tan estrafalarias que hasta los profesores tenían dificultades en recordarlas. Incluso había habido una ocasión en la que el propio Dumbledore había tenido que dormir en la sala de profesores, ya que no se acordaba ni de la contraseña ni del hechizo que servía para cambiarla. Después de la contractura que le agarró por dormir en un sillón desvencijado, tuvo algo más de cuidado en recordar sus propias contraseñas.

Como fuere, el caso era que desde la última vez que había ido allí la contraseña había cambiado y no recordaba la nueva. Empezó a decir cuanta marca de golosinas se le ocurrió, después siguió con los modelos de las escobas (nunca se sabía) y por último terminó diciendo lo primero que le iba a la cabeza, hasta que se quedó sin ideas.

Justo cuando ya estaba por ponerse a gritar, con la vaga esperanza de que el profesor lo escuchara, vio acercarse a la profesora Sprout, acompañada de Justin Finch-Fletchley, que tenía el aspecto de quien se dirige a la horca (o en el caso de Neville Longbottom, a enfrentarse al _boggart_ del ropero).

Profesora- la llamó cuando estuvo lo bastante próxima para escucharlo¿Podría, por favor, decirme la contraseña? Necesito hablar con el profesor Dumbledore. Es algo urgente, profesora.

Esto también es urgente, Potter. Le avisaré al profesor Dumbledore que usted quiere hablarle, pero tendrá que esperar.

Y con estas palabras, se dirigió a la gárgola, seguida de Justin, que estaba del color del pergamino. La puerta se cerró tras ellos y Harry se sentó a esperar, un tanto ofuscado, a que regresaran, mientras trataba de acordarse de la pesadilla con todos los detalles posibles. Podría haber allí una pista, aunque ínfima, de los planes de Lord Voldemort, por lo que tenía una importancia vital para la Orden del Fénix.

No tardaron mucho en salir. Si antes Justin había parecido enfermo, ahora tenía un aspecto lívido. Harry se preguntó qué era lo que habría hecho, porque la única razón que se le ocurrió para que tuviera esa cara era la expulsión. Sin embargo, la profesora Sprout no parecía enojada con él, sino más bien triste, y lo sujetaba del hombro como para infundirle ánimos. Cuando pasaron junto a él, la bruja le dijo:

El profesor Dumbledore te está esperando. La contraseña es "Draco dormiens nunquam titillandus".

Harry hizo un gesto de despedida con la cabeza a Justin, que no respondió. Tenía la vista clavada en el suelo y avanzaba arrastrando los pies. Pensó que él, en su lugar, se sentiría igual. Si tuviera que volver con los Dursley… Sería espantoso, sencillamente.

Traspasó la puerta y, demasiado impaciente para esperar a que la escalera lo llevara hasta arriba, subió los escalones de dos en dos. Al llegar arriba, golpeó la puerta tres veces:

Pasa, Harry.

Su voz sonó cansina y al verlo, Harry pensó que estaba más avejentado que nunca. Estaba encorvado sobre el escritorio, con ojeras debajo de los ojos. Estaba metiendo un papel blanco en un sobre, común y corriente, lo que llamó su atención. Los magos usan sobres de pergamino y aquel tenía aspecto de ser _muggle_ (sobre todo porque en una esquina decía, con tinta azul, "vía aérea"). Se acordó de Justin, que no era de familia mágica sino _muggle_.

Al verlo entrar, el director levantó la cabeza y su mirada recobró un poco de su antiguo brillo, aunque instantes más tarde su rostro se ensombreció.

Otra vez la cicatriz¿verdad?

Harry asintió mientras se dejaba caer en una silla.

¿Viste algo esta vez?

Le contó sobre la pesadilla, agregando todo lo que pudo recordar. Cuando terminó, la expresión de Dumbledore era más sombría que nunca.

Me lo temía- murmuró, más para sí mismo que para Harry¿Dijiste que sostenía a alguien de los cabellos- preguntó, volviendo a levantar la cabeza¿Y no llevaba máscara?

Me pareció que no- contestó el chico, haciendo un esfuerzo para recuperar la memoria- No pude ver su cara, estaba muy oscuro, y no me daba el ángulo.

Dumbledore asintió, con aire pensativo. Luego, sacó un diario de abajo del escritorio.

Esta mañana me enviaron esto- dijo, abriéndolo- Es del pueblo donde creció Voldemort… donde hace un par de años desapareció un anciano.

Harry leyó el titular principal, que rezaba:

"**Cinco jóvenes desaparecidos en Little Hangleton"**

A continuación estaba el artículo, que relataba la historia de forma sensacionalista, muy parecida a la de Rita Skeeter. Al parecer, seis adolescentes se habían escapado de sus casas dos noches atrás. Los padres recién lo notaron a la mañana siguiente, cuando salieron a buscarlos. Sólo encontraron a uno.

Éste no pudo decir nada sobre el paradero de sus compañeros, pues según el diario se encontraba en estado de shock y había tenido que ser hospitalizado inmediatamente, aunque no parecía tener un daño físico grave. La nota no daba nombres ni datos muy exactos. Lo único que decía era que se había iniciado la búsqueda de los desaparecidos, que hasta el momento no había habido novedades y poca cosa más.

Lo que llamó la atención de Harry era que se habían encontrado una mochila, al parecer de uno de ellos, y unos aerosoles en el cementerio del pueblo. Volvió a leer esa parte, para estar seguro.

Es como en mi sueño…- susurró, sin poder creerlo- Entonces, pasó de verdad.

Mucho me temo que sí, Harry. Al parecer, los niños tuvieron la mala suerte de encontrarse con Voldemort en medio de su reunión con los Death Eaters. Lo más probable es que haya pensado que sería muy divertido matarlos a todos…- Su voz sonó más amarga que nunca- Como en los viejos tiempos.

Se hizo un silencio, durante el cual cada uno estuvo inmerso en sus propios pensamientos. Fue Dumbledore quien lo quebró.

Y este no es el único de nuestros problemas.

Harry levantó la vista.

¿Qué más sucedió?

Pasó un rato antes que le contestara.

Es Arabella. Tal vez sea un poco pronto para dar la alarma pero…

¿Le pasó algo?

El profesor pareció casi desanimado al responder:

Parece que también ella ha desaparecido…


	6. La tierra de Nunca Jamás

Capítulo 5: La tierra de Nunca Jamás

- No lo olvides, Justin, mañana a las ocho.

¿Cómo podría olvidarse? La advertencia le pareció estúpida, pero asintió cortésmente. Después de todo, no era la culpa de la profesora Sprout.

Entró a la Sala Común, ajeno a lo que había a su alrededor, directo al asiento más alejado del bullicio general. Pero no se movió lo bastante rápido.

- Eh, Justin, ¿por qué quería hablar contigo Sprout? ¿Te mandaste alguna?

No respondió a la pregunta de Denzel. No quería hablar de ello todavía.

- Justin, ¿qué…- No terminó la frase, ya que Osvald le indicó que se callara, cosa que era de agradecer.

Se dejó caer en un sillón de desgastado tapizado amarillo, en un rincón apartado. No sentía ánimos para hablar con nadie. El tiempo pasó, y él siguió allí sentado, tratando de mantener la mente en blanco, pero constantemente era asaltado por horribles pensamientos. _"Sufrió un grave accidente…", "…tuvo que ser hospitalizado de urgencia…"_, _"Nos gustaría que le diera permiso…"_

Era inútil. Por más que lo intentara, no podría evitar recordar. _"…un grave accidente…"_

Alguien acercó un sillón al suyo. Justin no levantó la vista. Sabía quién era. Aquellas zapatillas las reconocería en cualquier parte.

- Sally, realmente no tengo ganas de hablar.

- Ya lo sé- respondió ella en voz baja- Sólo vine para… Bueno, para darte apoyo moral, lo que sea que haya pasado.

- Gracias- Su voz pareció un graznido, tal vez a causa del nudo que sentía en la garganta.

Se quedaron en silencio. Sally en ningún momento volvió a preguntarle nada, pero a Justin le bastaba saber que estaba allí dándole "apoyo moral" para hacerle sentir un poco mejor.

Ernie y Hannah se sentaron junto a ellos, pero no le hicieron preguntas a Justin. Empezaron a hablar de otras cosas y aunque no participó mucho de la conversación, le sirvió para distraerse durante un rato de sus problemas.

Llegó la hora de la cena y sus amigos no dejaron de darse cuenta de su falta de apetito. Lo miraron, preocupados, pero no dijeron nada al respecto. De vuelta a la Sala Común, Justin decidió que tendría que contarles. _Ahora o nunca_, pensó.

- La profesora Sprout me llevó a hablar con Dumbledore…

Sally iba a decir algo, pero Hannah se llevó un dedo a los labios.

- Había recibido una carta de mis padres, pidiéndole permiso para que fuera unos días a casa.

Lo miraron, sorprendidos. No era que esperaran la expulsión, pero aquella posibilidad ni se les había cruzado por la cabeza.

- ¿Por qué querían que fueras a tu casa?- preguntó Sally, sin poder contenerse.

- Resulta que… Bruce, mi hermano… tuvo un accidente. Un accidente grave. Tuvieron que internarlo.

- Ay, mierda.

Ernie dirigió a Sally una mirada no muy feliz por su comentario.

- Lo siento mucho, Justin- dijo Hannah con sinceridad.

- Nosotros también- murmuró Ernie.

- ¿Sabes qué le pasó?

Esta vez, fue Hannah quien la miró con cara de pocos amigos. Sally la ignoró.

- No, ni idea- admitió Justin- No lo decía en la carta.

Se hizo un silencio incómodo. Al cabo de un momento, Sally se atrevió a preguntar si Dumbledore le había dado el permiso. Justin respondió que sí, se iría a la mañana siguiente en el tren de las ocho de la mañana que iba de Hogsmeade a Londres. Allí le estarían esperando sus padres.

- ¿Y cuánto tiempo estarás fuera?

- Ni idea.

Cambió de tema rápidamente. En verdad, prefería no pensar en lo que ocurriría cuando llegara a su casa. Si antes le había parecido que las cosas iban mal… ¿Qué tan mal estaría Bruce? El hecho que sus padres no lo mencionaran al escribir era preocupante. Además, no habrían pedido que fuera por una nimiedad. Sabían que Hogwarts quedaba lejos y que tan largos eran los viajes. No, debía ser algo grave de verdad. Imágenes de _E.R _(o tal vez fuera _Chicago Hope_, siempre los confundía) empezaron a cruzar por su mente. Se le hizo un nudo en el estómago.

Se excusó diciendo que tenía que ordenar algunas cosas para el día siguiente (lo que se iba a llevar y eso) y se fue hacia el dormitorio. Sally lo siguió con la vista.

- Es extraño- comentó a los otros.

- ¿Qué es extraño?- inquirió Hannah.

Sally parecía pensativa.

- Bueno, ayer a la noche tuvo una pesadilla donde aparecía Bruce, ¿verdad, Ernie?

Éste asintió, preguntándose a dónde quería llegar la chica.

- Y hoy se entera que él tuvo un accidente.

- Ajá…

- Es demasiada casualidad.

- ¿A qué te refieres exactamente?

Sally lo pensó un momento antes de responder.

- ¿Alguna vez oyeron hablar de la serie esa de Fox, _Sentidos ocultos_?

Al ver las expresiones de los otros dos, se dio cuenta que acababa de decir algo muy estúpido.

Justin miraba por la ventanilla del tren con aire ausente. El vagón estaba prácticamente vacío, sólo lo compartía con una anciana y con un hombre de mediana edad que leía con avidez el periódico y se atusaba el bigote. Nada que lo distrajera o le sirviera de entretenimiento, a menos que como tal contara la tarea de Pociones. Suspiró, mientras se acomodaba en el asiento. Iba a ser un viaje muy largo.

Por cierto que no sucedió nada que le hiciera el trayecto más corto. En un momento, la bruja le dio conversación, pero no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que se quedara dormida. Justin también pensó en echarse una siesta, pero cada vez que cerraba los ojos veía extraños puntos y formas de colores, que por algún motivo le impedían conciliar el sueño. Así que se mantuvo despierto, mirando pasar las poblaciones _muggles_ a medida que el paisaje campestre iba quedando atrás. Hasta que, al fin, el tren se detuvo. Habían llegado a King's Cross.

Al pasar la barrera vio a su padre, solo. Justin no daba crédito a sus ojos. Había envejecido muchísimo desde la última vez que lo viera. Ahora en sus sienes habían salido unas cuantas canas y tenía ojeras. Cuando llegó a su lado, le dio un abrazo, pero no dijo nada, algo aun más increíble. Justin había sacado de él la costumbre, cuando había momentos de tensión, de llenar los silencios con palabras, cualquier cosa que se le fuera a la mente, por más tonta que fuera. Pero ahora estaba callado y se limitó a darle una palmada en la espalda. Justin tampoco abrió la boca. Aquello era más grave de lo que había pensado en un principio. Mucho más grave.

Se dirigieron al auto, salieron del estacionamiento y todavía ninguno de los dos había pronunciado palabra. Recién cuando frenaron en el primer semáforo Justin preguntó:

- ¿Qué fue exactamente lo que le pasó a Bruce?

Tardó un rato en responderle, como si no pudiera encontrar las palabras adecuadas para hacerlo.

- ¿Recuerdas que a tu hermano le dejamos pasar un fin de semana en Little Hangleton?

Sí, lo recordaba. Por algún motivo, en el colegio de Bruce el lunes no había habido clases y él había pedido permiso para pasar el fin de semana en casa de sus abuelos. ¿Se moría de impaciencia de ver a los Moretti? En realidad no. Quería ir allí a ver a Billy Harrison y los demás chicos de los que se había hecho amigo en el verano. Según lo que Lynn le había contado, Bruce no se llevaba del todo bien con sus nuevos compañeros de clase. Su hermana también le había dicho en su última carta que sus padres no habían querido dejarlo ir en un primer momento. Pero la abuela, al enterarse, llamó por teléfono, muy indignada porque le prohibían a su nieto ir a verla. Al final, tanto insistieron Bruce, la abuela y Carolyn (que quería sacarse a su hermano menor de encima) que terminaron dándole permiso para que fuera. Hasta ahí era lo que Justin sabía.

- Me acuerdo. ¿Qué sucedió?

Notó que su padre aferraba el volante con demasiada fuerza, hasta que los nudillos se le pusieron blancos.

- Bruce se escapó de la casa de la abuela.

- _¿Qué?_

- Como lo escuchaste- Ahora en su voz había un deje de irritación- Cuando a la mañana lo fue a levantar tu abuelo, la cama estaba vacía.

Justin estaba anonadado. Su hermano se había escapado, nomás. Podía imaginarse perfectamente la escena, Bruce bajando por la ventana con una sábana anudada y acomodando un montón de almohadas en la cama, como en las películas.

- ¿Cómo hizo?

- Fácil- contestó el señor Finch-Fletchley, mientras el semáforo se ponía verde y volvía a arrancar- Le habían dado la habitación de tus tíos. La que está en la planta baja.

Elemental, mi querido Watson. No hacía falta haber estudiado a Sherlock Holmes en la escuela primaria para deducir eso.

- Parece que se fue con su grupo de amigos, con los que jugaba a la pelota. Y entonces...

Su voz se apagó y los labios se le pusieron blancos, y el coche giró a la derecha más bruscamente de lo necesario.

- ¿Qué... qué le pasó?

Su padre apartó un momento la vista de la calle y lo miró directamente. A Justin le llamó la atención la falta de expresión de sus ojos, que habían perdido el brillo y parecían extrañamente vacíos. Cuando volvió a hablar, el tono era monótono.

- No lo sabemos.

- _¿Cómo?_

Ahora sí que la cosa se había puesto fea. No lo sabían. ¿Cómo podían _no saber_ lo que le había pasado? Parecía obvio que Bruce no había querido o no había _podido_ contar lo ocurrido. ¿Qué enfermedades eran tan graves que el paciente no podía hablar? ¿El coma cuatro, por ejemplo? ¿Amnesia? ¿Qué otra había?

- Cuando se dieron cuenta que no estaba, tus abuelos despertaron a todo el pueblo. Ahí se enteraron que los otros también habían desaparecido.

Habían llegado a la casa y su padre había estacionado, pero ninguno de los dos hizo un amague para salir.

- Se juntaron todos para ir a buscarlos- prosiguió, después de carraspear- A tu hermano lo encontraron- Volvió a carraspear- Estaba en esa casa... la caseta del jardinero ese... el que supuestamente mató a esa familia para la que trabajaba.

La casa de los Riddle. Otra vez . ¿Qué pasaba con ese lugar? ¿Estaba poseído o qué? Se acordó entonces de Bruce y nuevamente prestó atención a la conversación.

- Estaba solo y...

- ¿Solo? ¿Y dónde se suponía que estaban sus amigos cuando tuvo ese... ese accidente?- exclamó Justin, indignado. Encima que los muy idiotas convencían a Bruce para que se escapara, a hacer quién sabe qué, lo dejan en banda. Lindos amigos, por cierto- ¿Dónde los encontraron a ellos?

Paul Finch-Fletchley se puso más serio que nunca, sus dedos habían dejado de tamborilear sobre el tablero del auto. El silencio se hizo pesado, tenso. O al menos así le pareció a Justin, que jamás lo había visto de esa forma.

- No los encontraron, Justin. No los encontraron. ¿Comprendes? Nadie sabe dónde están. No sabemos si se escaparon o si... o si les pasó algo, ¿entiendes? Simplemente... simplemente se desvanecieron en el aire. Hasta salió en el diario de Big Hangleton. Es horrible. Y Bruce... no nos puede decir nada.

Justin tragó saliva. Todo parecía sacado de una película de terror de clase B. Igual a Blair Witch. _Tres estudiantes desaparecidos en un bosque... _Un grupo de adolescentes perdido en una casa embrujada...

Eso le hizo a acordar a otra cosa. _No corras hacia la casa_. ¿De dónde había salido eso? Del sueño, claro. Ya casi se había olvidado de él. El sueño. Recién en ese momento le llamaron la atención las coincidencias entre su pesadilla y la realidad. La casa de los Riddle... su hermano. Su hermano.

- _¿Qué es lo que tiene Bruce?_

- Los médicos dicen que... bueno, que está atravesando una crisis emocional... lo que sea que signifique. Está como... como si fuera un... un autista. Esos chicos que no hablan, que no se mueven, que no... bueno, que no parecen respirar.

- ¿Bruce... Bruce está así?

- No... bueno, sí. Dicen que se le va a pasar pronto, que es temporal. Que por el shock... Todavía no sabemos lo que pasó ni lo que vio. Lo único que sabemos es que lo afectó mucho... pero ya lo verás tú mismo.

- ¿Está en casa?

- Sí, está en casa. La doctora Travis (la psiquiatra que lo atiende) dice que necesita un ambiente familiar. Si no mejora pronto, lo internará en una clínica especial.

- ¿Especial?- Esa palabra no le gustaba nada.

- Sí, especial. Para chicos con... con...

No terminó la frase. Bajó la cabeza y se pasó una mano por los ojos. Justin le apoyó una mano en el brazo. Su padre carraspeó, y sacó un pañuelo de papel del bolsillo, con el que se sonó la nariz ruidosamente.

- Vamos- murmuró con voz ronca- Nos están esperando.

Bajaron del auto y se dirigieron a la casa. Los canteros que estaban a ambos lados del sendero de entrada se veían descuidados. Aun si nadie le hubiera dicho nada sobre lo que había pasado, se habría dado cuenta por este detalle que algo andaba muy mal. Letizia Finch-Fletchley solía decir que su marido sólo se olvidaría de regar las plantas cuando estallara la Tercera Guerra Mundial.

Al entrar vieron a Carolyn, sentada en las escaleras. Aunque la habitación estaba en penumbras, con las persianas bajas, no era difícil notar que tenía los ojos enrojecidos. Ella se levantó a saludarlos, en el mismo tono monocorde que usaba su padre.

- ¿Cómo está? ¿La doctora dijo algo?- preguntó ansioso el señor Finch-Fletchley.

Lynn negó con la cabeza.

- Sigue igual. Exactamente igual. Ni cambió de posición.

Él no respondió, sino que subió los escalones de dos en dos. Lynn lo observó un momento, luego se dirigió a Justin:

- La Doc. dice que está estable. ¡Estable! Podrías pegarle una trompada en plena nariz que no pestañaría, te juro- Dio un bufido de indignación, después del cual se calmó- ¿Y tú? ¿Qué tal estás? Sacando todo esto, claro.

- Más o menos.

Su hermana asintió.

- Todos estamos más o menos. Y Bruce... nunca fue un chico muy expresivo, pero ahora... Subamos, mamá va a querer verte.

Cuando llegaron al segundo piso, delante del cuarto de Bruce (que tenía la puerta cerrada) vieron a su madre. Justin se quedó algo desconcertado al verla.

Aunque se ignoraran las ojeras y la palidez de su rostro, su aspecto habría seguido siendo lastimoso. El cabello negro estaba enmarañado y sujetado de cualquier manera con una hebilla y la blusa que llevaba daba la impresión de que había dormido con ella (lo cual, según sospechó él, no estaba muy lejos de la verdad). Pero lo más llamativo no era su aspecto físico. A Justin le había sorprendido ver a su hermana con los ojos rojos, porque no era de llorar a menudo (o por lo menos no lo admitía) y por cierto que estaba abatida y se notaba, pero seguía siendo la misma Carolyn de siempre: la cabeza erguida, la expresión de suficiencia, de "yo todo lo puedo" y la impasibilidad que demostraba siempre en un momento de tensión. Su madre no. Tenía la cabeza gacha, los hombros caídos y los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho que le daban la imagen de una niña indefensa, que trata de protegerse de algo que no puede entender. Había perdido su aire de seguridad y la confianza. Lo de Bruce no estaba en ningún plan, era algo que jamás se le había ocurrido que pudiera pasarle a uno de sus hijos, era algo para lo que no estaba preparada, algo en lo que no había pensado nunca y que no podía aceptar. Probablemente haya pocos padres que puedan hacerse a la idea de que tienen un hijo postrado en la cama, que no habla ni tiene expresión o gesto alguno. Un chico que antes jugaba, que antes miraba la tele, que protestaba por tener que irse a dormir temprano o reclamaba que le compraran algo, que se portaba bien, se portaba mal, a veces se lavaba los dientes y otras no hacía la tarea. En fin: un chico que vivía, convertido en un autista.

Abrazó a Justin con torpeza y éste recordó la despedida en la estación. Parecía que hubiera sido siglos atrás.

- Me alegro que hayas podido venir- murmuró en su oído- Me alegro.

Tampoco su voz parecía la misma, tan débil y cansada. ¿La había visto alguna vez así?

- Ahora no vas a poder verlo: la doctora dijo que tiene que descansar. Tal vez, más tarde... A lo mejor tenemos suerte y te reconoce.

Ahora su tono sonó resignado. Justin sintió un escalofrío. Su hermano no había reconocido a sus padres, a su hermana, a nadie. Tampoco lo reconocería a él. Ni se movería cuando el entrara a la habitación. No hablaría. Su rostro no tendría expresión. Todavía no se acostumbraba a la idea.

Su padre salió del baño y se acercó a ellos. Rodeó con un brazo los hombros de su mujer.

- Lets, ¿por qué no te vas a dormir un rato? Si pasa algo, te llamo, ¿sí?

Ella pareció pensarlo un momento.

- Apenas pase algo, me avisas de inmediato, ¿de acuerdo?

Después de asegurarle que lo haría, aceptó irse a la cama. Cuando se fue, el señor Finch-Fletchley les preguntó si querían comer algo. Ambos negaron con la cabeza, pero él igual insistió en que prepararía alguna cosa por si después les daba hambre y bajó a la cocina. Daba la impresión de que quería hacer cualquier cosa para no tener que pensar en lo que pasaba.

Lynn le hizo una seña para que la siguiera a su habitación. La iluminación de ésta contrastaba con el oscuro corredor. Allí estaban las ventanas abiertas de par en par, a pesar del frío, y las luces encendidas. Ella se tiró sobre la cama y le señaló la silla a Justin.

- ¿Llegaste ayer?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

- Yo ya estaba aquí ayer, ¿recuerdas? En los colegios _muggles_ el lunes no había clases.

La verdad era que no se acordaba, pero eso no tenía mucha importancia. En cambio, le preguntó si sabía algo más de lo que le habían dicho a él. Carolyn, como era natural en ella, sabía todo. O todo lo que se podía saber. Le contó todo desde que sus abuelos llamaran para avisar que Bruce estaba en el hospital hasta cinco minutos antes que él llegara.

- Ahora está ahí adentro, con la Doc. Tienes que verla. Puede que sea muy buena como psiquiatra, pero habla como si fuera una completa imbécil. O como si uno fuera el imbécil. ¿Sabes lo que me dijo a mí?

Por supuesto que él no tenía forma de saberlo, pero no importaba porque Lynn le contaría todo aunque lo hubiera sabido. Parecía tranquilizarla el hablar. Se notaba que no la habían dejado abrir mucho la boca, con el tema que había que hacer silencio para no molestar a Bruce y ya debía estar a punto de estallar.

- Bueno, la tipa va y me dice que lo que tiene Bruce (cuyo nombre científico es "estado catatónico", cosa que yo sabía de antes) es algo así como si estuviera en la Tierra de Nunca Jamás, al mejor estilo Peter Pan.

- ¿Qué?- Esa no se le hubiera pasado por la cabeza nunca. O nunca jamás, por así decirlo.

- Te repito sus palabras textuales. Así me lo explicó a mí. ¡Pero ni aunque fuera retrasada!

- ¿Y qué es realmente lo que tiene Bruce?

- Está catatónico, ya te dije.

- Disculpa que sea tan ignorante, pero no sé qué es eso.

Su hermana hizo un gesto de impaciencia, como siempre que él no entendía lo que ella decía.

- Un catatónico es alguien que, por algún trauma que tuvo, se encierra en sí mismo. O sea que no habla ni reacciona a ningún estímulo. Como los autistas. La diferencia es que, con un tratamiento, el estado catatónico se va. La mayoría de las veces, creo.

- ¿No siempre se cura?- se alarmó Justin.

- Bueno, no sé. Yo lo leí en una novela de Stephen King. Ahí la protagonista se recuperaba. De ahí a que pase siempre, ni idea. La Doc. curó a varios chicos con ese problema, así que no veo porqué no va a ser lo mismo con Bruce. Ella también me contó que los chicos que se curaban decían haber estado en algún lugar muy agradable. A veces era un túnel, un bosque o una caverna, pero ¿a quién le va a gustar estar en una caverna? Supongo que será cuestión de gustos. Pero yo elegiría un shopping. O una cancha de fútbol.

Justin sacudió la cabeza, pensando que su hermana era incurable. Podría caérseles el techo encima que ella tendría un comentario para hacer.

- Bueno, el caso es que no me apreció una mujer con muchas luces mentales. Claro que hablé con ella sólo diez minutos. Y debe tener alma de maestra de jardín de infantes o algo así. O tal vez todos los psicólogos son de esa forma.

Tal vez alguna verdad hubiera en las duras palabras de Carolyn. Jessica Travis, al haber trabajado desde que se recibiera con niños autistas o catatónicos, no estaba acostumbrada a tratar con chicos normales, mucho menos adolescentes. Había creído conveniente hablarle de esa forma a la hermana del paciente, para tranquilizarla. Poco podía saber la pobre mujer que el carácter de Lynn no era del tipo que aceptan las palmaditas en la cabeza ni mucho menos.

La psiquiatra tenía treinta y cinco años y se había criado como la niña mimada de una familia acomodada. Tenía ojos azules, cabellos rubios y pecas sobre la nariz, que le daban un aspecto ingenuo. Era una persona amable, dulce y considerada, al punto que sus amigos le llamaban Santa Jessica. La verdad era que su personalidad y su manera de pensar no podrían haber sido más distintas a las de Carolyn.

Pero era buena en su trabajo y había ayudado a salir del trance a todos sus pacientes. Por cierto que a los Finch-Fletchley les había hablado de forma más realista que a Lynn. Les había explicado que la recuperación pdría llevar muchas semanas e incluso meses, sobre todo si no sabían qué era lo que le había causado el trauma, y debían tener paciencia. Tal vez fue aquello lo que terminara de desmoronar a Letizia Finch-Fletchley: la desoladora perspectiva de su hijo menor, ajeno a todo lo que sucediera a su alrededor, como muerto en vida.

Más tarde, permitieron a Justin ver a su hermano por unos minutos. La doctora le explicó que Bruce veía y oía perfectamente, por lo que tenía que hablarle de forma normal. Que lo dijera ella, quien se comportaba como si él tuviera dos años, tenía su gracia. Pero ella era la profesional y sabía lo que hacía. Al menos, así lo pensó hasta que entró en el dormitorio y lo vio.

Mucho era lo que le habían dicho sobre su estado, pero poco le hubiera servido para prepararlo. Bruce estaba sentado en una silla, de cara contra la pared, en una posición demasiado rígida para parecer natural. Tenía los brazos apoyados sobre el regazo, tal como su madre se los había acomodado dos horas antes. La cabeza estaba caída sobre el pecho y los ojos miraban sin ver un punto imaginario en el suelo. Justin, tomándolo de la barbilla, le levantó la cabeza con suavidad y la apoyó contra el alto respaldo del asiento. En ningún momento su hermano parpadeó o hizo el menor gesto. Chasqueó los dedos delante sus ojos. Tampoco reaccionó esta vez. Lynn tenía razón. Podría empujarlo por la ventana que seguiría con la misma expresión.

Empezó a hablarle. Del colegio, de sus amigos, de cualquier cosa. Nunca había tenido muchos problemas para hablar (siempre había tenido la lengua larga, según su madre) pero esto era diferente. Hablarle a la pared habría tenido más sentido.

Unos golpes en la puerta le avisaron que había terminado el horario de visitas. El hecho de que lo agarrara en mitad de una frase no tenía ninguna importancia: Bruce no se daría cuenta. Su madre y la doctora entraron en la pieza, para darle de comer a su hermano. Esto era en sentido literal. Justin, de pie en el umbral, vio como le colocaban la servilleta alrededor del cuello y su madre le llevaba el tenedor a la boca, mientras Travis le hablaba como a un niño pequeño. Por sorprendente que sea, el chico no había perdido todavía la capacidad de masticar y tragar correctamente, aunque aquellos fueran los únicos movimientos que hiciera. Justin nunca había visto nada tan lastimoso como esa escena, Bruce con un hilo de baba corriendo por la barbilla, como un bebé o un anciano con mal de Alzheimer, las dos mujeres tratando de actuar con naturalidad, en una situación que no era normal ni lógica.

Cuando se fue a dormir esa noche, se puso a pensar en Bruce, con su cara de nada y su mirada perdida. Encerrado en su propia mente, una prisión de la que no podía escapar. Qué cosa tan espantosa.

Una cosa tan espantosa. ¿Qué era esa cosa tan espantosa, tan horrible, que lo había aterrado a su hermano al punto de llegar a ese estado? La doctora Travis había dicho que Bruce estaba encerrado en algún lugar agradable, una especie de refugio contra el trauma que había padecido. ¿Cuál era ese trauma? ¿Tan fuerte había sido?

_No corras hacia la casa._ Esa frase... la misma del sueño. ¿Qué quería decir? Trató de recordar la pesadilla. Lo único que le venía a la mente era la imagen de alguien corriendo, escapando de algo.

_T.M Riddle_. Un nombre, que por algún motivo le daba escalofríos. ¿Por qué le afectaba tanto? Era sólo un nombre.

La verdad, tenía demasiadas preguntas y ninguna respuesta. Tal vez, al día siguiente hablaría con Carolyn. A lo mejor a ella se le ocurría algo. Él se sentía demasiado soñoliento para pensar. Los ojos se le cerraban...

Y en menos de cinco minutos, ya se había dormido.


	7. Monstruos y Fantasmas

Capítulo 6: Monstruos y fantasmas

En la casa, se encendieron todas las luces. Se oyó el ruido de las puertas al abrirse, pasos apresurados en el pasillo. Pero, por encima de todo, se escuchaban los alaridos.

Lynn se frotó los ojos y por un momento estuvo tentada de taparse la cabeza con la almohada. Otra noche más, igual que la anterior. ¿Cómo podía haberse olvidado? Ni siquiera se lo había dicho a Justin. Probablemente, su hermano se estaría preguntando qué diablos estaba pasando. En realidad, ella se preguntaba lo mismo.

Al cabo de un rato desistió y se levantó de la cama. Ni aunque se metiera en un búnker bajo tierra dejaría de escuchar esos gritos. Los vecinos terminarían llamando a la policía. Saltó de la cama, se puso las pantuflas y salió al corredor. Allí estaban sus padres, con el mismo aspecto asustado de la primera vez. Ella, en cambio, tenía la sensación de que se había acostumbrado. Alguna vez había leído que uno puede habituarse a todo, incluso a que lo cuelguen. En ese momento no lo había creído. Ahora ya no estaba tan segura.

La puerta de la habitación de Bruce estaba cerrada, y dentro estaban Travis y la enfermera, Teresa... algo. Tratando de tranquilizar al chico. Tal vez tuvieran que inyectarle un calmante. Lynn se masajeó las sienes. Era ya la segunda vez que le daba este ataque. La primera, se habían pegado el susto de su vida. En el fondo, ella había tenido la esperanza que aquella fuera la señal de que Bruce se estaba recuperando. Si podía chillar de esa forma, no tardaría mucho en volver a hablar. Pero la Doc. les había explicado que las pesadillas (más bien, ataques) eran algo normal, pero peligroso para los chicos catatónicos. Un suceso así a veces podía provocar un daño irreversible en la mente del paciente. Incluso la pérdida de toda posibilidad de recuperación.

Esto lo sabían los Finch-Fletchley, que esperaban en silencio que pasara el peligro. Los chillidos de Bruce iban subiendo de decibeles, a medida que sus padres se ponían más pálidos. ¿Qué dolor tan horripilante estaba sufriendo para gritar así? Y la impotencia de no poder hacer nada para remediarlo lo hacía mil veces peor. ¿Quién puede hacer algo en una situación así? Tal vez ni siquiera la doctora Travis estuviera segura de lo que debía hacer. Sí, había salvado a muchos chicos pero ¿quién les aseguraba que sucediera lo mismo con Bruce? ¿Y si...

Todos estos pensamientos rondaban por las mentes de sus padres y de algún modo, Carolyn lo percibía. Apoyó la mano en el hombro de su madre y la mantuvo allí hasta que cesaron los alaridos. Cinco minutos más tarde, salió la doctora Travis.

- Ya terminó- Respiró hondo. Ella no tenía mejor aspecto que ellos en ese momento- No fue grave- Miró el reloj- Sólo quince minutos. Es menos de la vez anterior y no fue tan fuerte. Es algo positivo que no se necesitaran medicamentos- Se pasó una mano por los cabellos- No habrá que llevarlo a la clínica todavía.

Eso era lo que más temían: que llegara el momento de internarlo. Sería el sinónimo de que Bruce tardaría mucho, mucho en recuperarse.

Las palabras de la Doc. no le llegaban con claridad a Lynn. Estaba demasiado soñolienta para entender algo. Dejó a sus padres, que escuchaban a Travis con atención, y se dirigió a su cuarto. Al pasar por la habitación de Justin, se detuvo. La puerta estaba cerrada. Recién entonces se dio cuenta que su hermano no se había levantado. ¿Acaso no había escuchado nada? No era posible. Esos gritos debieron haberse escuchado hasta en Edimburgo.

Golpeó la puerta y apoyó la oreja para escuchar. Ningún sonido salió de allí dentro. Volvió a golpear. Nada. Muy despacio, entreabrió la puerta.

El dormitorio estaba a oscuras, salvo por la franja de luz proveniente del pasillo. Alcanzó a distinguir un bulto en la cama. Las sábanas habían caído al suelo.

- ¿Justin? ¿Estás ahí?

Sin duda era la pregunta más estúpida que había hecho en su vida. ¿Dónde más iba a estar? Pero también su abuelo pensó eso cuando entró a la pieza de Bruce esa mañana. Y él no estaba. Aunque, claro, había una pequeña diferencia. Estaban en un segundo piso y a menos que Justin tuviera una escoba voladora...

- ¡Justin!- siseó- ¿Me oyes?

No obtuvo respuesta. Al diablo, estaba roncando. Entró y cerró la puerta a sus espaldas. Tardó un momento en acostumbrarse a la oscuridad. Se acercó a la cama y se inclinó sobre su hermano. Al entrar una rendija de luz por entre las persianas, se iluminó momentáneamente su rostro.

Tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par, vidriosos como los de un muñeca y desenfocados. La expresión de la cara era extraña, como desencajada. También él parecía haber sufrido un ataque. Se asustó. ¿Tenía que llamar a alguien? Lo sacudió por le hombro, tal vez con más energía de la necesaria. Justin parpadeó y pareció despabilarse un poco.

- ¿Eh?

- ¿Te pasa algo? ¿Qué tomaste?

No creía sinceramente que su hermano se drogara, pero tampoco nunca había pensado que Bruce iba a ser casi expulsado de Eton. O que se iba a escapar de casa de los abuelos. O que... Bueno, se entiende.

Justin movió los labios, pero no se le entendió nada. Lynn se acercó para escucharlo.

- Los monstruos. Ellos... persiguen...

- ¿Qué monstruos? Justin, me estás asustando. Ya tenemos un enfermo psiquiátrico en la familia, no necesitamos otro.

- No entiendes. Ellos... Bruce... T.M Riddle.

¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Era posible que mencionara a T.M Riddle, después de tanto tiempo?

- Justin, ¿de qué hablas? Explica mejor.

Recién en ese momento Justin se despertó del todo. Volvió a parpadear y la miró extrañado. Luego pareció entender.

- Ah, sí. Mañana.

Se dio media vuelta, dando por finalizada la conversación. Ninguna de las sacudidas de su hermana pareció inmutarlo en absoluto. Había decidido dormirse y en efecto, estaba roncando como si fuera la última vez.

Lynn se sentó delante de su escritorio y de un cajón sacó un viejo cuaderno de apuntes. Era el que había usado en tercer año de colegio, el único que había resistido todos los ataques de limpieza de habitación de Letizia Finch-Fletchley. No tardó en encontrar la página que necesitaba. Allí estaba. T.M Riddle.

Nunca le había hablado a Justin de eso. Sabía que no serviría de nada. Cuando en casa le preguntaron porqué no había respondido cartas durante tantos meses, él dijo que se le había roto la muñeca. Mentira. Pero eso sólo lo sabía ella.

Extraña casualidad que Justin mencionara a Riddle, cuando Bruce había sido encontrado tan cerca de allí. ¿Casualidad? No existe la casualidad.

Encendió la computadora y en Favoritos, hizo clic en Yahoo! ¿Cómo no lo había pensado antes? En la ventana del buscador escribió: Parapsicología.

Ahí estaba la clave de todo.

- Tal vez deberías comentarme lo que pasó anoche.

Cuando Carolyn decía "tal vez deberías" era una orden, simple y llanamente. A regañadientes le respondió que sólo había sido una pesadilla.

- ¿Ah, sí?- preguntó ella, sarcástica- Qué coincidencia. Bruce también tuvo una pesadilla ayer.

- ¿Tuvo una pesadilla?

- Sí, tuvo una pesadilla. No sé cómo hiciste para no escucharlo. Pero algo me dice que ya lo sabías.

- ¡Yo no sabía nada!

- Bueno, ya, ya. Ahora cuéntame qué pasó anoche. Y dime la verdad. Toda la verdad.

- Y nada más que la verdad y la verdad está ahí afuera.

- Eso último lo sacaste de _Los Expedientes_.

- Será que me estás contagiando.

Al final, terminó contándoselo. Había soñado que entraba en un lugar oscuro y allí estaba su hermano. Estaba asustado, pero no sabía porqué. Hasta que los vio. Unos seres deformes, negros y sin rostros. Parecidos a los dementores, aunque no eran ellos. No, eran otra cosa. No sabía qué, pero no eran dementores. Y estaban persiguiendo a Bruce. Y a él también. Había destellos de luz verde y gritos. Tardó un rato largo en darse cuenta que eran ellos dos quienes chillaban. Sobre el alboroto. Escuchó una voz, lejana y musical, que le decía que se tranquilizara. Después, se despertó.

- La voz debió ser la de Travis- murmuró Lynn, pensativa- Ella nos dijo que le habla a Bruce para calmarlo.

Justin negó con la cabeza. Era imposible.

- Yo no estaba en la habitación con Bruce. ¿Cómo pude escuchar a la doctora? Tú, que estabas en el pasillo, ¿la escuchabas?

- No. Pero yo tampoco me metí en el sueño de Bruce.

- ¿Meterse dónde?

- En el sueño de Bruce. Eso es lo que hiciste.

Justin la miró como si estuviese loca. Lynn se apresuró a mostrarle lo que había bajado de Internet sobre parapsicología. Él lo hojeó, con expresión escéptica. La mayoría de las notas parecían escritas por locos raptados por marcianos. Hasta que se acordó del otro sueño que había tenido. La misma noche que Bruce se escapó de casa.

Se lo contó todo. Incluso que había hablado dormido y mencionado a Bruce. Pero no dijo nada de T.M Riddle. Lynn pareció entusiasmada.

- Ayer también mencionaste a Bruce. Y a un tal Riddle. T.M Riddle.

Levantó la vista. Su piel había perdido el color.

- ¿Riddle?

La expresión de su hermana también se ensombreció.

- Sí. Riddle. ¿Quién es?

- No... no estoy seguro.

Lynn asintió, mientras se levantaba de la silla.

- Tal vez pueda refrescarte la memoria- Tomó de encima del escritorio un cuaderno- Aquí tienes- agregó, mostrándole la hoja con las marcas rojas.

La frase escrita al final le dio un escalofrío. _Justin fue atacado por la chica de pelo rojo, poseída por el diario de T.M Riddle_.

- ¿Qué...? ¿Cuántos años tiene este cuaderno?

Carolyn le contó toda la historia. Al llegar a la parte en que había visto la serpiente, Justin se puso de pie en un salto.

- ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Te sientes bien?

- No- respondió éste con sinceridad- No estoy bien.

Sin más explicaciones, se fue dando un portazo. Sentía que le temblaban las piernas. Le estaba bajando la presión. La cabeza le daba vueltas y tenía la garganta seca. _Un libro negro, una chica pelirroja..._

Avanzó a grandes zancadas hasta el baño. Abrió las canillas y, cuando el lavatorio estuvo lo bastante lleno, metió la cabeza en el agua. Estaba helada. Cuando se le acabó el aire, se levantó, con el cabello chorreando. _Una niebla gris perlado, una serpiente asquerosa..._

Volvió a meter la cabeza en el agua, hasta que desaparecieron todas las ideas. No quería pensar, no quería recordar. Lo que había sentido cuando vio aquel diario... lo mismo que sintió al ver un dementor. Esa maldad... ese terror. Y el aire frío subiendo por la espina dorsal. No, la verdad es que no quería saber nada.

Pero lo peor de todo eran los ojos. Tanto los de la serpiente como los de la chica. En los primeros, había visto muerte. En los otros, algo mucho peor.

Ahora ya no importaba. La Cámara de los Secretos había sido cerrada, ¿verdad? Era cosa del pasado. Como la chica de pelo rojo. Como T.M Riddle. ¿Verdad? Ya no tenía que preocuparse por eso, ¿no?

- Justin, ¿estás bien?

Era la voz de Carolyn, que golpeaba la puerta con los nudillos. ¿Estaba él bien? No estaba del todo seguro. _Un diario de tapas negras, unos ojos amarillos…_No, no se sentía bien.

Salió del baño, secándose el pelo con la toalla. Ahí estaba Lynn, con los brazos en jarras.

- Pensé que te había dado un ataque. ¿Ahora estás mejor?

- Eso creo.

Tiró la toalla en el lavatorio (su madre se enojaría por eso, seguro). Respiró hondo, esperando que sirviera de algo.

- Voy a dormir una siesta- dijo, tratando de no mirar a su hermana a los ojos. Se alejó de allí, directo a su cuarto. Lynn no hizo nada por detenerlo. Tal vez porque se dio cuenta que era mejor así.

Se tapó con la frazada hasta la frente y trató de dormirse. No había dormido bien en toda la semana. No pudo. Constantemente se le aparecían imágenes que no quería recordar. Al final, se dio por rendido.

¿Por qué estaba tan reacio a recordar? ¿Había sido tan horrible?

Estaba caminando por un pasillo en penumbras. Hacía frío y estaba asustado. ¿Por qué? ¡Ah, sí! Potter. La noche anterior le había atacado una serpiente, en el Club de Duelo, y él había creído que había sido culpa de Harry Potter. Una idiotez. Pero él no era Sherlock Holmes. Seguro su hermana habría develado el misterio en un instante, al mejor estilo Agatha Christie. Hasta le habría pedido a Potter que le enseñara a hablar _pársel_. Era perfectamente capaz.

Poco a poco, se fue acordando de todo. Se había encontrado con el fantasma de Gryffindor, habían escuchado un ruido. No, no lo habían escuchado. Él lo había sentido. De alguna forma, había sabido que algo andaba acechando. Se había dado la vuelta, encontrándose con la pelirroja. Era de primero y le parecía familiar. ¡Claro! ¿No era pariente de Ron Weasley, el del auto volador? Posiblemente fueran hermanos. Tenía el libro, un diario, en las manos. Y luego… Había girado la cabeza, aunque no debería haberlo hecho. A través de Nick había visto la serpiente, y después sus ojos. Lo próximo que vio fue a Madam Pomfrey en la enfermería.

Se levantó de la cama y decidió hablar con Lynn. Había algo que no encajaba. La encontró en su habitación, viendo una reposición de _Carrie_. Se puso de pie en un salto al verlo y apagó la televisión.

Le contó toda la historia, de principio a fin, admitiendo que había mentido cuatro años atrás. En ese momento le había parecido mejor no decir la verdad. Su madre habría puesto el grito en el cielo de haber oído sobre los ataques.

- Pero, lo que no entiendo- agregó por último, pensativo- es que tiene que ver el Riddle del diario con los Riddle de Little Hangleton. Si es que tienen algo que ver.

Lynn sacó un cuaderno y una lapicera.

- A ver, revisemos los hechos.

Empezó a anotar.

- Te encuentras con la pelirroja, que tiene el diario de Riddle. A propósito, ¿estaba escrito el nombre en la cubierta?

- Me parece que no.

Ella no preguntó nada más al respecto.

- Entonces, algo te obliga girar la cabeza y, al ver los ojos del bicho, te petrificas, ¿no es así? Como en el mito de Medusa. Al despertarte, meses después, te habías olvidado de todo, ¿no?

No esperó respuesta. Siguió escribiendo, a velocidad febril.

- Y al mismo tiempo, a kilómetros de distancia, yo me enteré de lo que te había pasado. Por telepatía o como sea que se llame. Luego, la misma noche en que a Bruce le pasó… bueno, ya sabes, tienes un sueño sobre eso, aunque no lo recuerdas.

- Sólo lo poco que te conté.

- A él lo encuentran en la cabaña de Frank, que desapareció hace dos años. ¿No es curioso? Te atacó alguien relacionado con Riddle. Dos años más tarde, se evapora el jardinero. Y dos años después, Bruce sufre el ataque, a metros de la casa. Creo que ahí está la clave.

- ¿Ahí dónde?- inquirió Justin, no muy seguro de querer saberlo.

- En la casa, obviamente. ¿Dónde más iba a estar?

- Me parece que te olvidas de algo.

- ¿De qué?

Justin, por una vez en la vida, se alegró de haberse dado cuenta de algo que ella no.

- T.M Riddle, sea quien fuere, tuvo que ser mago. Y los Riddle eran _muggles_.

Pareció desconcertada de haber pasado por alto un detalle tan obvio. Luego, sonrió.

- ¿No te dije yo que murieron de forma extraña? ¡A lo mejor eran brujos, y los mató otro como ellos!

Otra vez con lo mismo. Sólo faltaban Fox Mulder y Dana Scully, en busca de sus hombrecitos verdes.

- Y Frank Bryce- prosiguió, sin hacer caso de la cara de Justin- sabía demasiado. Por eso lo sacaron del mapa. Espera, me acabo de acordar de algo. ¡Los aerosoles!

- ¿Qué aerosoles?

- De los amigos de Bruce. Una mochila de uno de ellos y un montón de aerosoles fueron encontrados en la parte vieja del cementerio. Ahí nomás de las lápidas de los Riddle. ¿Recuerdas cuando fuimos a verlas?

Se acordaba bien. Su hermana, muchos años atrás, había querido arrastrarlo a ver esas tumbas. Justin se había asustado y había salido corriendo. Tenía siete años.

- ¿Sabes una cosa?- preguntó Carolyn. Estaba casi saltando de entusiasmo- Tenemos que ir a investigar. A casa de los Riddle.

Deseó no haber escuchado bien. ¿Se había vuelto loca de repente? Es decir, más de lo habitual. Sus padres jamás los dejarían ir a Little Hangleton, después de todo lo que había pasado

Como si le hubiera leído la mente (Justin empezaba a sospechar que era algo más que posible) ella explicó, con una gran sonrisa:

- No te preocupes. Yo los convenceré. Es mi especialidad.

Justin temió que tuviera razón.


	8. La verdad está ahí fuera

Capítulo 7: La verdad está ahí afuera

El micro se detuvo y Lynn tiró de su manga.

- Vamos, apúrate- ordenó, al tiempo que lo arrastraba a la puerta. A diferencia de los autobuses de la ciudad, éste iba casi vacío. ¿Quién iba a querer ir a una aldea como Little Hangleton en un día de semana? A esa hora por lo general la gente viajaba en dirección contraria, a la ciudad para ir a trabajar, no al revés.

Después de despedirse de la chófer y los pocos pasajeros (en el pueblo era forzoso saludar hasta a los desconocidos), bajaron en la terminal. No tenían equipaje, salvo que se tuviera en cuenta a la mochila de Carolyn. Justin no tenía idea de que llevaba allí. ¿Alguien podía saber algo cuando se trataba de su hermana? Tan sólo el día anterior él había asegurado que sería imposible obtener el permiso de sus padres para irse de casa y ahora estaban en Little Hangleton. Sólo Dios sabía cómo se las había ingeniado para convencerlos.

Ella lo arrastró hasta el teléfono público. Tenían que llamar para avisar que ningún loco había puesto una bomba en el micro, al estilo de _Máxima Velocidad_.

- Bueno- dijo al colgar el tubo- ahora ya somos libres de hacer lo que se nos dé la gana. ¿Qué prefieres, ir primero al cementerio o a la casa?

Justin hubiera preferido que las opciones fueran el cine o el McDonald's, pero no iba a poder ser. Su hermana tenía la decisión de visitar los lugares más turísticos (en sentido irónico, se entiende) de la zona y nadie iba a hacerla cambiar de opinión. _Socorro, sálvese quien pueda_, pensó. Como si no tuviera bastantes problemas, como para encima agregarle otros. Y él que creía que Lynn había superado la etapa de jugar al Inspector Gadget.

Se decidieron empezar por el cementerio. Tuvieron que cruzar medio pueblo para llegar a él. Cuando entraron, la gente los miraba de forma rara, tal vez porque no traían flores, ni se comportaban como si estuvieran de luto. En realidad, se estaban riendo disimuladamente (o eso pretendían) de los ridículos nombres de las lápidas, por no hablar de las dedicatorias. La mayoría eran muy poco originales, pero había algunas bastante cómicas. Una decía _"Me despido de ti, esperando que estés en el Cielo, aunque sinceramente no lo creo"_ Al parecer el muerto no era muy querido.

Aparte de eso, no había nada de interés en esa parte del cementerio. Era la nueva y se notaba: la hierba verde estaba bien cortada, las cruces y lápidas eran todas blancas y más o menos del mismo tamaño, y estaban colocadas muy ordenadamente. Había pocos ornamentos en ellas y ninguna sobresalía de las demás. Al mirarlas, uno pensaba que era cierto eso de que en la muerte somos todos iguales. En conjunto, el lugar hasta parecía aséptico. No daba la impresión que los deudos se atrevieran a llorar demasiado alto cuando visitaban a sus seres queridos. Germeiner, el guardián del cementerio, se ocupaba de ello. Su abuela les había contado el escándalo que se había armado cuando una vez echó a una mujer porque se había desmayado en el funeral de su marido, aplastando las begonias. Si no lo despidieron fue por el poco tiempo que faltaba para su jubilación.

- Este sitio no tiene el menor encanto- dijo Carolyn, con aire aburrido.

Pronto dejaron atrás todo esto y llegaron a la zona más antigua. Era otro mundo. El pasto les llegaba a las rodillas, los caminos estaban llenos de piedras y las lápidas, en su mayoría torcidas, tenían la loza resquebrajada con mil grietas. Al parecer, Germeiner no se daba una vuelta por allí desde hacía un rato largo. Parecía sacado de un película de terror.

- Huyamos de aquí mientras sea posible- murmuró Justin.

Su hermana resopló, fastidiada.

- Tú cállate y sígueme.

Al ver su expresión, Lynn se disculpó.

- Creo que estoy algo psicótica hoy. Quiero decir, más de lo habitual.

Justin hizo un gesto con la mano y le restó importancia. Él tampoco estaba en su día.

Caminaron un rato largo, o así le pareció. Tuvo la certeza de que se habían perdido. No hacía falta que Carolyn frunciera el entrecejo y gruñera para darse cuenta. No era que caminaran en círculos, pero era evidente que su hermana ni idea tenía de qué dirección seguir. Después de todo, hacía años que no pisaban ese lugar.

Justin sabía que ella era demasiado orgullosa para admitir esto, pero él no pensaba pasarse el día dando vueltas en el cementerio. Con la excusa de atarse los cordones, se detuvo un momento. Cerró los ojos. _Vamos, concéntrate_. Tan difícil no podía ser. No era la primera vez que lo hacía. _Piensa_.

Lynn supo, aun sin darse vuelta para verlo, que no se estaba atando los cordones. Algo raro pasaba y estaba segura que tenía que ver con el sexto sentido de su hermano. Estaba buscando la forma de encontrar las tumbas de los Riddle. Le habría sido imposible explicar cómo lo sabía. Tal vez ella también tuviera una percepción mayor que los demás. Tal vez Justin la estaba contagiando. O simplemente lo conocía demasiado bien.

Éste se levantó, con expresión satisfecha aunque cansada.

- Es por allí- dijo, señalando hacia la izquierda.

En efecto, no tardaron en encontrar las lápidas. Aun de lejos se leían los nombres. Lynn se lanzó hacia delante, impaciente como siempre, pero Justin la sujetó del brazo.

- No vayas.

Ahora estaba blanco y parecía sentirse mal. Ella se asustó. A lo mejor había sido mala idea ir allí. Una muy mala idea.

Le preguntó si quería regresar o pasar por casa de la abuela. No le gustaba nada su cara. Si algo le pasaba, la culpa sería suya. Siempre, desde que eran chicos, había sido igual. A ella se le metían ideas raras en la cabeza y arrastraba a su hermano a meterse en problemas. Siempre era ella quien tenía la culpa. No le costaba admitirlo, porque sabía que era cierto. Carolyn era la problemática de la familia, la rebelde, la loca. Por eso nunca lo había querido mucho a Bruce. El chico manso, dócil, tranquilo. Que no daba problemas, no provocaba discusiones. En realidad, ella había estado un poco celosa de eso. Tantos comentarios de su madre y la familia en general: _"Es tan bueno"_, _"Tan educado"_. Tan distinto de ella.

Sacudió la cabeza. No era hora de reflexionar sobre sus traumas infantiles. Justin estaba enfermo, o se parecía.

- Justin, ¿qué te pasa?

Él no respondió. Sus ojos se cerraron como antes y comenzó a avanzar, como sonámbulo, hacia las tumbas. Lynn lo siguió, intrigada. Al llegar frente a la lápida de Tom Riddle (si ella no recordaba mal, el hijo del matrimonio), Justin se inclinó y la rozó con los dedos. Sólo un instante. Más no resistió.

Saltó hacia atrás, como impulsado por la onda expansiva de una bomba. Cayó al suelo, respirando entre jadeos. Lynn, aterrada, se arrodilló a su lado. Comenzó a sacudirlo por los hombros.

- Despierta, por favor, despierta.

Por un momento pensó que se había muerto. Claro que era una estupidez. Los muertos no tosen, por más verde que tengan la piel. Y él tosía, como si fuera a escupir los pulmones. Abrió los ojos.

- Los mataron a todos, Lynn. Todos. Y a ella… a ella se la llevaron, no sé a donde. Creo que la torturaban. No sé… No quiero saber, ¿entiendes? ¡No quiero meterme en esto!

- Tranquilo, tranquilo- le dijo, en su mejor imitación de la doctora Travis, aunque no se dio cuenta. Estaba asustada. Aquello se le estaba saliendo de las manos.

Los ojos de Justin se desenfocaron un instante, para volver a la normalidad.

- ¿Eh?

Miró en derredor, confundido, hasta que pareció comprender dónde estaba. Trató de incorporarse, pero parecía que estuviera borracho y su hermana tuvo que ayudarlo.

- ¿Ahora te sientes un poco mejor?- le preguntó. Justin, como respuesta, tuvo que inclinarse y empezó a vomitar detrás de una lápida torcida.

- Evidentemente no- suspiró, mientras lo ayudaba a levantarse de nuevo.

Justin estaba tirado en el sillón, cual trapo de piso, mientras Lynn y su abuela discutían en la cocina. A saber qué historia fantástica estaría inventando para explicar su inesperada visita. Por lo pronto, él se sentía demasiado mal para preocuparse por eso. Todo el tiempo se le cruzaban imágenes sobre lo que había visto al tocar la lápida. Trató de ordenar un poco sus pensamientos al respecto.

Le había parecido sentir que lo zarandeaban, sujetándolo de los cabellos, de un lado a otro, al tiempo que se escuchaban las risas alrededor. Luego vio la escena desde afuera y ya no era él a quien sacudían, era una anciana.

- ¿Así que no me dirás dónde está?

Una voz fría y cruel, que encajaba con el nombre T.M Riddle y su extraño diario.

- Ya me encargaré de hacerte hablar. _Crucio!_

La pobre mujer empezó a retorcerse, pero mantenía los dientes apretados y de ella no salió el más leve quejido. Entonces, levantó un segundo la cabeza y sus ojos se cruzaron con los de Justin. _Ayúdame_. Pero él no podía hacer nada. Y en ese momento sintió el dolor, lo peor que le había pasado nunca, aunque no era más que una sombra de lo que padecía ella. La agonía duró unos instantes, hasta que se despertó en el suelo, con Lynn al lado.

Cuando se recuperó, fueron a lo de la abuela, y allí estaban en ese momento. Él estaba cansado y tenía entumecidos los músculos. Los párpados se le cerraban…

En cuanto abrió los ojos, supo que algo andaba mal. Con cierta dificultad, se levantó del sillón y fue a buscar a la abuela, que seguía en la cocina. Lynn no estaba con ella.

- Abue, ¿dónde se metió Carolyn?

- Fue al kiosco. Dijo que tenía que abastecerse de chicles.

_Como si no la conociera_, pensó, divertido. Ella siempre llevaba los bolsillos llenos de chicles. Un momento. Esa mañana, ella había salido de la casa con ellos, Justin le había visto guardarse los paquetes en la campera de jean.

_No corras hacia la casa_…

Mierda. Ahora sabía dónde se había metido. Esa maldita costumbre de hacerse la detective.

Masculló algo entre dientes y se fue de allí antes de que la señora Moretti pudiera darse la vuelta. Corrió todo el trayecto hasta la mansión de los Riddle. Estaba aun más decrépita que el verano anterior. Justin pasó el seto por un agujero que habrían hecho los niños de la aldea. Se detuvo un momento antes la caseta del jardinero. ¿Debía entrar? No, primero tenía que encontrar a Carolyn. Fue a la puerta trasera, que estaba abierta de par en par. Tuvo que esperar a que sus ojos se adaptaran a la oscuridad antes de pasar la cocina.

No se quedó mucho en el piso de abajo. Tenía la corazonada de que ella estaba arriba. En efecto, la vio recorriendo el pasillo con una linterna, de espaldas a él. Se acercó a grandes zancadas y la agarró del brazo. Su hermana dio un grito que retumbó en toda la casa.

- ¡Me diste el susto de mi vida!

- Y tú el mío. ¿Se puede saber qué estás haciendo, jugando a ser Scully?

- Esto es importante, Justin. Aquí está la clave de lo que pasó a Bruce.

- ¿Es que no te das cuenta? Hay algo podrido con los Riddle, en especial con la casa. Aun Bruce, siendo perseguido y estando aterrorizado no quiso venir hasta acá. Eso significa algo, ¿no crees?

No esperó su respuesta. Tirando de su brazo, la arrastró escaleras abajo hacia la salida. No permanecería allí dentro un minuto más de lo necesario, no importaba cuantas veces Lynn clavara los pies en el piso y chillara que debían investigar. En lo que a él concernía, ese lugar podía prenderse fuego.

Se las ingenió para salir de allí y llegar a casa de sus abuelos, justo cuando el señor Moretti guardaba el auto en el garage. Lo saludó y Justin de inmediato le pidió que los llevara a casa. Carolyn no se atrevió a contradecirlo. Nunca lo había visto así.

Después de despedirse de la abuela y de dar algunas explicaciones, partieron hacia la ciudad. No habían salido de Little Hangleton cuando Justin volvió a dormirse.

_Estaba en un lugar confortable, cálido. Seguro. No podía ver bien, pero tuvo la impresión de que todo era color azul._

_Había alguien más allí, pero no alcanzaba a distinguirlo bien. La escena estaba envuelta en sombras. Escuchó una vocecita aguda y extrañamente familiar:_

_- ¿Justin? ¿Eres tú?_

_Era Bruce, aunque esa no era su voz. Era demasiado débil e infantil para ser la suya._

_- Sí, soy yo._

_Hubo un silencio vasto, que parecía tener peso sobre ellos._

_- ¿Y estás…estás solo? ¿No te ha seguido nadie?_

_- No- contestó Justin, perplejo._

_- Por un momento temí…_

_Pero lo interrumpió el estruendo que hizo la puerta (Justin no se había dado cuenta que había una, de color blanco) al rebotar contra la pared._

_Hombres sin rostro, negros de la cabeza hasta los pies, espectros, demonios. Cualquier cosa menos humanos. _

_Miedo, confusión. Lo envolvieron como una capa oscura y asfixiante. Escuchó gritos, los gritos de Bruce y las voces de los otros. Hablaban en un idioma ajeno al inglés, y las palabras no se comprendían, pero algo en la cadencia de los sonidos le hizo acordar… La memoria se le escapó un segundo, cuando volvió a fijar la atención en otra cosa. Destellos verdes, como los que había visto la otra noche. Los monstruos levantaban uno de los brazos y lo agitaban, produciendo un chasquido. Tuvo la certeza de que iban a matarlo, que iban a matarlos a ambos. No había lugar dónde esconderse, a dónde huir. Se suponía que aquel era un refugio seguro, a salvo, pero ahora los monstruos habían conseguido entrar. ¿Qué harían?_

_- Tranquilo, Bruce, por favor cálmate, corazón. Yo te ayudaré._

_¿Iban a morir y le pedían que se tranquilizara? Debía de ser Travis. Sólo ella hablaba así. ¿Y cómo iba a ayudarlos? Ella estaba afuera, en el mundo de la luz, y ellos, perdidos en la Tierra de Nunca Jamás. Estaba demasiado lejos para poder ayudar._

_Los chillidos de Bruce fueron aumentando la intensidad, hasta casi dejarlo sordo. Tuvo que cubrirse la cabeza con los brazos. ¿Los otros no tenían los tímpanos destrozados? ¿No podían irse de una buena vez?_

_Unos de ellos se acercó a él. Justin retrocedió, pero chocó contra una pared. No había escapatoria. Todo había terminado._

_Entonces vio una luz, y los demonios huyeron despavoridos. Volvió el silencio, y la luz se apagó, dejando sólo oscuridad, pero una oscuridad agradable. No tuvo más miedo._

- Justin, despierta. Ya llegamos.

Se restregó los ojos. Estaban delante de su casa. Su abuelo lo sacudía por los hombros.

Carolyn lo miraba con los ojos muy abiertos. Tenía la impresión de saber de qué trataba el sueño…

Harry despertó bruscamente. Se había dormido en una butaca cerca del fuego. Se frotó las sienes. Ya le estaba dando otro dolor de cabeza, sin embargo, no era la cicatriz. Por suerte. Había tenido un sueño, del que no podía recordar nada, salvo unos ojos oscuros, que ya había visto antes. ¿Dónde?

Su memoria se activó. En la pesadilla, la del cementerio. Eran los ojos de unos de los _muggles_, el más pequeño de ellos. El único que había visto con claridad y que no parecía borracho. Sí, era él. Inconfundible la expresión de terror que en sus ojos había.

Sacudió la cabeza. Mejor no pensar en eso. Tomó el pesado libro de Adivinación. Tenía un montón de tarea para hacer.


	9. Retazos

Capítulo 8: Retazos

De nuevo en Hogwarts y con pilas de tarea para hacer. Era increíble como en tan sólo unos días se le hubieran acumulado tantas cosas de todas las asignaturas, en especial Pociones. Por suerte, sus amigos le daban una mano cuando podían.

Pero no era el trabajo lo que preocupaba a Justin. El mismo día de la desastrosa excursión a Little Hangleton, les dieron la noticia. Bruce iba a ser internado. Había tenido una pesadilla mucho peor que cualquiera de las anteriores, y ni con una gran dosis de calmante habían podido frenarlo. Hasta había intentado hacerse daño. La doctora decidió que había que llevarlo a un lugar donde pudieran mantenerlo vigilado. De más está decir lo horrible que había sido para todos. Travis les dijo que tomaran conciencia de que Bruce no se iba a recuperar de un día para otro.

Justin había regresado a King's Cross la mañana siguiente, llegando al castillo para la hora de la cena. Sus amigos no le hicieron preguntas. Más tarde les explicó lo sucedido, omitiendo, claro está, lo de los sueños y la casa de los Riddle. Nada de cosas sobrenaturales para Justin. Ya estaba más que harto al respecto.

Si Sally o Ernie sospecharon algo, nada dijeron. Eran conscientes de su reticencia a hablar del tema y forzarlo sólo haría las cosas más difíciles. Decidieron que lo mejor sería esperar y observar. Pero los poderes de Justin no volvieron a manifestarse, dormía como tronco por las noches y no le sucedió nada que pudiera considerarse extraño. Ninguna comunicación telepática con su familia, a pesar de que su hermano seguía teniendo las mismas pesadillas. Pero, quizás, la larga distancia debilitaba las facultades de conexión o Justin se forzaba tanto en concentrarse en otras cosas que había nublado esa parte de su mente. Era imposible asegurarlo.

La vida siguió su curso normal, y otros asuntos ocuparon sus pensamientos. No se había olvidado de su hermano, pero una parte de sí se había resignado a la situación. Bruce estaba en un lugar donde lo cuidaban y estaba progresando (o así afirmó Travis) en el tratamiento. No había nada que él pudiera hacer, ¿verdad? Tenía que sacárselo de la cabeza.

Se había programado una visita a Hogsmeade y dudaba en invitar a Mandy. ¿Aceptaría? ¿O quedaría como un estúpido? Los días pasaban y no se atrevía a abrir la boca. Vamos, que no podía ser tan cobarde. No le iba a pasar nada malo por preguntarle si quería acompañarlo. Como amigos. Sí, claro. Eso no se lo tragaba ni él.

Y tendría que hacerlo de una vez. Se trataba de una cuestión de honor, de amor propio. Además, como siguiera así llegaría el día de graduación sin haberla invitado.

Después de una clase de Runas, decidió que era el momento. De forma tan casual como le fue posible, le preguntó a Mandy si iría con alguien a Hogsmeade. Y ella fue y le dijo, lo más campante:

- Voy a ir con Terry Boot. Seguro que sabes quién es. Se sienta atrás mío, es el chico de pelo rubio… ¿Y tú? ¿Con quién vas? ¿Con Sally-Anne?

Realmente humillante. Menos mal que a nadie le había contado sus intenciones de ir con ella. Habría sido horroroso que alguien intentara brindarle consuelo o aconsejarlo.

Llegó a la Sala Común casi sobre la hora de la cena: un interminable trabajo de Historia lo había retenido en la biblioteca. Vio a Sally haciéndole señas. En realidad, no tenía ganas de hablar, pero se acercó a ella de todos modos.

- Hola, Justin, siéntate. ¿Tuviste problemas con el informe de Binns?

- Más o menos, pero ya completé todos los pergaminos. No sé si está bien, pero tampoco me importa mucho. Tengo los ojos como huevos duros de tanto buscar en libros decrépitos algo de utilidad.

Sally asintió, con mirada ausente. Luego, con el tono más alegre que tenía, le preguntó qué había hablado con Mandy. Lo dijo con toda la naturalidad del mundo, su expresión afable sugería que no le importaba mucho la respuesta. Como quien pregunta sólo por decir algo. No obstante, Justin no pudo dejar de percibir lo rígida que estaba sentada, el tamborileo impaciente de los dedos y el hecho que no lo mirara en ningún momento. Algo raro le pasaba. Él estaba de parapsicología hasta las cejas, pero la que se volvía loca era ella. Bueno, nunca había sido muy normal.

Le contó sin rodeos lo que había pasado y por un instante le pareció que su amiga disimulaba una sonrisa. Sin embargo, tenía que habérselo imaginado, Sally no tenía expresión de contento cuando terminó de hablar.

- Yo sigo sin saber qué le ves a esa- dijo, con el tono agrio que usaba por lo general cuando hablaba de o con Mandy. Había desaparecido de su rostro toda afabilidad.

Justin le lanzó una mirada de advertencia, antes de que ella comenzara a despotricar contra la otra. No entendía por qué no le caía bien, Mandy siempre era muy amable con ella. Pero una vez que se lo había planteado, Sally había respondido, obstinada, que la chica no era amable, sino condescendiente.

- Bueno, igual eso no tiene importancia.

- ¿A qué te refieres?- inquirió, de mal humor.

- Me refiero- replicó ella- a que la visita a Hogsmeade se suspendió. Razones de seguridad. Parece que hubo otro ataque de Death Eaters.

Otro ataque, esta vez en Hogsmeade. Diez personas habían perdido la vida. Lo peor era que no parecía haber ningún motivo, salvo aumentar el pánico en la comunidad mágica. Y si de eso se trataba, por cierto que lo habían conseguido. Las excursiones al pueblo habían sido suspendidas por tiempo indefinido. Nadie podía estar fuera del castillo después del anochecer, por lo cual las prácticas de Quidditch ahora estaban limitadas a los fines de semana por la mañana. La atmósfera se estaba volviendo asfixiante. Los alumnos habían empezado a temer la llegada del correo, al mirar las lechuzas entrar al Gran Salón se preguntaban si una de ellas no les notificaría la muerte de sus familias. Y en medio de todo eso, dentro del castillo la gente seguía tratando de actuar con normalidad. ¿Qué otra opción les quedaba? Sólo podían aferrarse a la esperanza, aunque está menguaba a medida que se sucedían los ataques.

Incluso a Harry le costaba creer aun que, mientras estuviera Dumbledore con ellos, estaban a salvo. Parecía poco lo que el director podía hacer contra el mago más poderoso de todos los tiempos. Y constantemente se acordaba de la profecía de Trelawney. _Más grande y más terrible que nunca…_

Y Arabella Figg seguía desaparecida. Ninguno de los espías de Dumbledore tenía idea de dónde se encontraba o de si ya había pasado a mejor vida. Probablemente, sólo uno o dos Death Eaters lo supieran, y quizás ni siquiera eso. La mujer era la única que podía tener una pista sobre la Antorcha Verde, que constituía su única esperanza, y Voldemort querría ocuparse del asunto personalmente. Ron, cuyo padre era un ferviente defensor de los _muggles_ y estaba enemistado con Lucius Malfoy, leía con ansiedad las cartas que le enviaba su madre. Hermione, suponía Harry, debía estar preocupada por sus padres, que eran _muggles_. Ella misma era un blanco perfecto si Voldemort retomaba su limpieza de sangre. Harry no quería pensar en eso. Si atacaban a Hermione… sería más de lo que podía llegar a soportar. Su mejor amiga. Últimamente pensaba mucho en ella, aunque no lo habría admitido ni bajo el maleficio Cruciatus. Era la única persona que parecía comprender el sentimiento de culpa que lo embargaba cada vez que tenía noticias de un nuevo ataque, la única que podía levantarle un poco el ánimo. Y había cambiado tanto en los últimos dos años. Se había vuelto menos exigente y más flexible, pese a la insignia de prefecto que ostentaba y su sueño de ser Premio Anual. Y aunque Harry no tenía modo de saberlo, ella también pensaba mucho en él. Le dolía ver su palidez enfermiza, se estrujaba la cabeza para dar con una forma de calmarlo, de convencerlo de que no era su culpa lo que pasaba y más de una noche había permanecido despierta, preocupada por él. Era un chico fuerte, eso ella lo sabía mejor que nadie, pero a veces parecía tan frágil, tan solo. Como si no tuviera ningún lugar donde aferrarse para no caer. Y probablemente fuera así. Su familia no era un apoyo, por cierto; Sirius seguía prófugo; Remus, bueno, él ya tenía bastante con su licantropía; Dumbledore estaba concentrado en el Enemigo; y Ron era un buen amigo, sin duda, pero le faltaba tacto y no sabía cómo manejar a Harry cuando estaba deprimido. Hermione deseaba ser ese apoyo, ser el hombro donde pudiera recostar su cabeza cuando necesitaba llorar, quería que él confiara en ella. Pero a veces parecía imposible. Harry no era muy dado a expresar sus emociones. Tendría que conformarse con la poca ayuda que podía brindarle desde su lugar de amiga y no aspirar a sueños irrealizables. Él nunca la miraría de esa manera…


	10. El cuarto azul

Capítulo 9: El cuarto azul

La carta de Lynn no traía buenas noticias. Sally lo notó por la cara de Justin, que se había puesto ligeramente gris. Trató de hacerle una seña a Ernie, pero estaba hablando con Hannah y no prestaba atención a nada más. No lo culpaba, pero resultaba un fastidio. Ella no estaba sentada cerca de Justin, por lo que no tenía forma de enterarse de lo que pasaba, y en cambio Ernie sí. Tendría que resignarse. Más tarde le preguntaría.

La ocasión propicia no apareció hasta que se encaminaron hacia el aula de Pociones (¡qué alegría!). Le dio un golpecito en la espalda a su amigo y le preguntó si todo marchaba bien, sabiendo de sobra que no. Justin, por toda respuesta, le pasó la nota escueta de su hermana. Sally pasó rápido la vista por el papel. Decía así: _Justin, Bruce tuvo otra descompensación o como sea que se llame. Tuvieron que drogarlo para frenar la pesadilla. Te vuelvo a escribir cuando haya alguna novedad. Saludos, Lynn._ Y eso era todo. Ella no sabía muy bien qué quería decir que había tenido una descompensación, pero dedujo que no era nada bueno. Pobre Justin, y pobre su hermano, con esos ataques tan horribles. Sally quiso decirle algo a su amigo para animarlo, pero habían llegado al aula y Snape ya se encontraba allí. Apenas tuvo tiempo de devolverle la carta antes que el profesor los mandara a sentar con un ladrido. Otra divertida lucha con los calderos y el buen humor de su maestro había comenzado. Justin no levantó la vista ni siquiera cuando Mandy Brocklehurst entró a la mazmorra (diez puntos de Ravenclaw, llegó tarde, señorita) lo cual significaba que estaba mal de verdad. O tal vez sólo era porque la estirada estaba saliendo con Terry Boot. Era imposible saber qué cruzaba por la mente de Justin, que pesaba los ingredientes con una meticulosidad desusada. Ya trataría de hablar más tarde con él.

Justin no se sorprendió al leer la carta de Carolyn. Sabía perfectamente que Bruce había tenido una pesadilla mucho peor que cualquiera de las anteriores. Él también la había tenido, aunque afortunadamente ninguno de sus compañeros de dormitorio se había dado cuenta. Era la primera que tenía desde que regresara a Hogwarts, a pesar que su familia le contaba que su hermano tenía pesadillas casi todas las noches. Tal vez por la distancia que los separaba y porque habían sido de poca intensidad Justin se había librado de compartirlas hasta ese momento.

Esta vez el recuerdo lo tenía más nítido que nunca. Recordaba haber estado con su hermano y que ambos habían tenido miedo; recordaba la aparición de los hombres negros y de haber notado que llevaban máscaras como los Death Eaters; había escuchado chillidos, de muchachos posiblemente; y había visto destellos de luz verde salir de las manos de esos seres que Bruce llamaba monstruos. Había sido espantoso. Y tenía el presentimiento de que iría poniéndose peor. ¿Qué podía hacer la doctora Travis para ayudarlo? Ella no sabía nada. A lo mejor, si se lo contara… No, imposible. Jamás se lo tragaría. Que siguiera ella con su teoría de Peter Pan, a ver qué conseguía. Pero mientras tanto, él no podía quedarse con los brazos cruzados, ¿verdad? Tenía que hacer algo. La cuestión era qué.

Estuvo todo el día dándole vueltas en su cabeza, sin que se le ocurriera nada. Recién a la hora de la cena, con una revelación repentina supo lo que tenía que hacer. Estaba observando a Mandy, que hablaba con su amiga Padma (y sintiendo el deseo de sentarse en la mesa de Ravenclaw, mientras Sally lo miraba con furia contenida) cuando se dio cuenta. Siempre que se había "conectado" con su hermano había sido durante las pesadillas, pero ambos estaban demasiado asustados y Justin nunca sabía qué hacer. Pero, ¿qué sucedería si se conectara con Bruce en un momento menos crítico? ¿Y si pudiera acercársele estando despierto, haciendo pleno uso de sus facultades mentales? Quizás de esa forma podría lograr algo. Como convencer a Bruce que saliera del trance. Sería un milagro. Pero, si tuviera paciencia y lo intentara durante un tiempo, podría hacer algún progreso. Si fuera perseverante… El pensamiento le hizo gracia. Después de todo, se suponía que los Hufflepuff eran perseverantes. Según Zabini, era la única virtud que poseían, pero aquel era un zoquete al que nadie hacía caso, ni siquiera sus compañeros de Casa. Bueno, ahora tenía una oportunidad para hacer algo por Bruce. Siempre se había sentido un poco culpable, por cierto episodio desagradable ocurrido tiempo atrás. Una vez, Lynn y Justin estaban jugando a la pelota dentro de la casa (lo cual tenían terminantemente prohibido) y rompieron un florero. Asustados por lo que pasaría si los pescaban, juntaron los destrozos y los tiraron a la basura. Después de todo, a su madre no le gustaba ese florero, no notaría su ausencia. Pero Bruce los vio y amenazó con contarlo. Después de todo, tenía sólo seis años y siempre había sido un dominado por su madre. En el momento crucial en que estaban tratando de convencer a Bruce de que cerrara la boca, llegó la señora Finch-Fletchley y preguntó qué pasaba. Ahí les dio el ataque de pánico. Bruce abrió la boca para hablar, pero ningún sonido salió de su garganta. Se le había pegado la lengua al paladar.

Justin sabía que lo había hecho él, aun con nueve años y sin sospechar que era un mago, lo supo. Y también se dieron cuenta Lynn y Bruce, que a partir de ese momento empezó a rehuir a su hermano. Y cuando dos años después llegó la carta de Hogwarts, Bruce se alejó definitivamente y no había forma de que tocara alguna de las cosas mágicas de Justin. Les tenía pavor y su hermano sabía que era por su culpa.

Ahora podía hacer un intento por remediar eso y ayudar a su hermano. Aunque sonara estúpido e imposible, tenía que probarlo.

Así que, después de la cena, no se quedó en la Sala Común sino que se fue al dormitorio directamente. Se recostó en la cama, cerró los ojos y trató de concentrarse. Pasó un rato largo y no sucedió nada. Se sintió un idiota. Lo más probable era que si seguía así se quedaría dormido.

Estaba a punto de levantarse, cuando se le ocurrió que a lo mejor no lo estaba haciendo bien. Tenía que esforzarse más. Primero, hizo un intento de acordarse con el mayor número de detalles posible lo que había visto en sus pesadillas. ¿Cómo era el lugar dónde estaba Bruce? Le había dado la impresión de que era una habitación cuadrada, no un túnel ni una cueva, sino una habitación normal. Y tenía una puerta, por la que entraban los monstruos. Si la memoria no le jugaba una mala pasada, la puerta era blanca. Se concentró en ese punto y trató de visualizar una puerta color blanco con un picaporte de metal. Imaginó que apoyaba una mano en el picaporte y le pareció sentir que esté giraba. Luego le dio a la puerta un suave empujón hacia adentro. Antes de darse cuenta, ya estaba dentro.

_Cerró con cuidado la puerta tras de sí, no fuera que "ellos" entraran. En efecto, era un cuarto cuadrado, sin ventanas, y todo azul: el empapelado, la alfombra de pared a pared y hasta el techo, todo en el mismo tono de azul. La primera impresión que tuvo fue que se trataba del dormitorio de un niño, aunque no supo de dónde había sacado la idea. Después se dio cuenta. Había un tren eléctrico en el suelo. Junto a él, un chico de unos seis años, que silbaba fingiendo ser la locomotora. Tenía pelo negro, tez oscura y vestía un piyama también azul. A Justin le sorprendió que el tren no fuera de ese color y que fuera rojo. Desentonaba con el entorno._

_El niño levantó la cabeza y fijó su mirada en Justin, que lo reconoció al instante. Era Bruce. Con seis años de edad, pero seguía siendo Bruce._

_- Hola, Justin. Volviste._

_Parecía más contento de verlo de lo que solía estarlo en la vida real. Justin le devolvió el saludo y se sentó a su lado. Durante un par de segundos ninguno dijo nada, se limitaron a contemplar el tren, que avanzaba en el eterno círculo que componían sus rieles de plástico negro (otra cosa que no era azul)._

_- ¿Qué haces?- inquirió Justin, quebrando el silencio._

_- Juego con mi tren- Incluso su voz era la que tenía Bruce de pequeño y no la que tenía ahora, mucho más grave._

_- Ya sé que juegas con tu tren pero, ¿qué haces aquí? ¿Por qué no sales afuera?_

_Demasiado directo. El niño se encogió, con miedo, y negó con la cabeza._

_- ¿Por qué no?_

_- Porque afuera es feo. Acá es lindo. Acá es seguro._

_- También es aburrido._

_Su hermano no respondió. Siguió con la vista clavada en el tren, silbando entre dientes. Justin estaba pensando en qué decir, cuando él habló:_

_- ¿Te vas a quedar?_

_La pregunta lo tomó de sorpresa._

_- ¿Quieres que me quede?_

_Asintió enérgicamente con la cabeza._

_- Si estamos juntos, mucho mejor._

_A Justin le hizo acordar de un slogan de un canal televisivo, que decía: "Juntos es mejor" A lo mejor Bruce lo había sacado de ahí._

Alguien dio un portazo y Justin abrió los ojos y se incorporó. El dormitorio en el que se encontraba no era azul sino amarillo y tenía cuatro camas. Recién entonces cayó que no estaba con Bruce sino en la Casa Hufflepuff. Reflexionó sobre lo que había visto. Bueno, había hecho un progreso. Había podido hablar con Bruce y no habían aparecido los monstruos. Consideró un momento la posibilidad de volver a intentarlo. Estaba demasiado cansado, como si hubiera corrido una maratón. Mejor seguir al día siguiente. Se durmió vestido y no tuvo ningún sueño ni pesadilla que pudiera recordar al despertarse por la mañana.

Justin comenzó a hacer esto todas las noches. A veces conseguía entrar en el cuarto azul, otra no. Pero a medida que transcurrían los días, lo lograba con mayor regularidad, además de que permanecía más tiempo hablando con Bruce. Aunque se tratara de unos pocos segundos, Justin lo consideraba un progreso. Le hablaba a su hermano de lo que había en el mundo exterior y de que ya casi era Navidad. Hablaba de fútbol, de adornos navideños, de cualquier cosa que creyera que a Bruce le daría ganas de salir. El problema es que no sabía a ciencia cierta qué cosas le gustaban aparte del fútbol. Lamentó más que nunca haber tenido tan poca relación con él cuando estaba sano. Pero no era tiempo de arrepentirse, sino tiempo de hacer algo por arreglarlo.

Casi siempre terminaba agotado, y sus amigos no pudieron dejar de ver las ojeras que circundaban sus ojos. Insistieron para que fuera a la enfermería.

- Justin, de veras me estás asustando. Pareces un muerto viviente- decía Ernie, a lo cual Sally- Anne agregaba:

- A lo mejor Madam Pomfrey puede darte algo para que duermas mejor por las noches.

- Yo duermo perfectamente- respondía Justin con calma- No me pasa nada.

Siempre que decía eso Sally resoplaba y ponía los ojos en banco. Justin sabía que sus amigos lo hacían con la mejor de las intenciones, pero él se mantenía en sus trece. No iría a la enfermería. ¿Para qué? Nada podía hacer Madam Pomfrey para ayudarlo.

Lo único que importaba era hacer lo que fuera necesario para sacar a Bruce del trance. Nada más.

La Orden del Fénix había llegado a la conclusión, jamás dicha en voz alta, de que Arabella Figg estaba muerta, habiéndose llevado el secreto sobre el escondite de la Antorcha de Llama Verde a la tumba… o habiéndoselo revelado a Voldemort. En otras palabras, habían perdido toda esperanza, aunque seguían buscándola, ya no frenéticamente, sino más bien con desgano. A pesar de que era una suposición muy lógica, era falsa, aunque no distaba mucho de la realidad. Arabella estaba viva, sí, pero había caído en las garras del Señor Oscuro y los horrores inenarrables que le había hecho padecer le hicieron desear la muerte más de una vez. Pero él no la dejaría morir hasta que no le dijera lo que sabía. La torturaría hasta hacerla enloquecer, pero no la mataría. Al menos hasta que se hartara y no faltaba mucho para eso. No había podido arrancarle la información aun, los labios de la anciana parecían estar sellados con cemento.

Lo único que le instaba a Arabella a conservar algo de cordura era la necesidad de decirle a alguno de su bando la verdad. Porque si ella moría sin decirlo, entonces todas sus esperanzas se esfumarían. Y ese pensamiento la hacía resistir todos los maleficios, todas las pociones ardientes que la obligaron a beber, todo. A veces le parecía que no podría soportarlo más y mandaría todo al diablo. Pero no por nada había sido la auror más valiente en su época, junto con Ojoloco Moody. No por nada.

Sabía que se encontraba en una especie de sótano, sin ventanas ni rejillas de ventilación, y con una larga escalera tortuosa que parecía elevarse hasta el infinito. Nadie bajaba ni subía por ella, Voldemort siempre entraba por una portezuela que se disimulaba en la mugrienta pared. En ocasiones, le había parecido oír voces que venían de allí arriba. Voces de niños. No comprendía lo que decían, y tampoco podía hacer que la escucharan, ya que su prisión tenía el Encantamiento Silenciador, que amortiguaba cualquier ruido que ella hiciese, pero que no lograba acallar las voces infantiles. Algo curioso era que nadie más que ella las escuchaba. Tal vez era un indicio de que se estaba volviendo loca finalmente, quién sabía. Tampoco le importaba mucho. Era el único atisbo del mundo exterior que poseía. Quizás, también, fueran su única esperanza.


	11. ¿Conoces a TMRiddle?

Capítulo 10: ¿Conoces a T.M Riddle?

Después que terminaran las clases de la tarde para los Hufflepuff, Sally llamó a Ernie aparte. Hannah se había ido junto con Eloise Midgen a la Sala Cómun, tenían deberes que completar y querían sacárselos de encima lo antes posible. Jonas Spurgeon y Susan Bones estaban en el entrenamiento de Quidditch (Dumbledore había accedido al pedido de los alumnos y ahora Madam Hooch supervisaba los entrenamientos, de forma que pudieran tenerlos todos los días) y tanto Osvald como Denzel se hallaban sumidos en sus propios asuntos. En cuanto a Justin, nadie tenía idea de dónde se había metido.

- ¿Qué sucede, Sally?

Ella miró a un lado y otro antes de responder en un murmullo:

- He encontrado algo interesante. Algo sobre Tim Riddle.

- _T. M Riddle_- la corrigió, sin pensarlo.

- Da igual. ¿Vendrás a verlo? Está en la Sala de Trofeos.

Ernie la acompañó a la sala, preguntándose de qué se trataría. Algo sobre Riddle, ¿qué podía ser? Sally no respondió a sus preguntas. "Ya lo verás", dijo y él tuvo que conformarse con eso.

Llegaron junto a las vitrinas y Sally se apresuró a enseñarle una placa dorada. Decía _Premio Servicios Especiales al Colegio, año 1942._ Y debajo había un nombre: _T.M Riddle._ Ernie se quedó helado al ver la fecha. ¿Qué tenía que ver con Justin alguien tan viejo? Riddle debía andar por los setenta años, más o menos. ¿De dónde lo conocía su amigo?

Sally lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

- También vi su nombre en una Medalla al Mérito Mágico y en un listado de alumnos que recibieron el Premio Anual, el tipo era un sabelotodo. A lo mejor se trata de un Ravenclaw.

- O un Slytherin.

Ernie no sabía por qué se le había ocurrido eso, pero le pareció algo bastante factible.

Los dos se quedaron mirando la placa, en silencio. Sally lo quebró.

- ¿Notaste la coincidencia?

- ¿Cuál?

- Bueno, Riddle recibió el premio hace más de cincuenta años…

- Sí…

- …y los Riddle se murieron hace más de cincuenta años.

Ernie se quedó pensando unos instantes. Era probable que ambas cosas estuvieran relacionadas, pero aun así le recordó a Sally que el término "más de cincuenta años" era muy amplio. Lo mismo podían ser cincuenta y uno que sesenta. La chica frunció el entrecejo.

- Para mí una cosa tiene que ver con la otra. No puede ser casualidad, yo creo que…

Pero él ya no la escuchaba. Se le acababa de ocurrir una idea, alguien que podría aclararle algunos puntos no muy claros. Giró sobre sus talones y se alejó de la vitrina, haciendo caso omiso de Sally, que seguía hablando y tardó un rato en darse cuenta que su interlocutor se había ido.

- …a lo mejor lo que pasó fue que… ¿Ernie? ¿Dónde te metiste?- Miró a ambos lados, haciendo que sus aros de colores tintinearan (si Filch o McGonagall la pescaban llevándolos, la despellejaban viva)- ¡Ah, me encanta, me fascina que me dejen hablando sola! Realmente, resulta maravilloso. ¿Por qué no le pido a todo el mundo que lo haga?

Y siguió así un rato, hasta que, exasperada, se marchó a la Sala Común.

Ernie se detuvo. Un momento. ¿Dónde se suponía que encontraría a quien buscaba? Mmm… La biblioteca era una posibilidad. Como no se le ocurrió nada mejor, se dirigió hacia allí. Tuvo suerte. Ahí estaba. Detrás de una enorme pila de libros, que casi la ocultaban de la vista. Se acercó a ella y le dio unos tímidos golpecitos en el hombro.

La chica levantó la vista y se dio vuelta, sacándose el pelo de los ojos.

- Hola, Ernie- dijo, mirándolo con curiosidad- ¿Qué tal?

Él respondió educadamente el saludo y le preguntó si podían hablar.

- Claro- contestó ella- Puedes sentarte en aquél sillón.

Pero el muchacho, quien había notado que un grupito de chicas de Slytherin escuchaban muy interesadas, propuso ir a otro sitio. Ella pareció desconcertada un momento, luego accedió. Enroscó la tapa del frasco de tinta, acomodó los pergaminos y se levantó. Cuando estaban saliendo de la biblioteca, escucharon una voz a sus espaldas (Ernie hubiera apostado diez a uno a que se trataba de la entrometida de Pansy Parkinson).

- ¿No lo estarás engañando al pobre Potter, Granger? Eres una chica muy mala…

Ella no volvió la cabeza ni dio muestras de haber escuchado el comentario. Debía estar acostumbrada, con todo lo que había escrito Skeeter un par de años atrás.

Caminaron por un corredor hasta que Ernie divisó un aula vacía y se metieron allí. Hermione lo miró, interrogante.

- ¿Y bien?- inquirió- ¿De qué querías hablarme?

- Bueno- dijo Ernie, quien había decidido no andarse con rodeos- quería preguntarte sobre un tal T.M Riddle. ¿Sabes algo sobre él?

Fue evidente que ella no esperaba esa pregunta. No después de tanto tiempo. Su piel se volvió blanca y pareció repentinamente asustada. Sabía algo, eso seguro. Ahora, de ahí a que se lo contara, era otra historia.

- Bueno, yo… ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

Por un segundo, Ernie pensó que parecía satisfecha de haber esquivado su pregunta, pero después cambió de idea. Dudó un momento en responder. Reflexionó sobre lo que podía decir sin traicionar a Justin.

- Digamos que por curiosidad- Al ver su expresión, optó por ser más sincero- Mira, resulta que últimamente Justin habló en sueños un par de veces y lo mencionó. Eso me hizo acordar a cuando le dieron el jugo de mandrágora en segundo año (yo estaba presente, Madam Pomfrey estaba de tan buen humor de poder revivirlos que me dejó quedar) y lo primero que dijo, antes de volver totalmente a la conciencia, fue eso. T.M Riddle.

Hermione se estremeció al darse cuenta lo que quería decir Ernie. Por eso quería hablar con ella. Porque también había sido atacada.

Abrió la boca para responder algo, pero volvió a cerrarla. No podía contarle lo que sabía. De esa forma delataría a Ginny y no había necesidad de hacerlo. Por lo tanto, terminó diciendo una verdad a medias.

- No recuerdo nada de cuando me atacaron. Lo último de lo que tengo memoria es cuando saqué el espejo y le dije a la novia de Percy, quiero decir, a Penelope Clearwater, que siempre mirara un espejo antes de doblar las esquinas. No recuerdo de haber visto al bas… quiero decir, al heredero de Slytherin.

- Justin tampoco- murmuró él, pensativo- A lo mejor… a lo mejor ninguno de los que fueron atacados puede recordarlo. A lo mejor…algo les hizo olvidarlo.

Hermione nunca lo había pensado. Había aceptado que su amnesia era un efecto post-traumático y se había alegrado de ello. No le hubiera gustado tener el vívido recuerdo del ataque. Sin embargo, si ninguno de los atacados podía recordar, entonces podía significar otra cosa. Algo más importante. Quizás…

Ernie interrumpió su línea de pensamiento.

- Ahora de nuevo te pregunto, ¿qué sabes de Riddle?

Ella lo miró y prefirió ser sincera.

- Mira- dijo, pasándose una mano por el cabello- no te voy a negar que sé algo sobre él y sobre la Cámara de los Secretos. Ya sabes que Harry y Ron tuvieron mucho que ver en su destrucción, y ellos me contaron lo que pasó. Pero…no puedo decírtelo. Lo prometí. En realidad- agregó, acomodando un mechón molesto detrás de la oreja- a esta altura ya no tiene ninguna importancia Riddle. Está…muerto.

Eso no era estrictamente cierto, pero en sentido práctico lo era. Thomas Marvolo Riddle había dejado de existir hacía mucho tiempo.

Pero no convenció al muchacho, quien sacudía la cabeza.

- Sí que tiene importancia. Verás, Justin…- Pero Ernie volvió a dudar. Era muy probable (casi seguro) que a Justin no le gustara que contara lo de su hermano, ni lo de sus sueños. Así que meditó bien cada una de sus palabras- Sólo quiero que me digas si…si es posible que Riddle, o alguien relacionado a él, siga atacando gente. Especialmente si…si atacó a alguien recientemente. ¿Podría…podría ser?

Hermione pensó en Quien-No-Debe-Nombrarse, y en lo que decía El Profeta sobre sus ataques, tanto a _muggles_ como a magos. _Sí, Ernie_, pensó, _es muy posible_.

- En realidad, sí, es posible. Eh…no puedo decirte nada más. Yo que tú no le daría más vueltas al asunto, es mejor dejarlo como está. Y, ¿puedo pedirte un favor?

- Claro.

- No hables de esto con Ginny Weasley, la hermana de Ron.

- ¿La que fue secuestrada?

- La misma. Verás, es que…no guarda recuerdos muy gratos sobre eso, ¿sabes? Y no me gustaría que…bueno, que se lo hicieran recordar.

- De acuerdo. No le preguntaré nada.

- Gracias.

- Igualmente.

Ella sonrió un momento, luego murmuró un "hasta luego" y salió del aula, alejándose con pasos largos por el pasillo. Mientras caminaba, las preguntas estallaban en su cabeza como fuegos artificiales. ¿A qué venían las preguntas de Ernie Macmillan? ¿Por qué, después de tanto tiempo, se interesaba en Riddle? También le llamaba la atención que Justin hubiera soñado con Riddle recientemente. ¿Se habría acordado del ataque por algún motivo? ¿O era algo más?

De repente, recordó algo que había contado Harry no mucho tiempo atrás. Había dicho que, cuando había ido hablar con Dumbledore por la pesadilla, se había cruzado con Justin, si ella no recordaba mal. Harry había comentado que estaba muy pálido, como si lo hubieran expulsado. Un súbito pensamiento se le cruzó por la cabeza a Hermione. _Tal vez Harry no sea el único que sueña con el Señor Oscuro_…

- Sally, tengo que contarte algo. En privado.

Susan Bones, quien había estado contándole a su amiga lo guapo que era el nuevo Bateador del equipo, dirigió a Ernie una mirada molesta, pero se levantó y fue a seguir hablando con Eloise y Hannah. Sally tampoco parecía muy feliz.

- Me dejaste plantada como una estaca, hablándole a la pared…

- Bueno, ya sé, perdón, te prometo que no va a volver a pasar. ¿Satisfecha?

Por un momento pareció que ella iba a decir que no, pero luego asintió. Sentía demasiada curiosidad para seguir protestando, curiosidad que Ernie satisfizo enseguida, poniéndola al corriente de lo que había hablado con Hermione Granger. Cuando terminó, Sally tenía los ojos muy abiertos.

- A ver si te entendí bien. Ella te dijo que Riddle estaba muerto, pero después te dijo que era posible que siguiera atacando gente. ¿En qué quedamos?

Sus pulseras chocaron las unas con las otras, haciendo mucho ruido, al tiempo que gesticulaba con las manos. Ernie se quedó con la vista fija en un punto del aire, asimilando lo que acaba de decir. Tenía razón, desde luego. No parecía tener sentido lo que había dicho Hermione. Se acordó de la expresión que tenía cuando dijo que estaba muerto. Había dudado antes de decirlo, como si hubiera estado a punto de usar otra palabra. Con cierta dificultad, se lo explicó a Sally.

- Creo…creo que ella no se refería a que estaba muerto en forma literal. Me parece que fue sólo una expresión, una manera de decirlo.

- ¿De decir qué?

- Bueno, no estoy muy seguro. Tal vez quiso decir que…- Meditó unos instantes lo que iba a decir- Tal vez se refería a que la Cámara de los Secretos está destruida y que él ya no tenía nada que ver con ella.

A Sally, los ojos parecieron salírsele de las órbitas.

- ¿Quieres decir que Riddle- tragó saliva- que Riddle tenía algo que ver con el heredero de Slytherin?

- No me sorprendería mucho.

En la torre de Gryffindor se estaba dando una situación similar, sólo que esta vez era Hermione quien relataba lo sucedido a sus amigos, Harry y Ron.

- Espera un segundo- dijo Ron, que parecía perplejo- ¿quieres decir que Finch-Fletchley tiene los mismos sueños que Harry?

- Bueno- razonó ella- es una posibilidad. Harry se lo encontró cuando fue a la dirección y estaba muy pálido, ¿no? Igual, a mí tampoco me parece muy probable. Después de todo, que yo sepa no hay ninguna conexión especial entre Justin y el Señor Oscuro. Además, en sus sueños él decía "T.M Riddle" no Vol… Quien-No-Debe-Nombrarse.

Por primera vez desde su llegada al mundo mágico había estado a punto de escapársele el nombre. Pasaba demasiado tiempo con Harry, ése era el problema (aunque se trataba de un problema muy agradable, si vamos al caso).

Hablando de Harry, éste no había dicho nada. Tenía los codos en las rodillas, el mentón apoyado en las manos y la mirada perdida en el espacio. Hermione se preguntó en qué estaría pensando, y en si había escuchado lo que Ron y ella acababan de decir.

- Es extraño- dijo él, saliendo de su mutismo- La pesadilla que yo tuve sucedía cerca de la casa de los Riddle…quizás tiene algo que ver- Volvió a quedarse pensativo, y la pausa que siguió fue bastante larga. Cuando Hermione ya pensaba que se había vuelto a encerrar en sí mismo, Harry agregó- Y yo tuve otros sueños sobre la casa después de esa noche- Al ver las caras de Ron y Hermione, se apresuró a aclarar- No, no aparecía Voldemort en ellos, sólo la casa- Su alivió resultaba casi palpable. Harry continuó- Bueno, en los sueños aparecía la casa y un chico, de unos trece años, morocho, que creo que era uno de los _muggles_ que aparecían en la pesadilla, pero no estoy seguro. No me acuerdo de mucho más…creo que el chico tenía algo en las manos, aunque a lo mejor me lo imaginé. No sé…no sé qué importancia puede tener.

Los tres barajaron distintas posibilidades hasta la hora de la cena. Cuando Harry vio a Justin en la mesa de Hufflepuff, se le ocurrió que no sería mala idea hablar con él, por lo que, después de comer, lo llamó aparte. Justin pareció sorprenderse, pero no hizo preguntas. Parecía algo atontado y enfermo, su palidez superaba a la de Malfoy y las ojeras eran muy pronunciadas. Sally y Ernie no habían podido contarle lo del premio de Riddle ni lo de Hermione, ya que él se había aparecido recién a la hora de la cena y no podían hablar del tema con la mesa abarrotada de gente. Así que, cuando Harry le habló del asunto, se quedó más que perplejo. Una vez pasado el asombro, lo acometió un acceso de furia. Justin no montaba en cólera con facilidad, pero en su opinión Ernie había ido muy lejos. Cuando le pusiera las manos encima…

La verdad sea dicha, no había tenido un buen día. Había conseguido entrar a la habitación de Bruce, pero las cosas no habían salido a pedir de boca…

_Justin cerró la puerta tras sí y saludó a su hermano como hacía siempre. Pero el dormitorio no estaba como siempre. La primera vez que Justin había puesto sus pies allí, tanto el piso como las paredes se hallaban desnudos (a excepción de la alfombra y el empapelado azules) y el único objeto que había en la pieza era el tren eléctrico. Después, casi imperceptiblemente se había sucedido los cambios y ahora el cuarto azul resultaba casi irreconocible. Pósters y estanterías en las paredes, libros y juguetes por todas partes, un baúl pintado en vivos colores, un móvil con aviones de papel para envolver colgando del techo…Era como si Bruce se decorara la habitación para afincarse allí y la idea no le gustaba nada. Además, su hermano no le había prestado mucha atención, jugaba con un camión de bomberos rojo, mientras se balanceaba hacia atrás y hacia delante como Justin había visto en una película que hacían los niños autistas. No era una imagen muy alegre._

_Hablaron muy poco, Bruce no parecía interesado en la conversación. Justin notó que dirigía constantes miradas a la otra punta de la estancia, a la única pared vacía. Justin se acercó a ella y vio que en un punto el empapelado no estaba bien pegado. Al mirar mejor, se dio cuenta que se trataba de una puerta oculta, como de las tantas que había en Hogwarts. La rozó apenas con los dedos…y se retiró al instante, como si un hierro candente le hubiera quemado la mano. Por un doloroso instante, se le cruzaron por la mente las mismas imágenes que cuando había tocado la lápida de los Riddle. La misma sensación de que algo maligno y putrefacto se escondía detrás. El mismo horror…_

_La vocecita infantil de Bruce lo sacó de sus pensamientos._

_- Es raro, ¿no?_

_Justin se volvió para verlo. Su hermano estaba de pie detrás suyo y lo miraba, curioso. Llevaba las manos a la espalda, y otra vez se estaba balanceando._

_- ¿Sabes, Justin? A veces, me parece escuchar voces. Voces, de ahí atrás. Sobre todo la de una mujer, pero nunca entiendo lo que dice- Dejó bruscamente de balancearse- Y cuando escucho esas voces me dan ganas de abrir la puerta e ir allí. En especial cuando vienen los monstruos. Es un buen lugar para escaparse, ¿no?_

_Justin sintió un inexplicable terror. Tuvo la certeza de que no tenía que permitir que Bruce fuera allí. Era un lugar horrible, del que no podía salir nada bueno._

_- Bruce, prométeme que nunca, nunca, por lo que más quieras, abrirás esa puerta, ¿me oyes? No quiero que vayas allí._

_El niño se encogió de hombros y asintió, con aire indiferente._

_- Y si vienen los monstruos, no tienes que huir, tienes que enfrentarlos._

_La expresión de su hermano cambió radicalmente. Parecía entre furioso y atemorizado._

_- No, no puedo, no puedo, no puedo hacerlo, Ellos son fuertes, Ellos…_

_- Claro que puedes…_

_- Mientes, mientes, mamá dice que está mal mentir, vete, VETE._

_Y antes de que se diera cuenta de lo que pasaba, Bruce consiguió sacarlo del cuarto._

Justin volvió a la realidad cuando Potter chasqueó los dedos frente a sus ojos.

- ¿Te encuentras bien?

- No- respondió, ya que no veía ningún sentido en negar algo tan obvio.

Harry lo estudió unos instantes, como evaluando si debía seguir hablando o no. Finalmente, se decidió a hacerlo.

- Mira, quería hablarte de T.M Riddle…

La reacción de Justin no necesita descripción alguna.

Capítulo 10: Revelaciones 

Carolyn desistió. Hacía media hora que intentaba grabar en su cabeza una fórmula de Química y no había forma. Bueno, se haría un machete, qué tanto. No sería la primera ni la última vez que lo hiciera.

Estaba guardando sus libros de cualquier manera, cuando alguien le tocó el hombro. Dio un respingo y arrojó todo por el aire. Al caer al suelo, sus cosas hicieron un estruendo tal que varios de los estudiantes que aun se encontraban en la apacible biblioteca levantaron la vista. Amelia Higgins, la bibliotecaria, le dirigió una de sus miradas asesinas, pero Lynn no se preocupó en lo más mínimo.

Se dio vuelta, y se encontró con María Clairborne, una tímida chica del sexto curso.

- Lo siento, no quería asustarte- tartamudeó, mientras la ayudaba a recoger los libros.

- No te preocupes. En realidad, tenía ganas de armar barullo, el silencio siempre me enerva.

María se la quedó mirando con los ojos como platos. Al parecer, ni se había dado cuenta que era una broma. Carolyn resopló, y tomó los libros que tenía la chica en las manos.

- Gracias por ayudarme- le dijo, algo cortante, lo que hizo que la otra bajara la vista. _Ay, no_, pensó Lynn, _ahora le causé complejo de inferioridad_. La paciencia nunca había sido una de sus virtudes.

- Yo…Me mandó Deidre- Deirdre Noonan era la celadora que patrullaba el piso de los dormitorios de séptimo y sexto- Tienes una llamada telefónica. De tu casa. Debes ir a la sala de celadores.

Acto seguido, María huyó, prácticamente. Lynn no le prestó atención alguna. ¿Una llamada de su casa? _Ay, caramba_, como hubiera dicho Bart Simpson. No recordaba que sus padres hubieran llamado al colegio antes. Ni siquiera para contarle lo que pasaba con Bruce, las novedades se las remitían por carta o, si no eran importantes, esperaban a que ella volviera a casa el viernes por la tarde. Tenía que ser algo muy importante…o muy grave.

El trayecto hasta la sala de celadores lo hizo volando, más que corriendo. Algunos alumnos se la quedaron mirando, sorprendidos. Una chica incluso llegó a sugerir a su amiga que a lo mejor se había tragado una caja de laxantes por accidente (según ella, a un primo suyo le había pasado) y estaba corriendo al baño. Era una posibilidad, ¿no?

Lynn llegó jadeante y tomó el auricular que le pasó Deirdre. De inmediato escuchó el saludo de su padre, al que a duras penas consiguió responder. La dejó atónita notar su tono jovial. El señor Finch-Fletchley no hablaba así desde que había pasado lo de Bruce.

- Lynn, te tengo una novedad fabulosa. La doctora Travis dice que no debemos hacernos ilusiones, pero…

- ¿Qué pasó?

Hubo una interferencia en la línea, por lo que no pudo escuchar bien su respuesta.

- Papá, dilo otra vez que no te entendí nada.

Él así lo hizo, y esta vez le escuchó con toda claridad, aunque al principio creyó que la engañaban sus oídos.

- Bruce hizo un progreso enorme, Lynn. Habló, ¿puedes creerlo? Después de tanto tiempo sin reaccionar a ningún estímulo…Nosotros nos quedamos de piedra cuando nos enteramos.

Ella también se había quedado de piedra, de eso no había duda, pero era la mejor noticia que le podrían haber dado.

- Igual, la doctora dice que tenemos que ser pacientes, que el tratamiento seguirá mucho tiempo más…

Si Travis deseaba ser paciente, allá ella. Lynn pensaba muy distinto al respecto.

- Papá, sólo por curiosidad- dijo, interrumpiéndolo. Parecía que Paul Finch-Fletchley había recuperado, al igual que su hijo menor, el don del habla- ¿Qué dijo Bruce?

- Ah, fue bastante curioso- contestó- Llamó a tu hermano…

- Te lo íbamos a decir, pero no nos dio tiempo, ¿comprendes?

Sally y Ernie lo miraron, ansiosos. Habían visto a Justin hablar con Potter y temían la reacción de su amigo. Sin embargo, éste no parecía enojado, más bien, tenía el aspecto de quien se encuentra a kilómetros de distancia.

- Está bien, no se preocupen- los tranquilizó Justin, ignorando que su hermana le estaba dando en ese instante una respuesta similar a una chica muy introvertida- En serio, ya no tengo ganas de estrangularlos. Ya se me pasó.

Ellos sonrieron aliviados. A ninguno de los dos le hubiera gustado pelearse con él. Una vez aclarado el tema, Ernie se fue a hablar con Hannah. Justin se alegró, no porque la compañía del chico le molestara, sino porque quería quedarse solo para poder pensar. En cambio, Sally no se movió de su sitio, aunque no trató de darle charla y su presencia no molestaba a Justin quien estaba concentrado repasando lo que había hablado con Potter. Se había enterado de algunas cosas sorprendentes sobre T.M Riddle.

Ahora sabía que el tipo realmente había sido mago y que estaba emparentado con los Riddle de Little Hangleton además de que, en efecto, los había asesinado por venganza. Justin estuvo a punto de darse cabezazos contra la pared cuando lo escuchó. ¡Qué imbécil! Su abuela le había contado que Tom Riddle, el hijo del matrimonio, se había casado con una chica del lugar (quien luego había quedado embarazada) y se habían ido del pueblo. Luego, Riddle había vuelto, contando a todos la triste historia de la muerte de su esposa e hijo. La abuela no conocía todos los detalles (después de todo, ella y su marido aun vivían en Italia por ese entonces), pero al parecer había habido muchas habladurías. Los Riddle echaron tierra sobre el asunto, y como era gente importante nadie se atrevió a sacar a relucir el tema demasiadas veces. Y a pesar de que tanto Carolyn como él lo sabían de hacía siglos, ni se habían acordado cuando discutían quién era T.M Riddle. Bueno, ahora sabía la verdad. Su hermana había tenido razón todos esos años: el jardinero era inocente. Claro que eso importaba poco, ya que el pobre llevaba su tiempo muerto.

Pero él también le había dado un par de sorpresas a Potter. La primera, al contarle que sus abuelos vivían en Little Hangleton, cosa que sin duda no se esperaba; la otra, al revelarle que sabía del diario (no hace falta decir el alivio que sintió al enterarse de su destrucción, aunque Harry no le dio detalles) y se acordaba del ataque, pese a lo que Ernie había afirmado a Hermione. Por supuesto que Justin no habló de todas las cosas sobrenaturales, y a Harry por cierto que no se le ocurrió preguntar.

Harry le confirmó lo que Lynn había escrito en su cuaderno, la hermana de Weasley había estado poseída y no había actuado conscientemente, por eso no la habían expulsado. De más está decir que Justin prometió no contarle nada a nadie. Pobre chica, todo lo que habría tenido que soportar.

Pero había una cosa, la última que Harry le había dicho, que rondaba por su mente y no se la podía sacar de encima. Una cosa que lo perturbaba profundamente, que lo cambiaba todo…

Sintió la mano de Sally en el hombro, y él levantó la vista. Sus ojos se encontraron, castaños los de él, celestes desvaído los de ella.

- Justin, si necesitas algo…

Él asintió, dando a entender que comprendía lo que quería decir. Pero se quedó en silencio. Sally apartó la vista e hizo un intento por retirar la mano, pero Justin la tomó entre las suyas. Ella se sentó a su lado, comprendiendo quizás que él necesitaba de su mudo consuelo. Estuvieron así unos momentos, que lo mismo podrían haberse tratado de unos instantes que de una eternidad. Por una vez, no precisaban llenar el vacío con palabras, el silencio les sentaba bien. Justin sentía que sus pensamientos lo abandonaban momentáneamente, sólo sentía el calor de los dedos de su amiga, que estaban entrelazados con los suyos. Hasta las voces de alrededor sonaban lejanas, imperceptibles. Ajenas por completo. Y también sentía un nudo en la garganta, la boca extrañamente reseca, la lengua pegada al paladar. No hubiera podido hablar aunque lo hubiera deseado, pero no sentía la necesidad de hacerlo. Le bastaba con contemplar los ojos de Sally, que nunca le habían parecido tan bonitos. A decir verdad, nunca se había fijado mucho en ellos, ahora los veía en todo su esplendor.

Cuánto tiempo pasó, imposible saberlo. Justin sólo supo que hubo un momento en que no sintió más la garganta anudada y las palabras salieron con facilidad.

- Sally, tengo algo que decirte.

Hubo un fulgor repentino en sus ojos, así como un tenue rubor inexplicable, ambos desaparecieron tan rápido que Justin no estuvo seguro de si los había visto o imaginado.

La explicación de lo que había hablado con Harry fluyó con naturalidad, aunque no pudo dejar de notar cómo se agrandaban sus ojos. Al llegar al final, se quedó trabado. No podría seguir. Lo último era demasiado terrible y grave, al menos a sus ojos. Aceptarlo como un hecho (algo que Justin, pese a todos sus recelos, se había visto obligado a hacer) era aceptar las millones de ideas espeluznantes que lo asaltaban. No, no podría decirlo en voz alta, aunque era tan acuciante la necesidad de sacarlo a la luz…

Pero entonces Sally hizo la pregunta, la misma que él le había formulado a Potter en su momento.

- ¿Cómo sabía él tanto sobre los Riddle?

Le fue más fácil contestar de lo que hubiera creído.

- Yo también pensé en eso y se lo planteé- Respiró hondo- ¿Y sabes lo que me dijo?

Por supuesto que no había ninguna forma en que ella lo supiera, a no ser que Justin le hubiera contagiado alguno de sus poderes, pero eso no tenía ninguna importancia. Él respondió al instante su propia pregunta retórica.

- Me dijo que se había encontrado con Riddle un par de veces, "más de las que me hubiera gustado"- la última frase era una cita textual- Y luego, se señaló la cicatriz.

La boca de Sally se abrió tanto como la de Jim Carrey en _La Máscara_. La cerró, tragó saliva, la volvió a abrir. No había que ser Trelawney para adivinar lo que le pasaba por la cabeza. Al final, recuperó el habla.

- Entonces, ¿Riddle es el nombre de…- Sally comprobó que nadie escuchara, y por las dudas redujo su voz a un susurro- Ya-Sabes-Quién?

Justin asintió. Su amiga volvió a quedarse con la boca abierta, pero luego consiguió articular palabra otra vez.

- ¿Y tú crees que- inquirió, en el mismo tono de antes- puede tener alguna relación con Bruce?

La voz de Justin sonó como sofocada.

- Me temo…me temo que sí.

Susan Bones, que estaba a suficiente distancia como para no poder escucharlos pero lo bastante cerca para verlos con claridad, le dio un codazo a Jonas y le señaló cómo Sally abrazaba a Justin.

- Te apuesto diez galeones a que esos dos terminan juntos- afirmó, sin duda convencida de sus palabras.

Jonas observó la escena unos segundos y no vaciló en contestar:

- Hecho.

De más está decir que Jonas no tenía los poderes extra sensoriales de su compañero de dormitorio, ni que jamás ganaba una apuesta.

**Arabella: **¡Muchas gracias! Me alegra mucho que mi historia te guste. Tus comentarios me animaron mucho. Ah, con respecto a lo de Arabella Figg y Sirius: como esta historia la escribí antes que saliera el 5 libro, hay unas cuantas cosas que al final quedaron un poco AU, por lo menos con lo que dice ese libro. ¿Verdad que es un lindo sueño pensar que Sirius no murió? Sueño que, me temo, va a desvanecerse en cuanto salga el 6 libro...

Le mandé saludos a mi hermano...y ahora quiere que te pregunte de dónde lo conoces, porque él anda un poco perdido, así es él. ¡Un beso!


	12. De vuelta al cuarto azul

**Capítulo 11: De vuelta al cuarto azul**

Justin, al levantar el sobre, notó que la carta de su padre era más larga de lo habitual. Extraño, porque últimamente el señor Finch-Fletchley no escribía mucho, más bien se limitaba a enviar esquelas telegráficas sobre el estado de Bruce, salpicadas en ocasiones con alguna que otra novedad sobre el resto de la familia. Y Lynn también había escrito, y su sobre era igual de pesado que el otro. ¿Qué habría pasado?

Se apresuró a abrir los sobres, tomando primero la carta de su padre, que por algún motivo parecía más urgente.

Resumiendo en pocas líneas lo que Paul Finch-Fletchley explicaba en varios párrafos, Bruce había hablado. Y había dicho el nombre de su hermano mayor. Justin. Ésa había sido su primera palabra después de semanas sin hablar. ¿Cuándo habría sido¿En medio de una pesadilla, lo bastante leve como para que Justin no lo percibiera? No parecía probable. Tuvo que ser algo muy fuerte para hacerlo articular palabra. Pero él, si bien había dormido intranquilo, no había tenido ninguna pesadilla. ¿De qué se trataba, entonces?

_Bruce golpea la puerta blanca. No trata de salir, aún no. Sólo busca llamar la atención de Justin. Pero él está en el Mundo de Afuera, y no puede escucharlo. Empieza a gritar, tal vez la mujer con voz pausada lo escuche y se lo cuente a su hermano._

_- ¡Justin¡Tengo algo que decirte¡Justin!_

_Pero la puerta blanca es demasiado sólida. Su voz no llega a traspasarla. No puede contarle lo de la mujer que está detrás de la puerta oculta. No lo escucha. Y si no lo escucha, tampoco va a poder ayudar. No va a saber que hay que liberarla, porque ahora Bruce sabe quién es ella y por qué se encuentra cautiva. Y sabe también que el Mago malvado puede hacerle daño, como le hizo a sus amigos…_

La imagen se desvaneció rápidamente, y dejó tras de sí sólo confusión. Justin trató de enfocar la mente en lo que había visto, pero fue inútil. No podía recordar nada. Ahora estaba otra vez en el Gran Salón, escuchando el bullicio acostumbrado, viendo y _sintiendo_ a la gente en torno a sí. El cuarto azul se encontraba demasiado lejano y por el momento no podía volver a entrar.

Optando por ignorar la incómoda sensación de que se está salteando algo importante, siguió leyendo la carta. Bruce, aparte de pronunciar su nombre, había dicho el de otra persona. Un nombre de mujer, anticuado, que los Finch-Fletchley no habían reconocido. ¿Sabía quizás Justin de quién se trataba? Justin leyó el nombre y sacudió la cabeza. No le sonaba de ningún sitio. No tenía la más remota idea de por qué Bruce la había llamado.

Sacudió la cabeza y tomó la carta de su hermana. El contenido era el mismo, sólo que expresado de forma diferente. Volvió a guardar los papeles, cada uno en su respectivo sobre.

Sabía que tenía que sentirse contento, pero no era así. Lo embargaba la impresión de que algo no andaba bien. Había una pieza que no encajaba. Algo no funcionaba correctamente. Pero¿qué era ese algo?

Sintió el codazo de Ernie en las costillas.

- Vamos, que tenemos Encantamientos.

* * *

Cayó la noche, vasta sobre los campos y las ciudades. Tanto los terrenos que rodeaban al castillo Hogwarts como las calles circundantes al edificio de piedra gris que ostentaban el rótulo de "Instituto Secundario Redmond", se vieron sumidos en la oscuridad.

En la biblioteca de éste último sitio, estaba Carolyn Finch-Fletchley, terminando de hacer un trabajo práctico. No lograba concentrarse. La noche anterior había dormido mal, se había despertado cada dos segundos y había soñado mucho, pero no se acordaba de nada.

Los alumnos se fueron yendo uno a uno, hasta que se quedó sola. Ni se dio cuenta. Estaba demasiado ocupada tratando de enfocar su mente en Biología y en que no se le cerraran los ojos.

Se masajeó la nuca. Estaba tan cansada… No pasaría nada si apoyaba la cabeza un rato en la mesa¿verdad?

Amelia Higgins cerró con llave la puerta de la biblioteca y se marchó hacia el comedor para cenar, sin haber visto a la adolescente que más que dormida parecía estar en coma, en una de las mesas del fondo y oculta por una pila de libros.

* * *

Cuando se dirigían a la torre de Gryffindor después de cenar, Hermione notó que Harry rengueaba un poco.

- ¿Te pasa algo en el pie, Harry?

- Nah, no es nada.

La verdad era que Harry se había doblado el tobillo en el entrenamiento de Quidditch, pero prefirió no decir nada porque su amiga insistiría en que fuera a la enfermería. Harry procuraba pisar ese lugar lo menos posible, y tampoco era que le doliese mucho. Ya se le pasaría.

Nada de esto hubiera sido importante de no haber sido porque la escalera por la que estaban subiendo no encontró mejor ocasión para moverse de lugar. Se corrió hacia la derecha con una brusquedad tal que arrojó a los alumnos unos encima de otros. Harry sintió un dolor punzante en el tobillo. También escuchó un chirrido que no le gustó nada.

Intentó levantarse, pero el dolor era demasiado agudo. Ron, que notó su palidez, le preguntó si estaba bien.

- Creo… creo que me torcí el tobillo.

Dean y Seamus llegaron junto a ellos. El primero frunció el ceño.

- Mmm, me parece que no es una torcedura. Parece dislocado.

Recién en ese momento Harry miró para abajo. Y lo que vio le gustó menos.

Parecía como si en lugar de un tobillo tuviera dos, y el pie estaba doblado en un ángulo imposible.

Hermione envió a Seamus para que buscara a Madam Pomfrey e hizo aparecer de la nada una camilla. Entre Dean y Ron, lo ayudaron a subir a ella.

Al final, no resultó ser tan grave. Madam Pomfrey lo arreglo en un segundo. Sin embargo, en opinión de la enfermera Harry no podría subir escaleras esa noche, por lo que debería pasarla en la enfermería. Harry maldijo su mala suerte.

No tardó en quedarse dormido.

* * *

La doctora Travis estaba haciendo su última ronda por la clínica. Al pasar ante la puerta con el rótulo "213", se detuvo. Tocó quedamente con los nudillos.

Teresa Mackley, la enfermera, abrió sonriente la puerta.

- ¿Todo bien, Terri?

- Sin cambios- Su sonrisa se apagó un poco- Había esperado que volviese a hablar, pero no pasó.

- Bueno, estas cosas llevan su tiempo- respondió Jessica, con su mejor sonrisa de _Alicia, en el País de las Maravillas_- Aun así, ya ha hecho un importante avance…

Después de echarle un último vistazo a Bruce Finch-Fletchley, la psiquiatra dejó a su paciente en manos de su enfermera, y se dirigió al cuarto de enfermeras para obtener su merecido descanso. Ni ella ni Teresa notaron el súbito movimiento de los labios del chico, que mudamente repetía un nombre una y otra vez.

* * *

Justin había dado lo menos doscientas vueltas en la cama, hasta que se decidió a marcharse a la Sala Común. Ya que estaba desvelado, podía aprovechar para leer el capítulo doce del libro de Historia de la Magia. Seguro que le daría sueño.

Se arrellanó en un sillón, apoyó los pies en otro y abrió el libro. Al cabo de cinco minutos lo cerró. No se podía concentrar.

Como se le habían dormido los pies, se levantó del asiento y empezó a dar vueltas por la habitación, ojeando lo que otros alumnos se habían dejado olvidado.

Distinguió tres asientos más allá un Profeta Diario. Lo tomó y comenzó a leerlo.

Todas eran malas noticias, algo a lo que Justin ya se había acostumbrado. Corrían malos tiempos, eso lo sabía todo el mundo.

Echó un vistazo por encima a los titulares. Uno de ellos atrajo su atención. Decía: **"Auror retirada sigue desaparecida"**

Justin leyó el breve artículo que lo acompañaba, y literalmente se le heló la sangre. Apretó el periódico con tanta fuerza que lo hizo un bollo. No podía ser posible.

"_Arabella Figg, reconocida auror jubilada, lleva desaparecida…"_

El nombre. _Arabella._

Era el que había dicho Bruce.

Supo con certeza que tenía que regresar al cuarto azul.


	13. Hacia la luz

Capítulo 12: Hacia la luz

Justin se dejó caer en el sillón más cercano, y cerró los ojos. Tenía que concentrarse.

_Cierra la puerta tras de sí, como todas las otras veces. Para que no entren los monstruos. Monstruos que, si Justin no se equivoca, se hacen llamar Death Eaters._

_Su hermano juega con su tren, pero cada tanto echa miradas de soslayo a la puerta oculta. Ni siquiera ha notado su presencia._

_- Bruce…_

_El niño gira rápidamente. Tiene semblante ansioso. Sin embargo, en cuanto ve a Justin su rostro se ilumina._

_- Justin, que suerte que viniste- En ningún momento mueve los labios, no hace falta. En el cuarto azul se dice todo con los ojos, la voz es innecesaria._

_- Verás, allí adentro, bajando las escaleras, hay una mujer._

_- Arabella Figg._

_- La misma. Necesita ayuda. Está…_

_Justin entiende sin necesidad de que termine la frase. Sabe lo que sucede y lo que debe hacer, aunque la idea no le guste nada._

_En dos zancadas cruza la habitación, sus manos empiezan a tantear el empapelado, hasta que da con la ligera protuberancia que atestigua la presencia de una abertura. _

_Por un momento cree que no podrá abrirla¡si no tiene picaporte! Luego, recuerda que allí no hacen falta picaportes, así como tampoco se precisan las palabras._

_La portezuela se abre, lenta y silenciosa, sin que Justin la tocara. _

_El interior se ve como un oscuro pozo ciego. A tientas, encuentra su pie el primer escalón. Echando una última mirada por sobre el hombro a Bruce ("No te muevas hasta que yo vuelva") comienza el descenso, sumiéndose en la negrura._

_El aire es cada vez más viciado y al llegar abajo la atmósfera es opresiva. Sus ojos se acostumbran a la escasez de luminosidad y distingue una silla._

_Atada a ella, se encuentra Arabella Figg. Su aspecto resulta casi lastimoso, pero eso no le impide mantener la cabeza erguida y su porte sigue emanando autoridad, algo que las torturas no han podido quitarle._

_Ella lo ve. Sus ojos se abren de par en par. Justin trata de acercársele, pero tiene los pies clavados al piso. Allí se respira un aire de malignidad, las paredes desprenden un olor putrefacto y pavoroso, como en la casa de los Riddle._

_Quizás no haya diferencia entre un lugar y otro. A lo mejor son lo mismo._

_El silencio se quiebra de golpe. Los gritos. Sabe lo que significan. _

_Son Ellos._

_Justin sube las escaleras a toda velocidad, sintiendo que le falta el aire y temiendo no llegar a tiempo. Los chillidos de Bruce son peores que nunca. Ponen los pelos de punta. Sabe que allá fuera…_

…también se escuchan, y con toda potencia.

No hizo falta que Teresa utilizara el intercomunicador para que Jessica se despertara. Había escuchado los aullidos del pobre Bruce, que iban aumentando de volumen. Y ella que creía que la recuperación estaba a un paso.

Aquella era la peor crisis desde que lo internaran. Lo que más temía era que el chico llegara a hacerse daño, o que el horror de sus pesadillas le provocara un daño psíquico irreparable. Había que detenerlo de alguna forma.

Tomó una jeringa y la cargó con una buena dosis de calmante.

_Se resbala, sus rodillas golpean contra los escalones. Justin se aferra al borde de madera, vuelve a levantarse. Los gritos crecen en intensidad, aunque ahora se le han sumado otros sonidos. Una puerta que se golpea, pasos apresurados… Desde donde se encuentra alcanza a atisbar el resplandor verde tan familiar. Siente crecer su pánico._

_Si no llega a tiempo…si esta vez consiguen atrapar a su hermano…_

_Con un último jadeo, salta el tramo de escaleras que le queda y cubre en una zancada el vano de la puerta._

_Allí reina el caos. Destellos verdes por todas partes, capas negras rozándose entre sí, figuras sin rostro…No consigue ver a su hermano._

_Los latidos se aceleran. Siente mareos, las imágenes dan vueltas a su alrededor y lo confunden. Demasiadas visiones, demasiadas vibraciones que percibe a través de la piel. Horror, espanto, maldad. Odio. Y el pánico de Bruce._

_De repente, lo ve. Encogido en un rincón, refugiado tras su baúl de juguetes. Justin olvida el miedo, desaparece su vértigo. Corre hacia él, esquivando por milagro las chispas que emanan las varitas. Lo abraza, arrodillado a su lado._

_- Todo va a estar bien. Tienes que calmarte. Ellos sólo están en tu cabeza, no pueden lastimarte…_

_Pero el argumento suena débil a sus propios oídos. Ellos son reales, muy reales. _

_Su hermanito tiembla incontrolablemente y sus dientes castañetean. No hay forma de tranquilizarlo._

- Mike, Kev, sujétenlo.

Su voz ya no es la del Ratoncito Tímido, sino que suena firme y autoritaria. Los paramédicos la obedecen al instante. Si Lynn la hubiese visto, su opinión sobre la Doc. habría cambiado notablemente. Imposible saber si para mejor o para peor, pero sin duda habría cambiado.

- ¿Estás segura?- titubeó Teresa- Es una dosis muy fuerte…

Los ojos de la médica chispearon.

- Hay que frenarlo de alguna manera. Si sigue sacudiéndose así, se va a matar.

En cuanto lograron mantenerlo quieto dos segundos, ella aplicó la inyección.

- Ahora sólo queda esperar a que haga efecto.

Su voz sonó tan segura como antes. Sin embargo, dentro de ella crecía la inquietud. La dosis _era_ realmente muy fuerte para un chico de esa edad. Un refrán de su abuela Fanny le vino a la mente: _"A veces, resulta peor el remedio que la enfermedad"_

_Las sombras se ciernen sobre los dos, a medida que Ellos se acercan. Justin nunca se ha sentido tan indefenso. Su mente vuelve una y otra vez a su varita, olvidada en la mesita de luz. Si hubiese sabido…_

_Bruce se apretuja contra él, y Justin cierra los ojos, resignado a lo peor._

_Siente sus respiraciones agitadas, inhumanas, cada vez más cercanas. Ya deben de haber levantado sus varitas, listos para lanzar su maleficio fatal. Justin se prepara para el dolor que marcará el final._

_Pero el dolor no llega. El final tampoco._

_Un resplandor blanco que traspasa sus párpados inunda la habitación. Justin escucha un extraño ruido, muy leve, parecido al que hacen las burbujas de jabón cuando estallan. También siente como si le hubieran sacado una cadena que le aprisionaba el pecho, impidiéndole respirar._

_Inhala una gran bocanada de aire, que vuelve a ser límpido. Recién entonces se atreve a abrir los ojos._

_La pieza ya no está a oscuras, pero la luminosidad es tan potente, los objetos brillan tanto, que debe parpadear varias veces. Alcanza a distinguir una sombra delante suyo, alta y alargada. Vuelve a parpadear y se da cuenta de qué se trata. Mejor dicho, de quién._

_Harry Potter, aun vistiendo el piyama que le han dado en la enfermería, está frente a ellos. Pero no parece él. Su piel está demasiado blanca para ser natural, sus ojos brillan como dos reflectores estilo Hollywood, él mismo parece irradiar una extraña luz. No da la impresión de estar realmente allí, su aspecto es demasiado etéreo y se ve como difuminado, como si alguien hubiese borroneado los bordes._

_Está imagen se mantiene durante un instante, luego se desvanece. Cuando Harry a arrodilla para preguntarles si se encuentran bien, vuelve a ser una persona normal, corpórea. Sus pupilas, antes demasiado dilatadas, han vuelto a su tamaño corriente._

_Tanto Justin como Bruce asienten con la cabeza. Todavía no se sienten lo bastante recuperados como para articular palabra._

_Los ojos de Justin se encuentran con los de Harry. Éstos hacen una pregunta muda._

_¿Dónde está?_

_Justin, con un gesto de la cabeza, señala la portezuela, que ha quedado abierta y semeja una gran boca sin dientes._

_Harry asiente y se encamina hacia allí, pero la manita de Bruce lo detiene._

_- Espera- murmura, mientras rebusca debajo del piyama. _

_Finalmente, saca un cordel negro con un dije y con un destello plateado se lo pasa a Harry. Justin se queda con la boca abierta al reconocer el colgante._

_Se trata de una de esas monedas, cuyos trozos se reparten entre varias personas. Ésta en especial se encuentra partida en tres partes: una para Carolyn, otra para Bruce y otra suya. Su padre se las compró hace mil años, en una feria. ¿Cómo era posible que Bruce aun la conservara?_

_Su sorpresa es aun mayor cuando descubre que él también lleva colgado su tercio de la moneda. ¡Si hace siglos que lo perdió¿O no?_

_El cuarto azul está lleno de sorpresas._

Arabella parpadeó varias veces. ¿Fue una alucinación¿Realmente vio a un muchacho de cabellos ensortijados bajar las escaleras¿O se lo imaginó todo?

Ella estaba segura de lo que había visto. Un adolescente había descendido hasta su prisión, la había mirado unos instantes…y luego se había desvanecido. A lo mejor simplemente había Desaparecido. Quizás había ido a buscar ayuda. Tal vez…

Trató de apartar ese pensamiento de su mente. No servía de nada hacerse falsas esperanzas. Ya nadie debía de estar buscándola. ¿Para qué? Si sólo era una vieja achacosa. No valía nada para nadie, salvo para sus amigos, pero ellos evidentemente no habían podido dar con ella hasta el momento y no había motivos para creer que podrían encontrarla. Era mejor resignarse.

¡Nunca! No antes de que pasara la información. Si ella moría sin decírselo a nadie, no podrían hallar la Antorcha, y sin ella no podrían vencer a Voldemort. Era su única esperanza.

¿Era cosa de su hiperactiva imaginación o volvía a escuchar pasos descendiendo los escalones?

_- No dejes que se duerma- dice Harry, antes de irse._

_No hace falta dar explicaciones. La cuestión es muy simple. Ellos están metidos, vaya uno a saber cómo, dentro de la mente de Bruce. Y si Bruce se llega a dormir, están en un serio problema._

_Todos esto Justin lo sabe sin necesidad de que nadie se lo explique, pero decirlo es más fácil que hacerlo. Apenas Harry atraviesa la puerta, su hermano empieza a bostezar y a dar cabezadas. Justin lo sacude._

_- Vamos, Bruce. Mantén los ojos abiertos._

_- No puedo- responde, con su vocecita infantil- Se me cierran solos. Y me duele el brazo._

_- ¿Cuál?_

_- Éste- dice, y levanta el derecho._

_Justin comprende lo que sucede cuando la marca roja, de pinchazo, en su minúsculo bracito. Ahora sí que la han hecho buena._

_La Doc. lo ha drogado._

Arabella, con los ojos entrecerrados para ver mejor, escudriñaba el último escalón. Las pisadas sonaban cada vez más cercanas.

Por fin vio un pie, descalzo, seguido luego de su compañero. Después distinguió las piernas enfundadas en un pantalón de piyama, la cintura, el torso. Contuvo la respiración.

Un adolescente, con pelo oscuro todo revuelto, miraba en derredor suyo. Hasta que la vio a ella, que lo reconoció al instante. ¿Cómo no hacerlo, si lo había cuidado todos estos años cuando sus tíos (mejor no hablar de ellos) salían a cualquier parte?

Harry, los ojos abiertos de par en par, se acercó a ella. Se inclinó para desatar las cuerdas que la sujetaban, pero escucharon un ruido que los sobresaltó a ambos. Pasos, pero que no provenían de la escalera, sino de atrás de su silla. Del lugar por el cual siempre entraba Voldemort.

Se miraron horrorizados un instante, luego ella recuperó el aplomo.

- ¡Rápido! No hay tiempo. Acércate un segundo, luego corre todo lo que puedas.

Harry se inclinó, para que Arabella pudiera susurrarle algo al oído. Asintió.

Dudó un momento antes de apartarse de ella, no podía dejarla allí. Pero la anciana lo apremió.

- Debes irte. Ya. Ahora eres el único que conoce el secreto. Te toca pasarlo.

_Harry comprende a lo que se refiere y se aleja. _

_Demasiado tarde._

_Una puerta escondida (otra) en la pared se abre, rebotando contra la pared. No necesita mirar para saber quién está allí. Lo siente. En la cicatriz, que empieza a escocerle._

_- A ver si ahora está dispuesta a hablar, Figg._

_¡No lo ha visto! Tiene que irse. Es su oportunidad._

_Pero no puede evitar mirar por última vez a la mujer que lo cuidó todos estos años. Sabe que va a presenciar su asesinato, pero igual mira._

_Ella también lo mira…y guiña un ojo, casi imperceptiblemente. Acto seguido, deja caer la cabeza sobre el pecho. Está muerta. Murió en silencio, sin dolor. Harry no puede explicar cómo lo sabe, pero hay muchas cosas que no tienen explicación._

_Quien no se ha dado cuenta de lo que acaba de ocurrir es Lord Voldemort. Perplejo, atónito, la sacude por los hombros. A su entender, ella no puede estar muerta. Precisamente, se cuidó bien de mantenerla con vida hasta que hablara. No puede ser que haya muerto. Él se ocupó de que tal cosa no sucediese hasta que fuera conveniente._

_Su furia estalla, y Harry la padece. Suelta un grito que por milagro Voldemort no oye. No, no es un milagro, está pasando lo mismo que en los sueños, él no puede ver ni oír a Harry. Ahora. Tiene que irse._

_Pero no puede. La ira de Voldemort es tal que Harry siente su cabeza a punto de explotar. Su cicatriz arde como si le hubieran apoyado un tizón encendido. El mago maldice, y Harry se da cuenta que sus piernas no lo sostendrán mucho más._

_Cae de rodillas, y tiene que apoyar las manos para no darse la cara contra el suelo. Tiene que irse, tiene que irse ya. Pero todo da vueltas a su alrededor, se siente igual que se ha sentido Justin al estar rodeado de Death Eaters. No es sólo el dolor lo cual le paraliza, también influye todo el lugar. El aire de aquel sótano polvoriento es imposible de respirar, la humedad impregna sus ropas, haciéndolas más pesadas de lo que ya le parecen, y el olor a encierro, mezclado con algo peor, lo marea. Es como si estuviera inhalando un humo tóxico en vez de oxígeno._

_Empieza a toser, mientras se arrastra hacia la escalera. Sólo contemplar hacia arriba le da vértigo. Le parece una tarea hercúlea subir siquiera el primer escalón. No va a poder hacerlo, no se cree capaz. _

_Hasta la temperatura aparenta haber descendido unos cuantos grados bajo cero. Harry tiembla, pero las manos le sudan y la madera de los peldaños se le resbala. Intenta ponerse de pie, una punzada de dolor en la frente lo hace caer._

_Cuando ya se ha resignado, siente un calor en el pecho, primero tenue, luego lo bastante intenso como para hacer que deje de temblar. El dolor se mitiga apenas, pero puede abrir los ojos y aunque los escalones aun se obstinan en sacudirse bajo sus pies logra levantarse. Sube un escalón, luego el siguiente._

_En un momento dado, siente menguar sus ya de por sí escasas fuerzas. Lleva una mano al pecho, de donde proviene el calor. Sus dedos tocan un metal extrañamente cálido. La medalla de Bruce. Una corriente de energía sube por su brazo y recorre su cuerpo. Sigue ascendiendo, a media caminando, a medias escalando._

_Todo a su alrededor se tambalea, pero ve luz allá arriba. Sacando las últimas fuerzas de la moneda que lleva colgada al cuello, llega hasta el final. _

_Entra al dormitorio a los tropezones. Está por desfallecer. El dolor vuelve con todo su antiguo ardor. No puede dar un paso más._

_- ¡Lynn, ayúdame! No puede caminar._

_No reconoce la voz. Siente que alguien le pasa los brazos por la cintura y lo ayuda a levantarse. Lenta, muy lentamente, empieza a andar._

_Tal vez sea por el estado en que se encuentra, pero tiene la impresión de que todo se derrumba a su alrededor._

_Entre Carolyn y Justin consiguen levantar a Harry y hacerlo caminar. Su aspecto da miedo. Pálido como un muerto, aun más que antes; la cicatriz brillando con una luz extraña y su cuerpo, que parece estar volviéndose transparente. _

_El cuarto azul se está cayendo a pedazos. Las paredes se resquebrajan, mientras que el empapelado se raja de arriba abajo. La alfombra se despega del suelo y se encoge, cae yeso del cielo raso, los cuadros y estantes se rompen contra el suelo, el baúl se ha volcado, aplastando al tren eléctrico. La habitación de Bruce está destruyéndose a sí misma, y si no salen pronto ellos van a acabar chatos como panqueques._

_El piso se sacude como si hubiese un terremoto y la puerta, que ahora tiene la pintura descascarada, se ha salido de sus goznes. En el umbral está Bruce. _

_- ¡Vamos, apúrense!- exclama- Tenemos que irnos. Hay que salir._

_Sus ojos están resplandecientes y su voz ha adquirido un tono vivaz, aunque apremiante, que Justin nunca le escuchó._

_A los tropezones, logran salir. Apenas pone un pie afuera, Harry parece recuperarse un poco, los suficiente para caminar a un paso más rápido. Lynn y Justin prácticamente lo arrastran, corriendo todo lo que pueden. A pesar de que el corredor está a oscuras y la única luz es apenas un punto allá lejos, saben que también éste se está derrumbando. Bruce tiene razón: más les vale apurarse. El chico está a varios metros por delante de ellos, y mantiene su vista fija en la luz. Está hipnotizado por ella._

_El círculo blanco se agranda, hasta llegar a ser una abertura lo bastante grande para que puedan pasar. Los cuatro llegan hasta allí y salvan la distancia que les queda con un salto. _

Están fuera.


	14. Epílogo

**-Epílogo-**

Dave Chalmers apretó el paso. No le gustaba nada tener que caminar por esa zona a las dos de la madrugada, pero no le quedaba otra. Trabajaba en la ciudad como _barman_ en un boliche que recién cerraba a la una y media, si se le agregaba a eso los veinte minutos del viaje, se hacía, por cierto, bastante tarde.

Además, había que tener en cuenta que en Little Hangleton la gente se iba a dormir a las diez, casi sin excepciones, y las calles quedaban desiertas. Siempre le hacían acordar a esas viejas películas yanquis del Oeste, lo único que faltaba era la pelota de pasto seco rodando de aquí para allá.

Para colmo, debía pasar justo enfrente de la casa de los Riddle. Como a la mayoría de los lugareños, la mansión le provocaba escalofríos. Sobre todo después de la desaparición de esos chicos…El lugar estaba maldito, sin lugar a dudas.

Como de costumbre, cruzó la calle mirándose los zapatos, para evitar cualquier contacto visual innecesario con la casa. Pero en esta ocasión las cosas resultaron ser diferentes.

En un momento en el cual se había arrodillado para atarse los cordones, percibió un movimiento con el rabillo del ojo. Levantó la vista, y se quedó con la boca abierta.

La mansión de los Riddle, otrora la más señorial de la región, estaba derrumbándose antes sus ojos, en silencio total, como si no se estuviera viniendo abajo una enorme casa, sino un castillo de cartas. Fue la comparación más acertada que se le ocurrió en el momento. Otra que la caída de la casa Usher.

No hubo ruido de vidrios al quebrarse, no se escuchó a las vigas de madera caer ni entrechocarse con los ladrillos. Simplemente se desinfló, por decirlo de alguna manera.

De más está decir que Dave salió corriendo y que no paró hasta llegar a su casa.

* * *

Harry se despertó, empapado en sudor. Al principio, no reconoció el lugar donde estaba. Luego se acordó: estaba en la enfermería a causa de su tobillo dislocado. 

Tanteó en la mesa de luz hasta dar con los anteojos, acto seguido se sirvió un vaso de agua de la jarra de metal que allí había.

Tenía que haber sido un sueño¿verdad? Un sueño muy real, pero sueño al fin¿no?

No. Realmente había pasado. Lo supo enseguida.

Todavía llevaba puesta la medalla de Bruce Finch-Fletchley.

* * *

Carolyn levantó la cabeza y parpadeó varias veces. Tenía las pestañas pegadas por las lagañas. Se las restregó y miró alrededor. 

Estaba oscuro, pero entraba suficiente luz de luna por el tragaluz como para darse cuenta de dónde se encontraba.

Se había quedado dormida en la biblioteca. Genial. Y ni siquiera había terminado el trabajo práctico. Bueno, ahora eso no importaba. Lo primordial era volver al dormitorio sin que la pescara ningún celador.

Por la puerta cerrada no se hizo ningún drama. Para algo existían las horquillas de pelo.

Eso sí, no encontró su manual de Biología por ninguna parte.

* * *

Era un milagro, eso era. Un verdadero milagro, al lado del cual Lourdes no parecía nada. 

La doctora Travis todavía no podía creerlo, tampoco la enfermera y los paramédicos. Pero era real, y tendría que llamar a los padres enseguida, una vez que terminara de hacerle todos los estudios, que hasta ahora estaban dando bien.

Bruce Finch-Fletchley había salido de un momento para otro del estado catatónico. Y si no se equivocaba, ya se encontraba por completo curado.

Jessica no pisaba una iglesia desde la muerte de sus padres, pero ese domingo iría. Era una decisión tomada.

* * *

Justin se levantó y empezó a dar vueltas por la Sala Común, tratando de desentume-cer sus piernas. 

Lo habían logrado. Bruce había salido del cuarto azul. Gracias a la ayuda de Harry Potter, y de Lynn, claro. Justin sonrió al recordarlo.

Su hermana había aparecido sin previo aviso, justo cuando Justin se estaba por dar por vencido, todos sus intentos de mantener a Bruce despierto habían fallado.

Tenía un libro del colegio en la mano, con un pato dibujado en la tapa, y expresión de confusión total. Pero en cuestión de segundos se había hecho cargo de la situación.

- Bruce, despiértate. No me importa cuánto Valium te haya inyectado la Doc., tú tienes que mantener los ojos abiertos¿estamos?

Bastaron unos cuantos sacudones y la amenaza implícita de golpearlo con el libro para que Bruce le obedeciera. Se puso a jugar con el tren eléctrico, el que después sería destrozado al caerse el baúl repleto de juguetes.

No necesitó explicarle nada a su hermana. Ella, de algún modo, entendía. Miraba, al igual que Justin, cada tanto a la puerta por la que Harry había desaparecido. El silencio sólo era quebrado por los sonidos típicos del trencito.

De repente, ambos se habían llevado la mano al pecho y rodeado con los dedos su tercio de la moneda. Justin recordaba haber sentido un calor en los dedos, haber cerrado los ojos…

Y después, el chillido de Carolyn.

Al abrir los ojos, se había encontrado con que el ambiente de la pieza había cambiado. La luz había desaparecido, volvía a sentirse un olor a podrido en el aire.

Los Death Eaters habían regresado, pero no se quedaron mucho tiempo. Ante el asombro de Lynn y, sobre todo, de Justin, Bruce se enfrentó a ellos y, produciendo un estallido de luz blanca similar al que Harry había provocado antes, los espantó.

En ese momento fue cuando el lugar comenzó a caerse abajo. Afortunadamente Harry no tardó en regresar, pero estaba débil, Lynn (quien había tenido que arrojar su manual para tener las manos libres) y Justin habían tenido que ayudarlo.

De milagro habían logrado salir de allí sanos y salvos. Y Bruce se había curado. En definitiva, eso era lo importante.

Bostezó. Ahora sí que le había entrado sueño. Bueno, no era de extrañarse: era las dos de la madrugada.

* * *

- Vas a escribirme¿verdad? 

- Sí, Sally, una carta bien larga, te lo prometo.

Ambos arrastraban sendos baúles. Era el primer día de vacaciones, y debían esperar a los carruajes en la entrada del castillo.

Ya casi habían llegado, cuando alguien golpeó en la espalda a Justin.

Era Harry Potter. Tenía el pelo aun más revuelto de lo habitual y la cara roja por la carrera. Antes de decir nada, puso algo en la mano de Justin. Éste miró y descubrió el colgante de Bruce.

- Devuélveselo a tu hermano y dale las gracias.

- De nada.

- Ah, y que tengas una feliz Navidad.

- Igualmente.

Justin estuvo a punto de preguntarle qué había sucedido con Arabella Figg, pero se contuvo. No era asunto suyo. Las cosas tenían que ser así.

Harry se despidió, y Justin supo que iba camino a la biblioteca a terminar un trabajo para Snape. Fue la última vez que Justin presintió algo en concreto. Nunca más volverían a manifestarse sus poderes parapsicológicos. Aquello había acabado para él.

* * *

En la estación se despidió de Sally, tras volver a asegurarle que le escribiría. Al atravesar la barrera se encontró con su padre, pero su aspecto había cambiado mucho desde la última vez. Parecía diez años más joven. 

Durante todo el trayecto a su casa hablaron hasta por los codos de los preparativos de Navidad. Sus tíos, primos y abuelos lo pasarían con ellos y prometía ser muy divertido. Según el señor Finch-Fletchley, Jimmy, el hijo de la tía Miranda, había comprado toda una batería de fuegos artificiales a escondidas de su madre.

- Claro que es probable que tu madre no le permita usar los más ruidosos. Bruce todavía es algo sensible a los ruidos fuertes.

Bruce había salido de la clínica dos días atrás, ya curado aunque Travis dijera que todavía debía hacer reposo. Sin duda, aquella Navidad sería el niño mimado de toda la familia y estaría bien. Después de todo lo que había pasado…

Lynn les abrió la puerta, con un ridículo sombrero de Papá Noel caído sobre una oreja.

- Hola a todo el mundo- exclamó, aunque allí sólo estaban Justin y su padre para escucharla. Nunca dejaría su tono teatral- Mamá está en la cocina, insultando al horno como de costumbre.

Allí fue Justin a saludarla (después que los tres consiguieran entrar a la rastra el maldito baúl), y ella le enharinó la cara. Parecía bastante feliz a pesar del horno defectuoso, pero cuando Justin intentó pasar los dedos por el bol con restos de dulce, ella le golpeó la mano con la espátula.

- Hasta mañana, eso no se toca. Ahora, ve a saludar a tu hermano y piérdete de mi vista.

Sonrió, pero Justin decidió no probar su paciencia otra vez. A la carrera subió las escaleras. Lynn lo siguió. Entraron al dormitorio, que por cierto no tenía una sola cosa de color azul.

Bruce estaba en la cama, con varios almohadones tras la espalda, jugando con el Gameboy. Al parecer, iba perdiendo, porque no tuvo ningún reparo en apagarlo.

Después del consabido saludo, Justin tuvo ocasión de fijarse en los cambios de su hermano. Estaba más flaco y algo pálido, los últimos vestigios de enfermedad que conservaba. En cambio, sus ojos estaban más brillantes de lo que recordaba que eran, y parecía más alto. Otro cambio era que parecía reírse más y hasta _hablaba_.

- ¿Qué tal si jugamos al Scrabble?- propuso Lynn.

- De acuerdo, pero yo juego con Justin porque si no, nos ganas seguro.

Carolyn aceptó la condición y Justin fue a buscar el juego a su habitación. Al regresar, se los encontró a ambos riéndose por una broma que Bruce había hecho sobre el sombrero de ella.

Mientras desplegaba el tablero sobre la cama, Justin pensó que las cosas eran exactamente como tenían que ser.


End file.
